Webfehler
by ThreeJane
Summary: Teil 5 des Stella Bridges Arc. Wilson macht aus Mitleid einen schweren Fehler, der vielleicht alles zerstört, was die Drei sich mühsam aufgebaut haben. House / Wilson / OFC
1. Chapter 1

Victoria Bridges-House war gute sechs Monate alt und man hatte endlich eine Nanny gefunden, die den Ansprüchen der drei Erwachsenen gerecht wurde: bezahlbar, sprach fließend Englisch und war sehr geduldig – sowohl mit House als auch mit seiner nicht mind

Webfehler

„Und, ist die Kleine im Bett?" Bridges war zum ersten Mal über Nacht weg – eine Tagung in Toronto.

„Ja. Sie hat auch zweimal gebadet." In Houses Stimme schwang ein leiser Vorwurf. Victoria lag neben ihm im Bett und schlief friedlich.

„Zwei Mal?"

„Ich habe das Verstopfungs-Problem gelöst. Daraufhin ist ihr Hintern explodiert. Ich habe das ganze Bad putzen müssen. Und uns."

„Du bist ein Held, House." Er tat Bridges ein wenig leid, aber aus der Entfernung hatte die Sache auch etwas Lustiges.

„Ich weiß."

„Soll ich Dir noch eine Gute-Nacht Geschichte erzählen?" Bridges' Stimme klang unfassbar verführerisch.

House blickte auf seine Tochter. Mist. Bridges bot Telefonsex, aber – das war unmöglich! „Och… ich glaube, ich habe mir was eingefangen – ich bin ziemlich groggy." Brigdes würde nicht begeistert sein, wenn sie hörte, dass Victoria nicht in ihrem Bettchen lag.

„Du Armer! Ist Wilson schon zu Hause."

„Nö. Wir sind einsam und verlassen…"

„Du machst mir kein schlechtes Gewissen, House."

„Will ich gar nicht. Ich möchte lediglich dafür sorgen, dass Du beim Heimkommen ordentlich Wiedergutmachung leistest."

„Na, dann schärfe Deinen Speer noch ein wenig, mein geliebter Ares."

House grinste „Das werde ich, meine Aphrodite, das werde ich."

Victoria wachte ein bisschen auf – grosse, stahlblaue Augen sahen ihn verträumt an, und sie griff nach ihm. Noch immer schlief sie am liebsten auf seinem Bauch.

„Hey, Süße.", flüsterte House sanft „du musst schlafen. Daddy muss auch schlafen." Er nahm sie in die Arme, aber das war nicht genug. „OK, Du hast ja Recht." House rollte sich auf den Rücken und platzierte Victoria auf seiner Brust. Sie war eigentlich zu groß geworden und im Traum trat sie manchmal gegen sein rechtes Bein. Aber heute war sie einfach zu müde nach den Koliken und so döste House langsam weg – eine Hand auf Victorias Rücken, damit sie nicht fallen konnte.

Es war wohl das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, das House aufwachen ließ. Er öffnete versuchsweise ein Auge, dann das zweite: Wilson stand vor dem Bett, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.

„Hey." Murmelte House

„Was macht Vicy denn noch hier?"

„Sie hatte Bauchweh." Die kleine war es so sehr gewöhnt, bei ihrem Vaer zu sein, dass sie nicht aufwachte, wenn er redete. Wilson hörte den nörgelnden Unterton in Houses Stimme, der wohl schon seine Verteidigung vorbereitete.

„Aber jetzt schläft sie."

„Ja…geht ihr wohl besser."

„House, das Kind gehört in sein eigenes Bett." Seit drei Monaten führten sie diese Diskussion mit House.

„Sie ist noch nicht so weit, Wilson."

Der Onkologe zog sich aus und faltete seine Kledung ordentlich über seinem stummen Diener „Der einzige, der noch nicht so weit ist, bis Du, House. Es ist wichtig für ihre Entwicklung, dass sie in ihrem eigenen Bett schläft."

„Aber dann weint sie!"

„House, natürlich passt es ihr nicht. Aber je länger wir warten, desto schwerer wird ihr die Umstellung fallen. Es. Is. Zeit. Für diesen Schritt."

„Du bist ein rationaler, kalter Mistkerl." House verlegte sich auf's Beleidigen, denn SEIN rationaler Part war seit Monaten im Koma, wie es schien. Nicht, dass er das zugeben würde.

„Das ist mein Spruch, House. Gib her."

Mit einem Abgrundtiefen Seufzer nahm House die Hand von Vicys Rücken. „Bitte."

„Hey, Prinzesschen." Wilson nahm das Kind hoch und küsste sie. Dann trug er sie in das Zimmer nebenan, wo das Mädchen mit viel Zärtlichkeit in ihr eigenes Bett gelegt wurde. „So, meine Kleine. Sei ihm nicht böse." Wilson schlich auf Zehen spitzen aus dem Zimmer.

Das Kind brabbelte leise vor sich hin. House spannte sich und sah Wilson böse an „Da hast Du's! jetzt weint sie!"

„Sie weint nicht. Bleib hier und warte einfach eine Minute."

„Was ist, wenn sie ANGST hat?"

„Sie ist einfach nur ein bisschen aufgewacht, House." Wilson wollte ins Bad gehen.

„Ich kann das nicht.." House stand auf.

Wilson stoppte seinen Freund „House, es wird zeit, dass Vicy das lernt.."

„Du klingst wie mein Alter, weißt Du das?" giftete House jetzt. Victorias Weinen wurde lauter.

„Das ist verdammt noch mal nicht wahr und das weißt Du auch!"

„Lass mich zu meinem Kind." knurrte House. Als Wilson sich nicht bewegte, schob House den Onkologen wie eine Pappfigur auf die Seite und humpelte in das Nebenzimmer.

Wilson war überrascht von Houses Kraft und brauchte einige Sekunden, bis er House folgen konnte. Vicy war sicher in Houses Armen. Der grosse Mann stand, gegen die Wand gelehnt, beide Arme schützend um seine Tochter gelegt, Schultern vorgebeugt, seine Wange gegen die Kastanienfarbenen Haare gelegt. „Ist OK, Schätzchen. Daddy Wilson meint es nicht so. Schhhht. Ist OK. Papa ist ja hier."

Wilson dachte, House stünde wirklich da, als müsse er Victoria vor ihm und der ganzen Welt beschützen. Es tat ihm weh – dachte House wirklich, er würde der Kleinen Böses wollen? Gott war sein Zeuge, er liebte die Kleine wie sein eigenes Kind! Verdammt, aber er brachte das einfach nicht über sich. Bei diesem Anblick konnte einfach niemand standhaft bleiben! „OK.", seifzte Wilson, „Bring sie mit."

House schien ihn völlig zu ignorieren. Als Victoria sich beruhigt hatte – sie spürte wie die Spannung zwischen den Beiden schwand und reagierte sofort darauf – legte House sie in ihr Bettchen, reichte ihr Ihre Kuschelmaus und blieb stehen, bis sie die Augen schloss und sich entspannte. Dann schlich er aus dem Zimmer und plumpste ins Bett.

Als er aus dem Bad kam, setzte Wilson sich auf Houses Seite auf die Bettkante. Sein Lebensgefährte starrte stoisch an die Decke. „House…Du musst abnabeln."

„Ich ertrage es nicht."

„Was?" Wilson legte sehr vorsichtig eine Hand auf Houses Brust. Es war immer ein ziemlicher Drahtseilakt, House anzufassen – vor allem, wenn er nicht in top Stimmung war. Manchmal schlug er Wilsons Hand weg, manchmal wickelte er sich um ihn, sobald Wilson den Kontakt hergestellt hatte. Heute passierte gar nichts.

Nach ein paar Sekunden griff House aber nach Wilsons Hand und schob sie über sein Herz. Wilsons Finger formten automatisch die Wölbung des Pectoralis nach. Er fühlte den Herzschlag, viel zu schnell! House war nicht halb so ruhig, wie es schien!

„Wenn sie weint… es ist, als ob ich da stehe und mich selbst höre… ich KANN nicht einfach daneben stehen, Wilson. Niemals soll sie sich verlassen fühlen, Wilson. Du weißt nicht , wie das ist..:" House sprach mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Wilson.

„Nein, das weiß ich wirklich nicht." gestand Wilson leise. Er konnte nicht annähernd nachvollziehen, wie der kleine Gregory sich gefühlt haben musste – verraten von seinem eigenen Vater. „Aber Du musst akzeptieren, dass hier alles anders ist. Niemand hier würde Vicy etwas tun. Sie ist doch nicht alleine, House. Sie kann uns hören. Du kannst sie doch auch hören. Niemand hier ist alleine." Wilson strich eine Strähne aus Houses Gesicht. „Aber sie braucht mehr Distanz. Victoria braucht einfach für sich etwas mehr Raum. Sie wächst mit jedem Tag, ihre Seele, ihr Charakter – all das wird von Tag zu Tag größer, eigenständiger. Du willst sie doch auch nicht einengen."

„…nein!…"

„Ich weiß, es ist nicht leicht. Aber es ist richtig. Du sollst sie ja nicht aufgeben. Nur ein klein bisschen längere Zügel lassen."

House grummelte – ob es Ablehnung oder Zustimmung war, konnte Wilson nicht sagen. Eine Hand langte nach oben – House legte seine langen Finger um Wilsons Nacken und zog ihn hinunter Der Kuss war sachte, fragend.

Wilson antwortete, freudig überrascht. Mit Victoria an seiner Seite war House fast zum Mönch mutiert. Dass der Mann nun endlich mehr als eine Umarmung versuchte, tat Wilson gut. Er streckte sich neben House aus, darauf bedacht, das Bein nicht zu berühren.

Ihre Momente waren rar gesät und selten. Außer ein paar Wiederholungen ihrer ersten Nacht – Houses Abschied vor seinem Entzug – war nichts passiert. Es machte House Spaß, Wilson mit ein paar schmutzigen Bemerkungen zu reizen – der Jüngere reagierte so unglaublich auf seine Stimme, House genoss die Wirkung, die er auf Wilson hatte.

Sie kannten einander, wussten, was sie tun mussten, um dem anderen Lust zu bereiten, kannten die empfindlichen Stellen des anderen. Auch jetzt waren ihre Hände auf bekannten Pfaden unterwegs – nicht, dass es langweilig wurde! Es war eine Vertrautheit, die Sicherheit gab.

Als House nun seine Hand an Wilson herab gleiten ließ, vermisste er etwas. Er hob den Kopf und sah Wilson fragend an. Der andere errötete etwas und House zog die Laken weg „Wilson!" House gab sich alle Mühe, schockiert zu wirken, weil das seinen Freund noch verlegener machte – es gab nichts niedlicheres, als Wilson, wenn er so total verlegen war!

„Ich… dachte, ich schau' mal, wie das so aussieht… gefällt's Dir?"

„Verflucht, ja!" House ließ seine Finger über die glatt rasierte Haut gleiten „Ich hasse Haare im Mund…" damit tauchte der Diagnostiker ab.

Das Telefon klingelte aber die beiden hörten es nicht. Oder, ehrlicher: House war es gerade furchtbar egal und Wilson hörte nur noch das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen.

House vergnügte sich mit Wilsons Nabel, knabberte an dem Outie herum bevor er sich zu Wilsons Hüftknochen hinüber küsste. Dort angekommen, sog er an der warmen, weichen Haut – das war Wilsons empfindliche Stelle. Ihn da zu küssen, zu lecken und zu beißen trieb den Onkologen fast in den Wahnsinn.

Wilson flüsterte seinen Namen, vergrub seine Hände in seinem Haar. Früher hätte House das nicht zugelassen, war er jedem äußeren Zwang ausgewichen. Aber das hier war Wilson. Wilson durfte. Wilson war absolut vertrauenswürdig.

House wollte Wilsons Mut belohnen. „Mach Platz!" kommandierte er, seine Worte mit leichten Klapsen gegen Wilsons Schenkel unterstreichend. Der machte gerne Raum für House. Hielt die Luft an, weil er glaubte und hoffte, gleich etwas anderes zu spüren, als Houses Hände.

„Oh. Gott!" Houses Zunge, heiß und feucht und rau auf seiner Haut! Kälte, wo eben noch Hitze war. Wilson stöhnte laut, und das fand House unfassbar erotisch. Er wollte dieses Geräusch wieder hören! Probierte aus, wo Wilson seine Zunge am liebsten wollte, schmeckte ihn vom Perineum bis zur nässenden Öffnung seines Schwanzes.

Wilson, haarlos, nur zuckende weiche Haut – House wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören, ihn zu küssen, zu lecken, jede kleine Falte in der Haut zu erforschen. Wilson roch sogar anders. Klar, dachte der rationale Teil von ihm: weniger Oberfläche für Bakterien. Es war nicht besser oder schlechter, einfach anders. Aber ‚anders' war schon immer etwas gewesen, was House faszinierte. So vertieft war House darin, die intimsten Stellen von Wilson mit seinem Mund zu erforschen, dass er beinahe die gehauchte Bitte überhört hätte.

„…bitte…" Wilson flüsterte leise, wusste nicht, ob er wirklich sollte, ob er das verlangen durfte. Seine Frauen hatten das nie gewollt.

Houses blaue Augen bohrten sich in sein Gesicht und Wilson wollte sich schon entschuldigen, als es dann passierte: House grinste lüstern und dann – lieber Gott! – war Wilson in Houses Mund. Das war… unglaublich! Auf mehreren Ebenen war das überwältigend. Nicht nur das Gefühl, in dieser feuchten Hitze gesaugt und mit der rauen Zunge massiert zu werden, nein, die Tatsache, dass er, Wilson, IN House war, dass ihre Körper vereint waren, war umwerfend.

House tat einfach, was er am liebsten hatte. Ein Mann war ein Mann und von Blowjobs träumten sie alle – warum auch immer. Wilson gab kleine, kehlige Laute von sich und House, selbst ein stummer Liebhaber, fand das immer sehr erregend. Selbst die Hand, die sich in seine Haare krallte und ihm einen Rhythmus aufdiktierte war willkommen, machte ihn nur noch heißer.

Dies hier war eines der wenigen Dinge, die er Wilson schenken konnte: sich. Zumindest seinen Körper. So unbedeutend das vielleicht für Wilson war, für House war es ein Weg, Wilson etwas Gutes zu tun. Vielleicht der einzige Bereich, in dem House nicht immer nur nahm und nahm, sonder auch etwas zu geben hatte.

„House… ich…" Wilson keuchte – zu spät.

Völlig überrascht von dem plötzlichen Ende griff House nach unten, fasste sich an und folgte Wilson innerhalb von Sekunden. Er verharrte reglos für eine Weile, während er langsam wieder auf den Boden der Realität herunterkam. Dann überwand er sich, schluckte und streckte sich neben Wilson aus. Der sah immer noch total verzückt aus. House langte nach einer Flasche Wasser und trank gierig.

„Ich war … IN Dir!" flüsterte Wilson. Er sah House an, wie ein Kind den Weihnachtsbaum.

„Hmm…. Aber warn' mich das nächste Mal, OK?"

„Oh… ja… ´tschuldige." Wilson machte es sich bequem, er fühlte wie seine Augen zu fielen.

„Ach, gibt Schlimmeres." House küsste Wilsons Stirn und schüttelte dann amüsiert den Kopf: Wilson schlief jedes Mal so schnell ein, dass hatte seinen Frauen sicher missfallen. Aber es war, als ob bei dem Onkologen die Ejakulation nicht nur in den Genitalien stattfand, sondern mit einer gewaltigen Serotonin-Ausschüttung verbunden war. Stella berichtete Gleiches. Nun ja, dachte House, sie hatten alle so ihre Macken und diese hier war höchstens liebenswürdig. Er konnte damit leben.

House sah Wilson noch einige Minuten beim Schlafen zu, dann schlich er sich aus dem Zimmer. Warf noch einen Blick auf sein Töchterchen, das friedlich schlief. Sie war so unfassbar süß, dachte House. Er spürte, wie dieses Gefühl wieder in ihm aufwallte, dass seinen Hals eng werden ließ und riss sich los. Er war so emotional wie eine Frau mit PMS und das passte ihm nicht.

Er fuhr ins Erdgeschoss und humpelte zum Anrufbeantworter – drei Werbeanrufe und dann …

Unverständliches Gestammel.

„Mann, kriegen wir jetzt auch noch obszöne Anrufe?" murmelte er verärgert.

„Moment mal!" House hob die Hand. Er kannte die Stimme! Im Nu war er am Telefon und wählte eine ihm gut bekannte Nummer. Es klingelte eine Ewigkeit, dann endlich wurde abgehoben – Stille. Nein, nicht ganz. Keuchen.

„Hallo? Ich bin's, House... Was… was ist passiert?... Wo bist Du?... Jetzt beruhige Dich doch mal!... Wo. Bist. Du?... Bleib da, ich finde Dich. Bleib, wo Du bist, hörst Du?"

Da er sein Handy nicht dabei hatte – nackte, post-coitale Männer hatten nur selten ihr Handy dabei – musste er auflegen, um den Notruf zu wählen. „Hallo? Hier ist Dr. Gregory House. Ich bin Arzt im PPTH. Ich habe eben einen Anruf von einem verwirrten Patienten bekommen. Er weiß nicht, wo er ist und braucht medizinische Hilfe. Können Sie ihn über sein Handy orten? Ja, die Nummer ist…" House ratterte eine Handy-Nummer herunter, „Sie sollen ihn in PPTH bringen!"

Er legte auf und humpelte zurück ins Schlafzimmer, wo er sich eilig anzog. Weil Wilson völlig weggetreten war, legte er ihm einen Zettel auf's Kopfkissen ‚PPTH. House. Nicht wichtig.' So würde Wilson sich keine Sorgen machen.

Er traf fast zeitgleich mit dem Krankenwagen ein. Auf der Trage lag ein blutender junger Mann, den House nicht wieder erkannte,. „War da noch einer?" fragte er die Sanitäter.

„Ja. Aber der hier hatte es nötiger." Sie riefen den diensthabenden Ärzten Werte zu, als diese übernahmen.

Drei Minuten später kam der nächste Wagen, der Patient optisch kaum weniger übel zugerichtet. Blonde Haare. „Fin?" Ärzte übernahmen den Wagen, die Sanitäter ratterten herunter: Brüche, aufgeplatzte Prellungen, eine Stichwunde im Oberschenkel.

Die zweite Besatzung der Notaufnahme übernahm, House verharrte am Fußende – wachte darüber, dass die Kollegen alles richtig machten

Eine Schwester zog den Trennvorhang zwischen den Betten zu. House konnte spüren, dass es nebenan um Leben und Tod ging.

Sie schnitten Fin die Kleidung vom Leib, was nicht einfach war, denn der Junge Mann wehrte sich, bis House eingriff und an dem Personal vorbei zum Kopfende ging, wo er barsch befahl, er solle endlich ruhe halten. Fin blinzelte ihn an „House?"

„Es ist gut. Du bis in Sicherheit."

„Er blutet aus dem Rektum!" rief die Schwester, als sie die Hosen weggeschnitten hatte.

House beobachtete, wie sie eine Lavage machten: Blutig. „Er blutet in den Bauch! Wir brauchen sofort einen OP!" von nebenan war das Knallen des Defibrilators zu hören. Wieder und wieder, dann verkündete eine Stimme einen Todeszeitpunkt in die Stille hinein.

House hockte vor dem OP, die Stirn auf seinen Stock gestützt. Er konnte sich denken, was passiert war. Fin würde wieder werden, daran zweifelte House nicht. Aber er machte sich Gedanken über Wilson. Vielleicht hatten sie bisher instinktiv ihre nicht ganz unschuldige Beziehung nicht öffentlich zur Schau gestellt?

Ein Paar auf Hochglanz polierte italienische Schuhe hielten in seinem Blickfeld. Die zugehörigen Beine steckten in sichtbar teuren Hosen. „Wie geht es ihm?"

House blickte auf. Ian DuPont, Fins Vater stand vor ihm, im Frack.

House deutete nach hinten „Er wird gerade operiert. Er hat innere Verletzungen. Nichts, was sie nicht in dem Griff kriegen."

„Gott sei dank! Was ist überhaupt passiert?" DuPont ließ sich in einen Sitz fallen.

„Was weiß ich? Er hat mich angerufen – war völlig verwirrt." House legte den Kopf wieder auf den Stock – was dauerte denn so lange?

„Er hat Sie angerufen…" es war kein Vorwurf, aber es war deutlich, dass es DuPont nicht passte.

House antwortete in seiner bekannt herzlosen, ruppigen Art: „Wollen Sie sich beschweren, dass er jemanden angerufen hat, der wusste, was zu tun ist? Das hat ihm vielleicht das Leben gerettet. Sie haben sich jahrelang wie ein Arschloch benommen. Das gibt sich nicht nach ein paar Monaten." Er stand auf „Freuen Sie sich, dass er Ihnen vergeben hat." Er humpelte zum Aufzug und dann in sein Büro. Die Opiatfreien NSAIDs, die er jetzt gegen die Scherzen in seinem Bein nahm, wirken nicht so stark, wie das Hydrocodone oder – illegaler Segen aller Schmerzgeplagten – Fentanyl. Aber Metamizol IV war schon OK – wenn auch nicht ganz legal.

Er zog die Schublade auf und zog sich eine Dosis auf, band den Arm ab und ballte die Faust. Er hatte zu viel Übung mit Selbstinjektionen! Ein schnelles Wischen mit einem Alkohol-getränkten Wattebausch und dann die Nadel hinein. House arbeitete ruhig, anders als früher mit dem Morphium und das war ihm sehr bewusst. Er fragte sich immer wieder, ob eine total ruinierte Leber wirklich so viel besser war, als ein gut eingestellter Drogensüchtiger. Er machte seinen Job nicht besser oder schlechter seit der Umstellung. Er war auch nicht umgänglicher geworden. Aber er hatte es ja auch nicht für sich getan.

Eine Stunde später stand House auf dem Gang der Intensivstation. Fin war stabil, wenn auch in kritischem zustand, sein Vater wachte bei ihm und so machte der Arzt kehrt. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es sich nicht lohnte, zurück nach Hause zu fahren. Er döste in seinem Büro auf seinem Sessel ein.

Die zugezogenen Jalousien sagten seinen Welpen, dass House wohl in seinem Büro übernachtet hatte. Seit der Diagnostiker Vater geworden war, war das kaum noch einmal vorgekommen. Sie waren nicht besonders leise und kochten Kaffee – das würde ihren Chef schon munter machen.

Eine Stunde später – die zweite Kanne Kaffee war fast leer – kam House aus seinem Büro. Zerknittert und verstrubbelt humpelte er zur Kaffeemaschine „Morgen." Murmelte er.

„Gab's noch einen Patienten letzte Nacht oder hat Dr. Bridges Sie endlich ´rausgeworfen?" Foreman streckte schon die Hand in Richtung Chase aus, der nach seinem Portemonnaie griff. Sie hatten gewettet, ob Bridges irgendwann seiner überdrüssig würde.

„Weder noch." House bereitete sich auf den ersten Schluck des ekligen Kaffees vor, den seine Schergen hier immer verbrachen. Nach dem er das Zeug mit Todesverachtung geschluckt hatte, schossen seine Augenbrauen nach oben. Er blickte in die Tasse, dann zu den Welpen, wieder zur Tasse. Nahm noch einen Schluck. „Hey, das Zeug ist zum ersten Mall seit Jahren genießbar! Hat einer von Ihnen im Lotto gewonnen?"

„Ich hatte einfach die Nase voll." Erwiderte Cameron. Einen Quarter je Tasse." Sie zeigte auf eine Spardose, die nun neben der Kaffeemaschine stand.

„Wie bitte?" House blickte Cameron an, als ob sie gerade verkündet hätte, sie wolle ein Elefantenbaby austragen.

„Ich bin ja nicht die Wohlfahrt! Sie werden schon nicht verhungern."

„Sie haben doch erst eine Gehaltserhöhung bekommen!"

„Die gebe ich doch nicht aus, um Ihnen Kaffee zu kochen." House hatte ja wohl eine Schraube locker!

„Tja, dann muss die für Chase noch warten." House zuckte mit den Schultern und machte Kehrt, um sich etwas Essbares aus der Kantine zu holen.

„Was hab' ich damit zu tun?" rief Chase verzweifelt hinterher.

„Nichts, aber wann hat mich das je interessiert?" House schloss schwungvoll die Tür und grinste. Chase würde Cameron so lange bearbeiten, bis es den Kaffee wieder umsonst gab, da war er ganz sicher. Und ganz nebenbei könnte er bei Briges punkten, weil es jetzt Fairen Kaffee gab. Hah! Er war sehr zufrieden mit sich.

„Hey." Wilson kam in sein Büro als er den zweiten Donut gerade angebissen hatte. Am Schreibtisch angekommen starrte er schockiert nach draussen „Oh mein Gott!"

House, neugierig wie ein kleines Kind drehte sich mit seinem Stuhl um – und sah nichts. Nach weiteren 180 Grad starrte er auf einen leeren Teller und einen kauenden Wilson – er hatte einen halben Donut auf einmal in den Mund geschoben! „Du Bastard!"

Wilson legte den Rest zurück „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Du freiwillig von sowas lebst."

„Ich WÜRDE, wenn man mich ließe." Heutzutage machte meist das Mädchen schrecklich gesunde Sandwiches und Salate.

„Du kannst jederzeit ausziehen, weißt Du." Wilson grinste „Wenn Dir die Fritten und Donuts so viel bedeuten…"

„Ich werde das Mädchen feuern und eine Tussi von McDonald's engagieren."

„Oh, wo wir gerade davon sprechen: ich habe heute Nachmittag ein Vorstellungsgespräch für eine Nanny." Wilson hätte es fast vergessen. Sie fanden einfach keine Kinderfrau, die allen Ansprüchen gerecht wurde. Daher kümmerte sich das Mädchen so lange tagsüber um Victoria. Aber House hatte bedenken, sein Kind würde dann zwar fliessen Thai sprechen, nicht aber Englisch.

„Gut. Hat sie denn gute Zeugnisse?"

„Die Empfehlung kommt von Green." Der Pediater war ein hervorragender Arzt, der auch für den Kinderschutzbund aktiv war. Wilson ging davon aus, dass Green nur gute Leute empfehlen würde.

„OK." House hielt Wilson seinen Kaffee hin.

„Er hat keine Lust mehr, hier im PPTH zu arbeiten, wo alle Kinder immer nur durchlaufende Posten sind. Er kennt Dich und das schockt ihn nicht. Wir sollten zuschlagen!"

„ER?"

„Er hat jede Menge Zusatzqualifikationen UND ist bezahlbar, House."

„Wilson, ein MANN?" er hatte wohl nicht recht gehört, oder?

„Na und?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Wilson. Ein Kerl…"

„Du bist doch auch einer. Und Du gehst mit Vicy baden."

„Ich bin ihr Vater!"

„Was heißt das schon in dieser Welt, huh?"

Touche, dachte House.

„House, wenn der Typ echt so gut ist, dann sollten wir uns nicht davon bremsen lassen, dass er keine Titten hat." Wilson sah auf seine Uhr. „Ok, ich muß los. Lunch?"

„Yeppers."

House dachte noch eine ganze Weile über die Sache nach. Ganz wohl war ihm dabei nicht!

Gegen elf war House mitten in seiner dritten Kaffeepause. Den Rücken zur Tür saß er da und träumte aus dem Fenster.

Zur gleichen Zeit betrat ein Mann das Foyer. Er war Mitte Siebzig, immer noch erstaunich groß und aufrecht für sein Alter und war in sauber aber schlicht gekleidet. Seine klaren, stahlblauen Augen erfassen das Foyer und dann setzte er sich in Bewegung zum Empfang.

„Hi! Ich suche Gregory House. Er soll hier arbeiten."

Die Schwester sah ihn an „Meinen Sie Dr. House?"

„Ja, genau." Der alte Mann lächelte die hübsche Schwester gewinnend an. Sie beschrieb ihm den Weg und er ging zu den Aufzügen.

Auf der Etage angekommen musste er sich eingestehen, dass er wohl doch zu selten aus seinem Kaff herauskam. So sah ein modernes Krankenhaus aus! Interesant – vor allem die gläsernen Wände der Zimmer waren echt cool!

Dann fand er das gesuchte Zimmer! Wow, da stand in großen Lettern der Name an der Tür: Gregory House, M.D. Der Junge hatte sein eigenes Büro! Und er war wohl auch da – denn hinter dem Schreibtisch ragte ein Kopf über die Rückenlehne des Stuhles.

Da er offensichtlich nichts unterbrach, trat er ein, ohne anzuklopfen. „Wenn das nicht ein feines Büro ist, Greg!"

House hätte fast seinen Stock fallen gelassen, so hatte er sich erschrocken! Er drehte sich mit dem Stuhl um und starrte den Mann mit großen Augen an. Was machte der denn hier?

„Onkel Gordon!" House stand eilig auf und humpelte auf den Alten zu.

„Greg! Junge, lass Dich ansehen – Du wirst ein bisschen weich um die Hüften, was?" die beiden umarmten sich herzlich – Chase fiel beinahe das Gesicht herunter.

„Was machst Du hier? Komm, setz Dich. Kaffee?" House hatte schon die Tür aufgerissen „Hey, Chase, bringen Sie mal noch ´nen Kaffee her."

Leider reagierte sein Welpe nicht wie gewünscht „Ihr Besuch, Boss. Und ohne Gehaltserhöhung kann ich das sowieso nicht."

Gordon lachte. House blickte ihn entschuldigend an „Die Jungen Leute heute – kein Respekt mehr." Also humpelte er selbst zur Maschine und schenkte seinem Onkel ein – schwarz, drei Stück Zucker. Das wusste er genau. Bei Onkel Gordon war er immer gerne gewesen. Die sieben Kinder waren immer gut für Unterhaltung und sein Vater war meist weit, weit weg gewesen. Diese Ferien waren mehr gewesen als nur Ferien von der Schule!

„Danke Junge. – Entschuldige, ich sollte wirklich aufhören, Dich so zu nennen. Du hast es wirklich weit gebracht, huh?"

„Ich komm klar." Untertrieb House. Er wollte nicht prahlen. „Aber was treibt Dich hier her? Warum hast Du nicht angerufen?"

„Hab' ich! Aber da ist immer nur diese dämliche Maschine dran gegangen. Ich rede nicht mit diesen Dingern, Greg." Gordon nahm einen Schluck Kaffee, machte ein anerkennendes Gesicht und fuhr dann fort „Ich war eben bei deinem Vater." Der Bruder von John House war nicht dumm, er wusste, dass das Verhältnis zwischen John und dessen Jungen nicht gut war.

Sie waren alle beide von ihrem Vater hart ´ran genommen worden und Gordon hatte furchtbare Stunden ausgestanden, um nicht die gleichen Fehler zu machen. Bei sieben Kindern war das nicht immer leicht gewesen. Aber so oft er auch versuchte, bei John oder Gregory Genaueres zu erfahren war er auf eine Wand des Schweigens gestoßen.

Und meistens waren die Beiden ausser Landes, so dass sein Einfluß nicht wirklich zählte. Alles, was er tun konnte, war Gregory schöne Ferien zu bieten, wenn der Junge mal vorbeikommen konnte oder durfte. Einmal hatte er John angeboten, den Jungen bei sich aufzuziehen, aber John fand das krank – ein Junge bräuchte doch seinen Vater! Dem Argument konnte Gordon sich nicht entziehen.

House machte ein Gesicht „Das ist schon ein ziemlicher Umweg. Lohnt das?"

„Nun, die Fünf Minuten über den Campus bringen mich nicht wirklich um. So alt bin ich noch nicht!" Gordon schüttelte lachend den Kopf, der weiße Pferdeschwanz flog hin und her.

Houses Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen „Fünf Minuten?" Wo war der Alte? Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde verspürte House Panik.

„Ich wollte bisschen frische Luft schnappen, also bin ich außen ´rum vom Hospiz hierher gelaufen."

„Aha." House wurde immer maulfauler. Was, zu Hölle, war hier los? Was machte sein Alter hier? Und was war mit dem Hospiz? Er musste seinen Onkel mal kurz abwimmeln, dachte House. „Hör mal, ich hab' leider noch einiges zu tun. Warum sagen wir nicht kurz meinem Freund ‚Hallo' und wir sehen uns heute Abend, wenn ich hier weg kann?"

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Ich bin bei Deiner Mutter im Best Western untergekommen. Schau doch einfach vorbei, wenn Du so weit bist, Greg."

„OK." House führte seinen Onkel nach nebenan, wo er an Wilsons Tür klopfte.

„Wilson, ich wollte nur kurz mit meinem Onkel vorbeischauen …"

„Dr. Wilson. So trifft man sich wieder. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass Sie ein Freund von Greg sind."

„Mr. House." Wilsons Hand wurde heftig geschüttelt. Wilson schielte zu House hinüber. Der Stand da, mit beiden Händen auf seinen Stock gestützt und beobachtete alles sehr genau. „Also, dann rettet noch ein paar Leben ihr Beiden. Wir sehen uns später, Greg." Gordon trollte sich, stolz auf seinen Neffen. Seine Frau Sammy würde das gerne hören. So ein tolles Büro!

Wilson duckte sich, als die Tür hinter Gordon House zu fiel. Gregory House stand noch immer völlig unbeweglich da – eine Königskobra kurz bevor sie ihrem Opfer das Gift in die Augen spritzt. Dann richtete House sich auf und kam die wenigen Schritte bis zu Wilsons Schreibtisch.

„Ich frage mich," begann House langsam, „wieso mein Onkel Dich kennt?" seine Augen glitten über die Papiere auf Wilsons Schreibtisch. Er langte nach einer Akte, die ziemlich weit oben lag. Wilsons Hand knallte darauf.

„Das sind vertrauliche Akten, House!"

„Wenn's meiner Mom schlecht ginge, dann wüsste ich das. Außerdem wohnt sie im Hotel. Onkel Gordon sieht nicht so aus, als ob er einen Arzt bräuchte. Der käme wohl auch erst zu mir." House spielte mit seinem Stock, hauptsächlich, um Wilson von den Akten abzulenken.

„Flipp' jetzt nicht aus, ja?" Wilson versuchte, beruhigend auf House einzureden.

„Seh ich denn so aus?" fragte House unschuldig.

„Oh, ja!"

Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung hatte House die obersten vier Akten gegriffen. Während Wilson um den Tisch herum musste, hatte House den Umschlag mit dem Namen seines Vaters aussortiert und humpelte mit seine Beute schnell davon. Wilson folgte.

House ging in sein Büro und las. Bauchspeicheldrüsenkrebs. Sehr weit fortgeschritten. Der Alte krepierte! Und das hier, vor seiner Nase. Behandelnder Arzt war: Dr. James Wilson.

„House, gib mir die Akte zurück."

House warf sie Wilson fast ins Gesicht. „Wie kannst Du das tun?"

„Er ist krank. Er kam hierher, weil er einen guten Arzt suchte. Deine Mutter hat ihn hierhergezerrt. Was sollte ich denn bitteschön tun?"

„Hast Du überhaupt keine Selbstachtung, Wilson?"

„House!"

„Dieser Typ nennt Dich eine Schwuchtel, einen Schwanzlutscher, beschimpft Stella as Hure, er hat keine Achtung vor Dir und Du… nach allem was war, versuchst Du auch noch, IHM ZU HELFEN?" House tigerte durch sein Büro.

„Ich kann ihm nicht helfen. Das kann niemand mehr. Er stirbt, House."

„Das ist wirklich gut. Denn wenn Du ihm helfen würdest, müsste ich Dir alle Knochen brechen!" für einen Moment stand House fast Nase an Nase mit Wilson. Der Onkologe konnte Houses Wut förmlich spüren! Er machte einen Schritt zurück, fühlte sich ernsthaft bedroht.

„Warst nicht Du es, der mal sagte, wir würden die Leute nicht nach dem auswählen, was sie in der Welt da draußen verbrochen hätten?"

„Aber doch nicht DER! Gott, Wilson! Hast Du kein bisschen Selbstachtung? Wie konntest Du das tun?"

„Ich bin Arzt, House. Das ist eine moralische Verpflichtung."

„Das bin ich auch. DEINE EIGENEN WORTE! Aber Du lügst mich lieber an, nicht wahr?"

„Ich wollte nicht, dass Du Dich aufregst."

„Na, das hast Du ja geschafft. Glückwunsch. WIE KANNST DU MIR DAS ANTUN?" House brüllte aus vollem Halse, seine Welpen waren nebenan erstarrt. Cameron verließ den Raum um Cuddy zu holen. Wenn Wilson House nicht im Griff hatte, wer dann?

„Deine Mutter hat mich angebettelt. Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Ich bin nicht wie Du, House! Ich kann die Leute nicht einfach wegschicken. Tut mir leid."

„Hat sie Dir was vorgeheult, ja? Toll. Echt toll. Hätte ich mehr heulen müssen, um Dich auf meine Seite zu kriegen? Ja? Ist es das, was Du brauchst, Wilson?"

„Das ist doch Schwachsinn!"

House griff sich an die Schläfe. Er bekam Kopfschmerzen. „ich kapier's nicht. Ich … ich habe Dir Dinge erzählt, die noch nie jemand vor Dir gehört hat. Ich habe Dir ALLES GEZEIGT Ich hab' mich total entblößt – meine Scham, meine Schuld, alles hab' ich Dir gezeigt – Du hast mich angefleht, aufzuhören. Du hast GEHEULT. DU HAST GEHEULT!! Und dann kommt meine Mom, drückt bisschen auf die Tränendrüse und DU?" das war Verrat erster Güte. Hochverrat. Er hatte gute Lust, Wilsons Gesicht ein neues Layout zu verpassen.

„Er hat ein Recht auf einen Arzt; er hat ein Recht, zu sterben, wo er will."

„**ABER NICHT IN MEINEM KRANKENHAUS**!" House schlug wütend mit seinem Stock auf den Tisch. Die hölzerne Gehhilfe splitterte und der untere Teil flog durch die Luft, an Wilson vorbei, wo sie eine blutige Schramme in dessen Gesicht hinterließ. Wilson klaubte die Papiere zusammen und verließ fluchtartig das Büro.

„Stella!"

„Nick!" sie war mit ihrem Bruder zum Essen verabredet und trafen sich in der Lobby ihres Hotels.

„Lass Dich ansehen! Du siehst großartig aus, Schwesterchen."

„Na, Du kannst Dich aber auch noch sehen lassen." Die Irische Abstammung war nicht zu verleugnen – Nick hatte dunkle Haare mit einem Rotstich und meergrüne Augen.

„Möchtest Du anständig tafeln, oder darf es auch etwas Ausgefalleneres sein?"

„Sie stopfen uns hier in den Pausen voll. Was wäre denn ausgefallen?"

„Billard?"

„Zum essen?"

„Lass Dich überraschen!"

Sie nahmen ein Taxi ins Hafenviertel wo in einer alten Lagerhalle die Academy of Spherical Arts untergebracht war. Es gab auch ein Restaurant, aber man konnte sich an die Tische Fingerfood und Getränke bringen lassen. Kein Billardtisch glich dem anderen, es gab einen aus Versailles – ein antikes Stück mit Goldüberzogenen Schnitzereien, und diverse andere nicht ganz so alte Tische.

„Ich habe seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gespielt, Nick. Du wirst es leicht haben." Stella bestellte sich ein Ginger Ale, Nick ein Bier und einen Teller mit Fingerfood.

„Na, was macht die Kleine denn so?" Nick sortierte die Kugeln im Dreieck währen Stella sich einen Queue aussuchte.

„Sie fängt an, zu Krabbeln. Es ist wirklich nichts mehr sicher vor ihr. Nachdem sie eine leere Pillendose irgendwo gefunden hatte, ist Wilson auf dem Bauch durch das ganze Haus gekrochen, um sicherzustellen, dass das Haus sicher ist. Sah sehr lustig aus." Stella strahlte. Ihre kleine Tochter hatte ihr Leben ziemlich umgekrempelt, aber zu beobachten, wie sie jeden Tag Fortschritte machte, jeden Tag deutlicher ihre Persönlichkeit entwickelte war faszinierend. „Und zum Glück ist House wirklich ein wunderbarer Vater. Er verwöhnt die Kleine viel zu sehr."

„Ihr.. macht echt so ´ne Dreierkiste? Das funktioniert?" Nick war mehr als misstrauisch, was das betraf.

„Ich glaube eher, dass es nicht anders funktionieren könnte." erwiderte Stella. „Wilson kennst Du ja noch vom Studium."

Nick nickte.

„Tja, der hat sich dann wirklich alle Mühe gegeben, mich mit House zu verkuppeln. Nicht, dass ich da noch Nachhilfe gebraucht hätte! Die beiden waren damals schon wie ein altes Ehepaar." Stella lächelte bei der Erinnerung. „Am Anfang waren es einfach meine zwei Ersatzbrüder -"

„Wir sind nicht zu ersetzen!" protestierte Nick.

„Das stimmt. House ist ein halbes Jahr lang um mich herumgeschlichen, ohne dass ich es kapiert habe! Als ich dann so blöde war, noch mal nach Afrika zu gehen, hat das fast unsere Beziehung gekostet, weil er zu stolz ist und ich unbedingt wollte, dass er SAGT ich solle bleiben."

Nick hörte zu. Seine Mutter mochte den Kerl nicht besonders und normalerweise hatte sie ein gutes Gespür für Menschen. Was Stella erzählte, klang kompliziert.

„Während der Amnesie dann… House verlor kein Wort über unsere Beziehung, weil er mich nicht beeinflussen wollte. Und Wilson… der war immer da. Er war das einzige bekannte Element in einer endlosen Reihe von Unbekannten. Ich … naja, es blieb nicht aus, dass wir uns näher kamen, als gut war. Gleichzeitig kamen House und ich uns auch näher, aber er ist halt kompliziert, also war auch das nicht einfach. Dann wusste ich auf einmal alles wieder – peng! Einfach so – alles wieder da." Es war keine einfache Zeit für Stella gewesen. Sie hatte sich unsäglich hilflos und einsam gefühlt.

„Aus Anstand hat sich Wilson dann zurückgezogen. Aber er und House waren vorher so viel zusammen – sie litten beide wie Tiere unter der Trennung. Und mir fehlte Wilson auch."

„Hatten die zwei was laufen?"

„Nein, das war so platonisch, wie nur möglich." Sie seufzte „naja, irgendwann hat House es dann einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten und mich zu Wilson geschickt. Und der hat zugestimmt. Ja, und so ist es geblieben. Wir gehören zusammen."

„Aber Du weißt schon, wer der Vater wirklich ist, oder?"

„Ja. Das ist aber nicht so wichtig, Nick. Wir alle wollten dieses Kind, das ist es, was zählt."

„Mama war ja nicht so begeistert." meinte Nick vorsichtig.

„sie hat ihn in einer schlimmen Zeit getroffen. Er ist sowieso ein schwieriger Charakter, und damals – ich glaube, er hat sehr unter der Unsicherheit gelitten."

„Das haben wir alle."

„Nein, Nicky, er… House hält sich für absolut nicht liebenswert. Die Geschichte dahinter ist zu lang und düster, aber er kann sich nur sehr schwer anderen gegenüber öffnen. Als ich mich nicht an ihn erinnern konnte ist er nicht davon ausgegangen, dass ich mich wieder in ihn verlieben könnte. Für ihn war klar, dass er mich verlöre und er konnte nur da stehen und zusehen."

„Das hätte ich nicht getan! Ich hätte mich hingestellt und gesagt: hey, Schatz, ich bin der Mann Deiner Träume, und jetzt komm Heim."

„Ja, das hätten die meisten getan." Stella lächelte verträumt. Sie fand Houses verhalten damals unfassbar selbstlos und riskant. Aber sie liebte ihn dafür, sie achtete seine Stärke. „Aber es wäre falsch gewesen. Es wäre nicht echt gewesen."

„du hast dich doch erinnert."

Stella schüttelte den Kopf. „Das konnte niemand wissen! Er wollte, dass es echt war – oder gar nicht. Es war das Richtige, was er getan hatte. Er… macht immer das Richtige."

„Na, ich werde ihn ja sicher mal treffen. Und Wilson würde ich auch gerne wieder sehen."

„Princeton ist nicht SO weit weg, Nick. Du bist immer willkommen!"

„Ja, aber es ist immer so viel zu tun!"

„das kenne ich! Aber vielleicht gibt's ja bald einen guten Grund. Wir arbeiten an einem zweiten Kind. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Du dann mal vorbei schauen würdest."

„Noch ein Kind? Stella, Du wolltest nie Kinder haben!"

„Ja, weil ich of so riskante Sachen machte. Wenn ich jetzt sowieso nur zu Hause bin, kann ich auch Kinder haben. Außerdem sind sie wirklich die Krönung unserer Beziehung."

„Dich hat's ja wirklich schwer erwischt!" Nick lachte. „Wie regelt ihr das denn mit der Vaterschaft? Oder läuft nix zwischen Dir und Wilson?"

„Hmmm. Mal sehen… abgesehen davon, dass Dich das überhaupt nichts angeht, fand House, dass Wilson nun mit dem Vater-Werden dran ist. Wilson und ich sehen das auch so. Wir kriegen das schon hin, keine Sorge." Es gab schließlich Zykluskalender und Kondome – letzteres sehr zu Houses Missfallen.

„Oh, wow! Klingt, als ob es bei euch nie langweilig würde!" Nick schüttelte den Kopf. Auf was hatte sein Schwesterchen sich da nur eingelassen?

„Langweilig wäre mir recht, glaub's mir. House ist manchmal sehr, sehr anstrengend."

„House!" Cuddy kam gerade aus dem Aufzug, als House hinein wollte, „Was geht hier vor?"

„Was? Wo?" House sah sich um, ein unschuldiges Gesicht zur Schau tragend. Er hatte sich eine Krücke aus dem Lager beschafft – ein billiges, hässliches Alu-Teil mit abgewetzten blauen Plastikbesätzen.

„Sie brüllen das halbe Haus zusammen, also was geht hier vor?"

„Ich kann nichts hören. Außerdem hab' ich Mittagspause. Bye." Er schlüpfte in den Aufzug und war weg.

Das Hospiz war an das PPTH angegliedert. House mied es wie die Pest – er fand, es stank nach Tod und kein normaler Mensch sollte dort hingehen wollen. Wilson und Bridges verbrachten dort relativ viel Zeit. Aber heute, heute war alles anders. Heute WOLLTE House ins Hospiz. Heute wollte er… was? Genugtuung? Rache? Gerechtigkeit? Er wusste es selbst nicht.

Es lag keine Genugtuung darin, einen alten Mann sterben zu sehen. Es war keine Rache, denn House hatte mit der Erkrankung nichts zu tun, hatte sie sicher nicht verschuldet. Jeder musste einmal sterben, das hatte nichts mit Gerechtigkeit zu tun.

Rache.

Er liebte dieses Wort, hatte oft davon geträumt. Und sich deswegen noch schuldiger gefühlt. Was war er nur für ein Sohn, verdammt?

Um sich wirklich zu rächen war er wohl zu feige. Die Gesellschaft hatte ihm ihre Normen eingebrannt – man töte nicht den eigenen Vater! Auch wenn das die gleiche Gesellschaft war, die nicht hatte sehen wollen, was damals passiert war, die lieber die Augen verschloss und so Sadisten wie John House Vorschub leistete.

Gerechtigkeit würde er nie erfahren – es gab nichts, was die Taten seines Vaters sühnen könnte. Könnte er seine Rache haben, DAS würde ihm vielleicht Genugtuung verschaffen. Aber nur vielleicht. Wahrscheinlicher war es, dass es nur ein fades, leeres Nicht-Gefühl hinterlassen würde. Vielleicht war das unbewusst ein Grund für House gewesen, es nie auch nur zu versuchen? Er hatte keine Ahnung.

Nachdem er die Zimmernummer erfahren hatte, humpelte er zielstrebig durch den Aufenthaltsbereich. Es sah mehr aus, wie ein riesiges Wohnzimmer. Alles hier sah nicht nach Krankenhaus aus. Es ekelte House an. Er schwor sich, niemals in solch eine Anstalt zu kommen – als Patient.

„Gregory!" oh, seine Mutter. Das war kein guter Zeitpunkt, aber seiner Mutter konnte er nun einmal nichts abschlagen.

„Mom. Wie geht es Dir?" Himmel, sie sah so müde und blass aus!

„Es geht."

„Du solltest bei uns wohnen, Mom, nicht in so einem Hotel, wo sich niemand um Dich kümmern kann."

„Wir wollten Dich nicht hiermit belasten, Gregory. Ich habe Wilson gebeten, Dir nichts zu sagen. Ich bin gut untergebracht."

„Lass uns jetzt nicht darüber diskutieren, ja?" Wilsons Verrat war immer noch unfassbar für House. „Ich hab' noch was zu erledigen." Er deutete den Gang hinunter.

„Dein Vater möchte Dich gerne sehen, Gregory." erklärte Blythe ihrem Sohn, „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass das wohl nicht passieren wird. Du brauchst das nicht zu tun, Junge."

„Will ich aber."

Zu ihrer Verwunderung marschierte er schnurstracks in das Sterbezimmer. Gordon folgte langsam. Er wollte nicht die Privatsphäre zwischen Vater und Sohn in diesen letzten Stunden stören, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob man nicht eher eine Szene erleben würde, die es erforderte, dass jemand eingriff.

Die Wandlung war subtil wie immer, aber dennoch deutlich genug: Wann immer House seinem Vater gegenübertrat war er wieder das Kind, dass er damals gewesen war. Er fürchtete seinen Vater immer noch, fühlte sich immer noch schuldig, weil er so unfähig war, den Erwartungen und Standards seines Vaters zu genügen – und hasste ihn mit jeder Faser seines Seins.

Viel war nicht mehr dran, an dem Alten, dachte House. Dennoch spürte er immer noch den alten Widerwillen, sich diesem Mann bis auf Schlagdistanz zu nähern. Die meisten Monitore waren abgebaut, außer einer automatischen Pumpe für das Morphium war nur noch ein Monitor für die Vitalfunktionen im Raum. Wie ein unbeteiligter griff House nach der Krankenakte, die am Fußbett hing. Wilsons Name schrie ihn an und House biss die Zähne zusammen. Er überflog die Medikationen. Jeder Eintrag buchstabierte ‚Tod'. Und zum ersten Mal war es House nicht gleichgültig.

Er begrüßte es!

Und fühlte sich dafür schuldig.

„Mein Junge…"

War diese erbärmliche Stimme wirklich die seines Alten? House blickte auf. Das war nicht mehr der Mann, der vor eineinhalb Jahren Wilson beinahe die Nase gebrochen hatte. Das hier war ein Zombie. Ein Skelett mit schlaffer Haut darüber, als hätte man es schlecht angezogen. Vor dieser erbärmlichen Gestalt musste man keine Angst mehr haben. Aber dennoch…

„Ich…hätte nicht gedacht… dass Du kommst."

„Das kann ich mir doch nicht entgehen lassen." antwortete House zynisch. „Der letzte Akt."

Der alte seufzte leise. House dachte schon, der Alte würde nichts weiter sagen, als er es dann doch tat „Blythe sagte… Deine Tochter… ich würde sie gerne sehen…"

House war absolut schockiert von dieser Vorstellung! Er würde doch Vicky nicht hierher bringen. In DIESES HAUS, zu diesem Monster! „nein." Flüsterte er.

„Ich möchte… mein Enkel…kind nur … einmal sehen."

House schüttelte heftig den Kopf „Nein! Niemals!"

„Vielleicht ist …" er musste nachdenken, um den Namen zu finden, „Stella weniger undankbar? Ich möchte mit ihr reden."

Weniger undankbar? House konnte es kaum fassen! Sein Alter hatte Stella einmal gesehen und prompt als Hure tituliert. „Lass Stella da ´raus! Lass meine Familie in Ruhe. Das hier, das ist zwischen Dir und mir. Wie in den Guten Alten Zeiten." House stellte sich auf einmal vor, wie Wilson die kleine Vicky hierhier brachte. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen.

Sein Alter schwieg wieder. House fragte sich, ob es nun genug sei. Aber das war es nie. Das wusste er.

„Ich… hab' viel falsch gemacht, Junge. Es… tut mir leid…"

„Mir auch."

„Du vergibst … mir?"

House blickte seinen Alten mit gespielter Überraschung an „Was? …Nein..."

„Ich sterbe!"

House lachte humorlos „Ach, so einfach ist das, ja? Du glaubst, weil Du's nicht mehr lange machst, sag' ich ‚ja, Dad, ist schon OK. Vergeben und vergessen'?"

„Ich will meinem …Frieden mit Dir machen."

„Tja, ich aber nicht mit Dir. Dumm gelaufen."

„Gregory… ich wollte… wirklich nur das Beste.."

„Klar. Knochen brechen ist eine tolle Erziehungsmaßnahme."

„Vergib mir!"

„Vergiss das." Was war er doch für ein erbärmliches Würstchen! Sein Alter musste fast tot sein, damit er genug Rückgrat entwickelte, um ihm zu widerstehen?

„Was bist Du nur für ein Mensch? Willst deinem sterbenden Vater nicht einmal einen ruhigen Tod gönnen?!" der Alte ballte die Fäuste.

House sah das sehr wohl. „Du würdest die Vergebung aus mir rausprügeln, wenn Du noch kriechen könntest!" er deutete auf die Fäuste. „Was bin ich für ein Mensch? Wenn Du das nicht beantworten kannst…. Du hast mich doch gemacht. Du hast den Sohn bekommen, den Du verdienst." er schüttelte den Kopf, platzierte seine Alu-Krücke vor sich und lehnte sich mit beiden Händen darauf. „Von mir hast Du NICHTS zu erwarten. Ich bin nur hier, um zu sehen, wie Du in die Hölle fährst!" er starrte auf den Monitor, sah wie die Werte verrückt spielten.

Gordon war irgendwann verschwunden um einen Arzt zu holen. Dieser kam herein und warf den Sohn raus und verabreichte dem Alten ein Beruhigungsmittel.

„Sind Sie wahnsinnig? Wollen Sie ihn umbringen?" schnauzte der junge Assistenzarzt ihn an. Er wusste offensichtlich nicht, wen er vor sich hatte.

House starrte ihn nur eisig an, bevor er sich abwandte.

„Greg." Sein Onkel legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, aber House zischte ihn an: „Fass' mich nicht an!" damit floh er aus diesem Todeshaus.

Wilson hatte sich in seinem Büro eingesperrt. Nicht die Reaktion eines reifen Menschen, gab er zu, aber im Moment wollte er niemanden sehen! Er hatte House schon oft wütend gesehen, House hatte ihn schon geschlagen, Wilson dachte, er hätte schon alles gesehen. Aber heute – eine solche von Hass genährte Wut hatte Wilson noch nie gesehen. Zum ersten Mal hatte er wirklich Angst vor House gehabt. Ernsthafte Angst. Nicht die lächerlichen Gedanken wie sonst: ‚oh, gleich haut er mich.' Nein, diesmal hatte er gedacht ‚der bringt mich um!'

Er war Arzt!

Er hatte Eide geschworen!

Er hatte noch nie einen Patienten abgewiesen.

Er hatte John nicht wirklich behandeln wollen, und vielleicht – wer weiß? – vielleicht wäre es das erste Mal gewesen, dass Dr. James E. Wilson, Facharzt für Onkologie einen Patienten abgewiesen hätte.

Wäre da nicht Blythe gewesen.

Houses Mutter war bei den wenigen Besuchen, bei denen House ihn mitgezerrt hatte immer liebenswürdig gewesen. Bei den noch selteneren Besuchen, die sie ihnen in ihrer Dreisamkeit alleine abgestattet hatte, war sie wunderbar gewesen, hatte ihnen das Gefühl gegeben, dass sie die seltsame Konstellation wirklich akzeptierte.

Und dann stand sie vor Wilson – ein weinendes Häufchen Elend, die nicht mehr ein noch aus wusste. Was hätte er denn tun sollen? Außerdem, damit tröstete sich Wilson, war nichts mehr zu machen. Da Blythe wollte, dass ihr Sohn frieden hatte, dachten sie, es sei am besten, Gregory einfach die Tatsache zu verschweigen, dass sein Vater überhaupt hier war. Aber nun hatte das alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht.

House hatte Recht: Er hatte ihn verraten. Er verdiente Houses Zorn.

War ihm sein Beruf wirklich wichtiger, als seine Beziehungen? ‚seine Familie' hatte House sie genannt, als der Alte bei seinem letzten Besuch Chaos und Zerstörung über sie gebracht hatte. Ja, sie waren eine gestörte, abartige Familie, aber sie WAREN eine Familie: Menschen, die sich liebten, die sich vertrauten, sich ergänzten.

Und auch wenn House das nie glauben würde oder auch nur hören wollte: letztendlich kreisten Bridges und er wie Satelliten um das Zentralgestirn House. Zugegeben: Ihrer beider Bahnen überlappten, sie zogen sich gegenseitig auch an, aber was zwischen ihm und Bridges war, konnte man nicht wirklich mit dem vergleichen, was zwischen House und seinen beiden Lebensgefährten war. Aber er hatte scheinbar gefunden, wonach er lange gesucht hatte, denn er schaffte es, treu zu sein. Das war nicht immer einfach, aber er WOLLTE es. Er war glücklich!

Konnte House allen Ernstes verlangen, dass er, Wilson, seine Eide brach? Konnte irgendwer verlangen, dass er wegen seiner Eide seine völlige Loyalität House gegenüber aufgab? „Oh Gott…" Wilson seufzte. Das war ein Dilemma! Und er hatte so gar nicht über die Konsequenzen oder Implikationen nachgedacht.

Er hatte wirklich ordentlich Mist gebaut! Blythes Tränen und das Wissen, dass House seine Mutter sehr, sehr liebte, hatten ihn getrieben, etwas zu tun, was vielleicht nicht wieder zu kitten war.

Liebe und Barmherzigkeit. Wie ging das hier zusammen, wenn er nur eines von beiden anwenden konnte? Wie war es möglich, dass diese Konzepte sich gegenseitig ausschlossen? Wo, verdammt noch mal, war der Fehler in der Logik?

House lag im Park auf einem Tisch und starrte in den Himmel. Es war Oktober und die Kälte eines frühen Herbstes fuhr ihm in die Knochen. Über ihm krächzten Krähen – ein Laut, den er immer mit Trauer und Einsamkeit in Verbindung gebracht hatte. Bei den wenigen sentimentalen Anfällen – meist Alkoholinduziert – dachte er oft, er sei wie eine dieser Krähen die von den meisten Leuten nur Verachtung erfuhren. Er hatte immer geglaubt, dieser Tag, der Tag an dem er erfahren würde, dass sein Alter endlich ex war, das würde ein Tag zum Feiern sein. Aber er fühlte nichts. Höchstens ein winziges bisschen Bedauern, weil in ihm drin, tief verborgen doch ein Teil darauf gehofft hatte, irgendwann würde er tatsächlich seinen Frieden mit seinem Vater machen. Aber ehrlich, nicht so, wie das hier gerade gelaufen war!

Wilson!

House war fassungslos. Wie hatte Wilson das tun können? Nach allem, was Wilson wusste, nach allem was der Alte Wilson angetan hatte! Nach allem, was der IHM angetan hatte! Wenn nicht für sich selbst, so hätte Wilson doch um Houses Willen die Behandlung ablehnen müssen. Und ihn dann auch noch derart zu belügen! Wäre er ein anderer, hätte er wohl geheult, denn der Schmerz war scharf und akut, ging mitten durch ihn hindurch. Aber er war House und so wandelte er seinen Schmerz in Wut.

Er fühlte sich beschissen. Absolut hundsmiserabel. Und dann war es auf einmal wieder da – völlig aus dem Nichts, unerwartet: Verlangen. Die Stimme in seinem Kopf die – wortlos aber um so intensiver, verführerischer – davon erzählte, wie viel besser es ihm gehen könnte. Er bräuchte nur…

/weg! Sei still!/ House schlug sich auf seinen rechten Oberschenkel und krümmte sich sofort vor Schmerz zusammen. Es half nicht. Nicht dieses Mal.

Sein Pager ging los: Wilson. Er drückte es weg. Später Cameron, dann Cuddy: ‚5 stunden' diese Zicke! Er stand langsam auf. House hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er in den Himmel gestarrt hatte, aber als er nun anfing, sich zu bewegen, konnte nicht aufhören, zu zittern. Betont langsam ging er zurück ins Krankenhaus. „Sie haben gerufen, Ma'am?"

„Wo waren Sie?"

„Mittagspause?"

„Vier Stunden lang?"

House blickte erstaunt, klopfte an seine Uhr „Oh… sie ist wohl kaputt. Das tut mir wirklich leid, Cuddylein."

„Das glauben sie doch selbst nicht. Cameron hat was für Sie. Und Sie werden heute nachsitzen!"

„Was ist das hier? Kindergarten?"

„Scheint so." Cuddy kam im Laufe der Zeit immer mehr zu der Überzeugung, dass die meisten Ärzte sich wie Kinder benahmen.

„Ich hab' ne Tochter zu versorgen." Gab House zu bedenken. „Sie haben die Mama auf Reisen geschickt!"

„Dann benehmen Sie sich zur Abwechslung mal wie ein verantwortungsbewusster Vater, House. Sie reißen hier heute ihre acht Stunden ab. Basta." Cuddy war klar dass Wilson sich genauso gut um die Kleine kümmern konnte.

In seinem Besprechungsraum angekommen, schlotterte er immer noch vor Kälte. Cameron stellte ihm einen Kaffee vor die Nase und er wickelte tatsächlich dankbar seine Hände darum. „Also, was gibt's?"

„Zwei Tote mit Lungenentzündung. Sie sind -" Chase wedelte mit den Akten, kam aber nicht weiter.

„DAFÜR stört ihr mich? Zwei TOTE? Bin ich degradiert worden?" er wollte aufstehen und gehen.

„sie sind schneller gestorben, als man brauchte, ‚Lungenentzündung' zu sagen." Cameron hatte ihm den Stock weggenommen und House so quasi an den Stuhl gefesselt. House blickte begehrlich auf seine Gehhilfe.

„Dann waren sie wohl in schlechter Verfassung." House streckte seine Hand aus – er wollte seinen Stock zurück, auch wenn's nur ein hässliches Krankenhaus-Teil war.

„Ein Leistungssportler? Wohl kaum." Cameron legte den Stock weg.

„Vielleicht sind sie ja Meister im Synchronsterben?" offerierte House hoffnungsvoll.

Foreman stöhnte auf. „Das andere war eine werdende Mutter. Alle Untersuchungen gemacht, außer der üblichen rechtsseitigen Nierenschwäche nichts!"

„Wie lange war sie krank?" House trank seinen Kaffee, spürte, wie sich die Wärme zunächst in seinem Magen sammelte und sich dann ausbreitete.

„Drei Tage."

„Man stirbt nicht in drei Tagen an einer Lungenentzündung." House war genervt. Was sollte das hier? Er stand auf, stützte sich am Tisch auf und machte einen Schritt in Richtung seiner Krücke. Cameron startete sofort in ihren verabscheuungswürdigen Glucken-Modus und reichte ihm die Gehhilfe.

„billig." murmelte House nachdem seine rechte Hand sich feste um den Griff geschlossen hatte. Cameron blitzte ihm wütend hinterher, als House zu seinem Büro humpelte.

„Gut, wir warten also."

„Warten?" schallte es dreistimmig von hinten

„Was sonst? Wenn Queen Cuddy denkt, die haben was miteinander zu tun, brauchen wir doch nur zu warten, bis noch einer eingeliefert wird. Ergo… warten." Zufrieden mit seiner Argumentationskette ließ er seine Welpen zurück.

„Dr. Wilson?" es klopfte an seiner Tür. Wilson wollte gerade seine Sachen packen und Feierabend machen.

„Ja, bitte."

Gordon House kam herein. „Dr. Wilson, ich wollte fragen, ob Sie mir einen Gefallen tun könnten."

„Das hängt von Ihrer Frage ab, Mr. House." Er fand diesen House recht sympathisch, aber im Moment war Wilson sich nicht sicher, ob er irgendwen von dieser Sippe sehen wollte, geschweige denn, ihnen einen Gefallen tun!

„Mein Bruder würde gerne mit Dr. Bridges sprechen. Man sagte uns, sie sei nicht im Hause, und ich dachte, Sie könnten mir vielleicht ihre Handy-Nummer geben?"

„Mr. House, es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nichts mehr für ihren Bruder tun."

„Oh… ich.. es ist nur eine Telefonnummer."

„Nein. Sie verstehen nicht. Ich habe den Fall abgegeben. Ich kann NICHTS mehr für Ihren Bruder tun." Wilson rieb sich den Nacken. Er wünschte, dieses Gespräch würde nicht statt finden.

„Hat das etwas mit meinem Neffen zu tun?"

„Meine Gründe sind sehr persönlicher Natur, Mr. House. Mehr möchte ich dazu nicht sagen. Aber lassen Sie bitte Stella – Dr. Bridges raus." Wilson nahm seinen Mantel vom Haken.

„Oh Mann!" Gordon dämmerte etwas. „Gregs Freund, – der heißt nicht Wilson mit Vornamen. SIE sind das!" manchmal war er etwas schwer von Begriff. Greg hatte ihn doch aus einem bestimmten Grund heute Morgen zu Dr. Wilson gezerrt!

„Ich möchte jetzt wirklich nicht darüber reden, OK? Auf wiedersehen."

„Ich war heute Morgen nicht ganz wach, Dr. Wilson. Ich war sicher nicht abweisend, weil ich Gregs Entscheidung missbillige. Ich hab's einfach nicht kapiert." Er war verlegen. Er hatte Wilson heute Morgen sicher ganz schön vor den Kopf gestoßen.

„Das ist schon OK. House trägt nicht gerade ein Plakat mit sich herum, dass auf mich zeigt. Ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen."

Gordon bewegte sich nicht einen Millimeter. „Sie wissen sicher, dass Greg und sein Vater nicht sehr gut miteinander auskommen." Sagte Gordon zögerlich.

„Das ist die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts!" rief Wilson aus.

„Warum haben Sie das gemacht?"

„Was?"

„John. Warum haben Sie John behandelt, wenn Sie auch nur ahnen, was damals passiert ist?" Gordon sah fast genauso fassungslos aus, wie vorher House. Die gleichen blauen Augen starrten ihn an – nur um einige Jahre älter, sehr, sehr viel weiser.

„Wie können SIE dem Alten helfen wollen, wenn SIE auch nur eine Ahnung von dem haben, was damals passiert ist?" schoss Wilson zurück.

„Er ist mein Bruder."

Wilson nickte. „Ich… House liebt seine Mutter. Blythe hat mich angefleht, und ich… ich weiß nicht. Ich dachte, wenn House es nicht weiß, dann… „ Wilson stöhnte. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er gedacht hatte! „House sagt immer, wir behandeln Menschen nicht nach ihren Verdiensten, oder nach ihrer Hautfarbe. Und damit hat er Recht. Ja, John House ist ein Monster!"

Gordon blieb völlig reglos, zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper und ließ den Arzt weiterreden.

„Aber er ist am Ende doch nur ein Mensch. Und er stirbt. Und … ich bin Arzt! Ich glaube an die Eide, die ich geschworen habe." Wilson ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen „Wahrscheinlich vergesse ich einfach immer wieder, wie sehr House den Alten hasst… dass er ihn wohl immer noch fürchtet. Das ist mir fremd. Ich hab' sowas noch nie erlebt. Und natürlich hat er es ´rausgefunden. Er ist völlig ausgerastet."

Gordon sagte nichts. Kein Wort des Trostes, des Verstehens. Sah Wilson die ganze Zeit nur aufmerksam an. Hörte zu.

„Das war Greg, richtig?" fragte Gordon endlich

„Was?" Wilson wusste gar nicht, was der alte Mann meinte.

„Das da." Gordons Finger deutete auf die Schramme auf Wilsons Wange.

Wilson sah Gordon House mit grossen Augen an. Woher …? „Das war keine Absicht!"

„Das sagen sie alle. Mein Vater hat das immer wieder gesagt, Und das hab' ich auch gesagt, als ich unseren Erstgeborenen ins Krankenhaus brachte.… Wilson", sagte Gordon sehr ernst, „Du hast den Drachen geweckt."

Nach diesem beunruhigenden Gespräch hatte Wilson es eilig, nach Hause zu kommen. Die Familie House schien aus lauter Schlägern zu bestehen! Bridges hatte Recht: Die Opfer von Gestern waren die Täter von Morgen. Aber House? Nein, niemals! Wilson hatte noch nie jemanden gesehen, der fürsorglicher und zärtlicher mit seinem Kind umgegangen wäre als House. Auch im PPTH war der grantige Diagnostiker immer hervorragend mit Kindern klar gekommen.

Und von sehr seltenen Ausnahmen abgesehen suchte House nur dann eine Schlägerei, wenn er mal wieder zu selbstzerstörerisch war und jemanden brauchte, der ihm einen Einschenkte. Wilson war so in Gedanken, dass er nicht auf den Verkehr achtete und beinahe ein Motorrad auf der Gegenseite rammte. Der Schreck saß ihm noch in den Knochen, als er in die Einfahrt einbog. Houses Wagen stand vor der Garage. Wilson war erleichtert, denn für einen Moment hatte er befürchtet, House wäre woanders hin gefahren.

Der Diagnostiker sang Vicky gerade ein Schlaflied vor, dass er sich offensichtlich gerade ausgedacht hatte. Wilson stand im Flur und lauschte. Gordon House lag falsch. Hier gab es keinen Drachen, weder wach noch schlafend. Aber natürlich war Vicky NICHT in ihrem Bett. Die Geräusche kamen aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Wilson trat in die Tür „Können wir reden?"

House ignorierte ihn völlig. Das beherrschte er bis zur Perfektion!

Wilson kam näher, setzte sich auf das Bett „Ich bearbeite den Fall nicht mehr."

House stand auf. Mit dem Kind auf einem Arm war das schwierig und so ging es langsam von statten. Aber dann stand er sicher und humpelte ohne ein Wort aus dem Zimmer.

„House! Herrgott noch mal, rede mit mir!" Wilson rannte die Treppe hinunter. House war im Wohnzimmer. „Was soll das kindische Getue?"

„Ich hab Dir vertraut." giftete House. Victoria spürte die gänzlich ungewohnt schlechte Atmosphäre und wurde unruhig.

„Ich hab einen Fehler gemacht, ja. Und, kann ich nicht einmal was dazu sagen? Bin ich abgeurteilt, ja?" Wilson konnte kaum glauben, was er sah. Bei House gingen alle Mauern hoch und alle Türen zu.

„Du hast mich verraten." Vicky weinte uns strampelte – sie wollte weg von diesen dunklen Strömungen.

„Das ist nicht wahr!" protestierte Wilson

House packte Victoria fester, um sie sicher zu halten, was das Kind zu noch mehr und stärkerem Protest veranlasste. So war sie noch nie behandelt worden. Sie hatte Angst! „Halt still!" herrsche House sie an. Vicky bäumte sich auf - noch nie war sie angeschrieen worden! Dann war sie endlich frei, weg von diesem Menschen, der ihr Angst machte - und fiel.

Wilson handelte nicht bewusst. Er sprang herbei und fing Victoria auf halbem Weg auf. Die Kleine schrie wie am Spieß. House stand da, wie eingefroren, bleich wie der Tod. Er bekam keine Luft. Sein Brustkorb fühlte sich an, wie eingequetscht /herzinfarkt./ meldete ihm seine interne diagnostische Abteilung. Keine Luft… Das Atmen fiel ihm unendlich schwer, er schnappte nach Luft wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

„House? House, was ist?." Gottverdammt, konnte Victoria nicht mal aufhören so zu schreien? Wilson legte das Kind unter dem Piano ab und eilte zurück zu House.

Seine Fingerspitzen kribbelten und er fühlte sich benommen. Wieso bekam er keine Luft? /Lungenembolie, akuter pneumothorax, herzinfarkt/

Wilson war bei ihm, redete auf ihn ein, wie es schien. Gott, er brauchte LUFT!

„Sieh mich an, verdammt! Los! Versuch, langsam zu Atmen, House. Atme mit mir!" Wilson versuchte, Houses Blick zu fangen, presste eine von Houses Händen auf seine Brust und gab einen langsamen Rhythmus vor.

So sehr House auch verletzt und wütend war, die Verbindung zu Wilson konnte er nicht einfach abschneiden wie einen Faden. Wilson drang zu House durch, schaffte es, ihrer Beider Atmung zu kontrollieren und House langsam wieder herunterzubringen. „Du hattest eine Panikattacke, House. Beruhige Dich."

House konnte nur auf seine Tochter starren. Was zum Teufel war da eben passiert? Was hatte er getan? Er hatte völlig die Kontrolle verloren! Er riss sich von Wilson los und verließ das Haus.

Wilson konnte House nicht folgen. Das Mädchen hatte Feierabend und war sicher mit Freunden unterwegs. Victoria weinte immer noch, aber schwächer. „Oh, Baby, komm her. Deine Daddys sind wirklich zwei schlimme Idioten, weißt Du das?... schhhht, nicht weinen, Schätzchen… Papa House kommt bald zurück, Du wirst sehen… Der muss nur mal Dampf ablassen….Ist gut…. Bitte hör auf, zu Weinen!" Wilson setzte sich auf das Sofa, seine Knie waren aus Pudding und sein Hals wie zugeschnürt.

Scheiße! Was für eine Scheiße! Es war, als würde das Wissen um die Nähe zu Houses Alten schon genügen, hier jedes Mal alles zu verderben. Wilson konnte seinen Augen nicht schließen – er sah jedes Mal House, wie er zornig Vicky anschrie und dann wie das Kind fiel. Und je öfter er es sah, desto mehr wurde aus dem fallenden Kind ein geworfenes. „Oh, Gott!" Wilson weinte haltlos, seine Arme um das Kind geschlungen, dass er liebte als wäre es sein eigenes.

Wilson versuchte die halbe Nacht lang, House anzurufen, dann gab er auf. Er hätte das Mädchen geweckt, aber Wilson hatte keine Ahnung, wo er House suchen sollte. All das hier hatte er verschuldet durch seine völlige Gedankenlosigkeit. Und er hatte nicht die blasseste Ahnung, wie er das wieder gut machen sollte.

House fuhr zwei mal im Kreis durch Princeton, ziellos. Er war ein Meister im Verleugnen von Tatsachen. Wenn das nicht mehr klappte, dann konnte man immer noch weglaufen. In fünfundneunzig Prozent aller Fälle klappte eines von beidem.

Aber nicht heute.

Es gab Tage, da knallte einem das Leben die Tatsachen derart brutal ins Gesicht, dass man es keinesfalls ignorieren oder ihnen ausweichen konnte.

Heute war so ein Tag.

Normale Menschen hätten jemanden gesucht, dem sie ihr Leid klagen konnten, der zuhörte und vielleicht sogar etwas Weises dazu sagen würde. Aber das war nicht Houses Weg. Ein Mann, der kaum in der Lage war, Gefühle zu definieren war außerstande, sich anderen mitzuteilen.

Houses Weg war: Vergessen.

Er wollte einen vertrauten Ort. Nach einem kurzen Stop im Supermarkt hielt er auf seinem Parkplatz vor dem PPTH und schlich sich durch den Seiteneingang hinein. House wanderte durch die stillen Korridore, stoppte hier und da kurz, rüttelte an der einen oder anderen Tür bis er schließlich die Balkontür zu Wilsons Büro knackte. Das war simpel und er hatte es schon oft getan. Alles, was er suchte, war ordentlich an seinem Platz und endlich zog er die Jalousien seines Büros zu und zündete sich einen von Wilsons Joints an, die der für seine Patienten vorrätig hielt.

Setzte die Flasche an und ließ den Alkohol die Kehle hinabbrennen. Bloß nicht denken!

Rauchen

Trinken

Rauchen

House war über sich selbst zu Tode erschrocken.

Mehr trinken

Kleiner pieks

Trinken

Er konnte nicht fassen, was passiert war

Abwesenheit von Schmerz - gut

Rauchen

Trinken

Er registrierte, wie seine Gedanken träger wurden - sehr gut

Trinken

Taube Finger – er ließ etwas fallen /alkoholvergiftung. Blackout droht/ das war die letzte Meldung, bevor die Diagnostische Abteilung schloss.

Trinken

Dunkel…

„Dr. Wilson!" Cuddys Stimme schnitt durch den noch ruhigen Morgen des Foyers. Wilson sank zusammen. Er war extra früh gekommen, aber das war wohl nicht früh genug gewesen. Wahrscheinlich wohnte Cuddy tatsächlich hier.

Ihre Geste war eindeutig: Büro. Jetzt. Und Cuddys Körpersprache verriet nichts Gutes. Wilson kannte solche Szenen als Zuschauer. Selbst das Ziel von Cuddys missbilligender Aufmerksamkeit zu sein war … beunruhigend. Er stöhnte innerlich, als er drinnen Blythe sitzen sah. Na toll! Das war genau das, was er jetzt noch brauchte!

„Dr Wilson, Mrs. House hier möchte gerne verstehen, warum Sie die weitere Behandlung ihres Mannes ablehnen. Mich würde das auch interessieren." Cuddy nahm platz auf ihrem Richterstuhl.

„Das ist persönlich."

„Dr. Wilson, es entspricht nicht der Arbeitsmoral dieses Hauses, einen Patienten abzulehnen, weil unser Lieblingsteam im Baseball verloren hat."

Wilson schnaubte. „Es ist weit persönlicher. Ich hätte Mr. House nie als Patienten annehmen dürfen. Dr. Morris ist kompetent genug, die weitere Begleitung zu übernehmen. Der Mann geht ex."

„Wilson!" Blythe sah Wilson erschrocken an.

„Tut mir leid, Blythe, aber ich hätte das nie tun dürfen." Wilson wischte sich über das Gesicht. „House ist völlig augeflippt, als er es erfahren hat." Wilson begann, im Büro auf und ab zu gehen.

„Er beruhigt sich auch wieder , Wilson. Das hat er immer." besänftigte Blythe ihren quasi Schweigersohn.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Wilson konnte so viel Blindheit und Verleugnung nicht fassen. „Blythe, mach die Augen auf: Dein Sohn ist ein Krüppel!"

„Was hat sein Bein damit zu tun? Willst Du John auch dafür die Schuld geben?"

„Ich rede nicht von seinem Bein!" rief Wilson aus. Das war doch alles nicht wahr! Er schlug sich gegen die Brust, auf sein Herz „Da drin, Blythe. Da ist alles kaputt. Weil Sein VATER jahrelang darauf herumgetrampelt ist! Wenn man ein Kind schlägt, schlägt man immer auch auf dessen Seele ein. Er ist ein Krüppel, durch und durch."

Beide Frauen starrten Wilson entgeistert an.

„Und Du hast keine Ahnung, wie es ist, daneben zu stehen und hilflos zuzusehen." flüsterte Wilson mehr zu sich selbst als zu Blythe.

„Mein Gott…" das war Cuddy.

Wilson plumpste auf das Sofa „House sieht es als Verrat an, dass ich seinen Alten behandele. Und… ich denke, er hat Recht." Wilson vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Ich, persönlich, glaube, dass Houses Vater ein Monster ist. Man sollte ihn anklagen. Ich als Arzt glaube, dass er wie jeder andere ein Recht auf gute Behandlung hat." Er schüttelte den Kopf „Es tut mir leid, aber diesen Konflikt kann ich nicht auflösen. Ich kann John House nicht weiter behandeln."

„Wilson, ich weiß dass Sie ihr Privatleben normalerweise nicht mit ins Büro nehmen, deswegen werde ich hier mal ein Auge zudrücken."

„Das ist zu gnädig, Boss." In seiner Stimme schwang keine Dankbarkeit.

„Aber das geht so nicht weiter. House war gestern den halben Tag nicht erreichbar. Fangen Sie ihn ein!"

„Der redet nicht einmal mehr mit mir! Beurlauben Sie ihn. Sein Vater stirbt, er hat ´ne Krise."

„Das klang eben nicht, als ob ihn das sonderlich störte." meinte Cuddy trocken.

„Wer weiß das schon? Ich denke, er weiß das selbst nicht so genau…."

„Egal, er hat hier zu tun. Arbeit war für ihn noch immer die beste Medizin. Schaffen sie ihn her, Wilson!"

Ee ging zur Tür Dort hielt er noch mal an „Wenn das eben Gesagte jemals diesen Raum verlassen sollte, wird dieses Haus eine neue Chefin brauchen. Und einen neuen Onkologen. Wir verstehen uns?"

Cuddy nickte ernst.

Auf dem Weg zu seinem Büro sah Wilson, dass bei House die Jalousien zu waren. Hier hatte er also die Nacht verbracht. Wilson machte kehrt und besorgte in der Cafeteria ein House-mäßiges Frühstück: Kaffee und Donuts.

Er marschierte in das Besprechungszimmer der Diagnostik. „Morgen." Wilson knallte eine Zwanzig-Dollar Note auf den Tisch. „Geht was essen, in die Ambulanz oder sonst wohin, aber macht dass ihr hier ´raus kommt." wies er Houses Welpen an.

„Hey, da gibt's ein Zauberwort." klagte Foreman.

„Dr. Wilson ist heute nicht in der Laune, der nette Dr. Wilson zu sein." erklärte Wilson den Dreien, „Dr. Wilson hatte ´ne Scheißnacht und wenn er nicht sofort kriegt, was er will, werdet ihr sehen dass Dr. House ein Waisenkind gegen mich ist. Raus. Sofort." er brüllte nicht, er sagte das leise und nett, aber machte allen Dreien um so mehr klar, dass Wilson meinte, was er sagte. Chase krallte sich das Geld und alle eilten davon – bestrebt nicht im Bannkreis der anstehenden Katastrophe zu sein, wenn die Bombe hoch ging.

In Houses Büro stank es zum Himmel! House lag auf seinem Sessel und sah eher bewusstlos als schlafend aus, aber Wilson stellte erst das Essen ab und riss die Balkontür auf – der Dunst aus Alkohol und Hash war genug, um ihn high zu machen!

House stöhnte und griff sich an den schmerzenden Schädel. Wo war er? Wer auch immer ihn störte, sollte verschwinden „Raus!"

„Nein."

Wilson! Der ließ ja nicht locker! Ganz vorsichtig setzte House sich auf – der Raum war immer noch instabil – wahrscheinlich sollte er heute nicht Autofahren! Aufstehen. Sehr, sehr langsam und vorsichtig aufstehen… nein. House plumpste in den Sessel zurück. Wow, das war ja gestern ein guter Cocktail gewesen! Selbst der Nachhall war gigantisch.

„Du bist ja immer noch betrunken." Wilson löste eine Brausetablette in einem Glas Wasser auf – erstmal den Mineralhaushalt auf Vordermann bringen. Er hielt House das Getränk hin. Der starrte durch ihn hindurch, als sei er nicht da. Wilson rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. House bewegte sich nicht.

/Stillleben gebrochener Herzen/ dachte Wilson. Er hatte keine Ahnung, woher dieser Gedanke kam, aber er fand ihn sehr passend. Er fragte sich, ob ein Außenstehender bei Betrachtung dieser Szene ahnen könnte, wie viel Schmerz darin lag? Wie der Sekundenzeiger der Wanduhr mit jedem Zucken tiefere Wunden schlug? „Mein Gott, mach mich wenigstens zu Sau, House!"

Das war noch nie passiert. Egal, wie sauer House bisher auf ihn gewesen war, er hatte seine Wut lautstark an Wilson ausgelassen. Dieses Schweigen war beängstigend.

House kämpfte sich hoch. Er stand unsicher, aber er stand. „Und wenn Du zehn Jahre meine Scheiße frisst, Wilson, ändert das nichts."

/gott, was für eine Fahne!/

House humpelte langsam zum Balkon.

„Hör mich wenigstens an!"

„Ich hab' keinen Bock auf Deine erbärmlichen Rechtfertigungen. Verpiss Dich." Murmelte House aus Rücksicht auf seinen Brummschädel.

„wie gut, dass Du nie erbärmlich bist!" Wilson kam hinter House her. Der drehte sich um, sah Wilson lange an. Da lag Schmerz in diesen eisigen Augen. Aber hauptsächlich brannte da Wut.

Der Onkologe bereitete sich auf den Schlag vor. Das würde richtig weh tun! House war nicht in der Stimmung, gnädig zu sein, ihn nur ein bisschen zu schubsen oder so. Aber House beschloss, dass Wilson den Aufwand nicht wert war und drehte sich wieder weg. Frische Luft…

„Du kannst Deiner Mutter jeden Wunsch abschlagen, nicht wahr? Dich lässt es kalt, wenn sie heulend vor Dir steht, nicht wahr? Himmelherrgott, ich hab' das doch nicht gemacht, weil ich den Alten mag! Ich …ich hab's für Deine Mutter gemacht. Weil ich weiß, dass Du so sehr an ihr hängst."

Wilson sah die gespannten Schultern, währen House am Geländer lehnte und mit seiner Übelkeit rang. „Geh…" sprach der Rücken müde.

„Weißt Du noch, wie Du Foreman zur Sau gemacht hast? ‚Wir behandeln Menschen nicht nach ihrem Strafregister.' DEINE Worte, House. MEINE Überzeugung. UNSERE Eide. Ich wollte es einfach allen Recht machen… Ich… dachte…" er wusste nicht mehr, was er sich gedacht hatte.

„Das spielt keine Rolle mehr, Wilson." House drehte sich um – er musste dringend mal aufs Klo – und Wilson dachte, House sähe so unendlich traurig aus „Gestern Abend – das hätte nie passieren dürfen."

„Das war ein Unfall, House!"

House lachte freudlos „Das höre ich so oft!"

„Du warst einfach nicht in der Lage, sie mit einem Arm zu halten. Sie ist ein Wildfang."

„Und Mommy hat immer einen Grund parat, warum Daddy es diesmal getan hat." House ging zur Tür.

„Wo gehst Du hin?"

„Kotzen…"

Wilson eilte mit dem Mülleimer zu House – der würde es nie bis zur Toilette schaffen – der konnte ja kaum stehen! Als es losging, hielt Wilson den größeren Mann, damit der nicht umkippte. „Ich hab Dich. Ist OK, House. Ich… ich hab Dich." Wilson lehnte seine Stirn gegen House Rippen und wartete geduldig, bis es vorbei war. Er erlebte täglich schlimmeres als einen leeren, revoltierenden Magen!

„Du bist nicht so!" insistierte Wilson.

„Beweise!" House spülte den Geschmack von Galle mit dem Mineralgetränk herunter.

Impulsiv griff Wilson nach Houses linker Hand und presste sie auf seine Brust, bevor House etwas dagegen tun konnte. „Hier. Hier ist die Stimme, die mir sagt, dass Du nicht so bist."

House legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und sah auf Wilsons Brust. Auf die Hände, die darauf lagen. Wilsons Hand auf seiner. Seine Hand auf Wilsons Herz. er spürte den raschen, starken Rhythmus. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und zog seine Hand weg „Es ist das Letzte, mich zu belügen, aber Dich selbst – das ist erbärmlich."

House ging wieder zur Tür. Wenn er nicht bald was tat, würde seine Blase platzen! „Hol Stella vom Flughafen ab – ich bin zu besoffen."

Für die Laufburschendienste war er also noch gut genug!

Als House zurückkam, war Wilson verschwunden. Dafür waren seine Welpen da, sichtlich aufgeregt.

„Wir haben einen!" verkündete Chase.

House zog eine Grimasse „Schreien Sie nicht so!" er kippte noch zwei Gläser Wasser in sich hinein bevor er sich einen Kaffee einschenkte und natürlich nichts in die Spardose einwarf. Er zog die Jalousien zu.

„So. wir haben einen … was?" House setzte sich vorsichtig hin. Niveauänderungen schmerzten besonders und jetzt wachte auch noch sein Bein auf. Seine Hand rieb unbewusst den schmerzenden Rest des Muskels

„Akute Lungenentzündung. Aus voller Gesundheit heraus. Nasse Lunge. Blutiger Auswurf. Fieber. Ihr Zustand verschlechtert sich rasend schnell."

„Antibiotika?"

„schon eingeleitet." erklärte Chase.

House nickte „Ab wann können wir mit einer Reaktion rechnen?"

„Heute Nachmittag – wenn Sie so lange lebt." ach ja, Cameron, die Skeptikerin.

„Dann haben wir ja noch ein bisschen Zeit. Foreman, Sie lassen eine Kultur anlegen. Chase, sie bringen mir mal meine Medizin aus dem Schreibtisch und ‚ne frische Spritze. Und danach gehen wir ´runter, bisschen Spaß haben."

Foreman rauschte ab, während Chase seinem Chef die kleine Ampulle, einen Stauschlauch und eine verpackte Einwegspritze brachte. In der Hand hielt er einen in Alkohol getränkten Wattebausch. Die beiden jüngeren Ärzte sahen zu, wie House sich mit großer Routine den Arm abband, eine Faust ballte und die Spritze nahm. Chase wischte die Einstichstelle ab und dann injizierte sich House das Metamizol.

„Woher haben Sie das?" fragte Chase. Das Zeug war nicht mehr auf dem Markt – zumindest nicht in den USA.

„Es gibt so etwas, das nennt man ‚Ausland'." House stand langsam auf. „Auf geht's, mitkommen!"

House führte sie zum Aufzug, aber er fuhr in den Keller.

„Obduzieren wir jetzt doch?"

„Wir können auch noch warten, bis die neue Patientin drauf geht – wenn Ihnen das lieber ist?" Houses genervter Blick traf zwei andere genervte Blicke. Er ging in den Sezierraum „Suchen Sie sich die frischere aus und schaffen Sie den oder die dann hier rein." House zog sich ein paar Handschuhe an. Auf den Kittel verzichtete er – seine Welpen würden ja die Drecksarbeit machen.

Die Leiche wurde hereingerollt und mit vereinten Kräften hoben sie sie auf den metallenen Tisch. Chase griff nach der Säge.

„Nicht so hektisch! Wir haben Stunden Zeit." House ging um die Tote herum. Sie war wohl im sechsten Monat schwanger gewesen, schätzte er.

„Starten Sie mal die Aufzeichnung." Wies er sie an. Als die Kamera lief, ratterte House die Eröffnungsformel für jede Obduktion herunter: Anwesende, Datum, Name der Toten etc.

Er packte den Kopf und brach mit sichtlicher Anstrengung die Totenstarre, die voll ausgebildet war. Cameron verzog das Gesicht. Ihr Chef zuckte nicht mit der Wimper! Die unendliche Gefühlskälte, mit der House üblicherweise agierte erschreckte Cameron auch nach all diesen Jahren noch.

„Was tun Sie?" fragte Chase

„Ich suche. Irgendwas. Keine Ahnung. Sie dürfen aber gerne mitsuchen."

„Wie großzügig!" Cameron war froh, dass sie wenigstens nicht stark genug war, die Beweglichkeit der Gelenke wieder herzustellen. House und Chase hatten alle Mühe damit, für die Beine mussten sie sogar zu zweit anpacken.

Das Ergebnis war ernüchternd: ein kleiner Schnitt im linken Fuß, etwas Ausschlag – wahrscheinlich Neurodermitis und zwei Hämatome. Eines stammte wohl von einer Tischkante, das andere, auf den Rippen konnten sie nicht sofort erklären. Foreman war mittlerweile auch eingetroffen.

„Na Dann, Chase, das ist jetzt Ihr Einsatz. Säge." House machte einen Schritt zurück.

Während Chase den Brustkorb öffnete, ratterte in Houses Hirn die Diagnose weiter. „Es könnte auch Vogelgrippe sein. War sie im Ausland?"

Foreman starrte House entgeistert an „Darauf kommen Sie JETZT?" der Neurologe eilte zu einem Schrank und verteilte Papierne Atemschutzmasken. Die Welpen zogen sie schnell an. House ließ sich Zeit, damit sie sein amüsiertes Grinsen sehen konnten. „Immerhin. SIE sind gar nicht darauf gekommen."

Wie zu erwarten war die Lunge völlig im Eimer. Sie entnahmen eine Probe zur Untersuchung im Labor. Durch das hohe Fieber waren auch andere Organe in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden, es gab hier und da Einblutungen – aber Posthum könnte das alles mögliche sein. Leider übersahen sie wegen der fortgeschrittenen Schwangerschaft die beginnende Nekrotisierung einer Niere. Menschen machten nun einmal Fehler – vor allem, wenn sie total verkatert und auf Entzug waren.

„Na dann machen Sie mal zu." House wedelte in Richtung der Toten „Und dann verschanzen wir uns noch ein bisschen im Labor. Na, Cameron, darauf freuen Sie sich doch schon, oder?"

House hatte keine Ahnung, wie Recht er mit seinem Satz haben sollte!

„Kann man euch denn nicht drei Tage alleine lassen?" Wilson hatte Bridges alles über den vergangenen Tag erzählt und sie verdaute das alles nun. „Hat der Papa Dich erschreckt, meine Süße?" Stella knuddelte Vicky, die vor Entzücken laut quietschte und mit den Beinchen strampelte. „Böser Papa."

„es WAR ein Unfall!" insistierte Wilson. „House war völlig außer sich und gestresst. Das hätte jedem passieren können."

„Ich sage ja nichts anderes." Bridges wandte sich ganz ihrer Tochter zu, spielte mit ihr, bis sie müde wurde. Als Vicky für die Nacht in ihrem Bettchen lag, kuschelten sich Bridges und Wilson neben an im Schlafzimmer aneinander. Bridges sah Wilson an „ich vertsteh's nicht. Wie konntest Du das tun, Wilson?"

„Barmherzigkeit."

„Aber nicht für IHN!"

„Dann ist es keine Barmherzigkeit."

Stella nickte und seufzte. Wilson hatte ja irgendwo Recht. Trotzdem – sie hätte das nicht gekonnt, nicht gewollt. „Das Konzept ist House so fremd wie einer Kuh das Schachspiel. Das kann er nicht verstehen."

„Erzähl mir was Neues!" Wilson lachte humorlos

„Komm her!" Bridges zog ihn in die Arme und hielt Wilson so fest, wie noch nie. Sie konnte spüren, wie er anfing zu zittern.

„Er hasst mich…" Wilson fühlte sich absolut miserabel, zerrissen.

„Das ist Unsinn. Er ist wütend. Lass ihn das ausleben, dann fängt er sich wieder." Stella hielt Wilson fest, versuchte, ihn zu trösten. Aber sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass House das nur schwer vergeben würde.

Es würde mal wieder spät werden. Sie hatten keinen Schnelltest für H5N1 und mussten den erst per Expressboten bestellen. Das passte House ganz gut in den Kram, denn er wollte nicht Heim und die Arbeit lieferte eine Willkommene Ausrede. Klar, ein Teil von ihm wollte nichts anderes als nach Hause zu fahren: Bridges wäre da! Victoria – und Wilson. Auf den hatte er absolut keine Lust! Er war immer noch kurz davor, Wilson ´rauszuwerfen, konnte das aber nicht tun. Alleine schon wegen Bridges ging das nicht. Also musste er selbst eben wegbleiben.

Zum Zeitvertreib könnte er bei Fin vorbei schauen. Er suchte eine Weile im Internet, druckte dann einige Seiten aus und ging so bewaffnet zu dem Jungen Archäologen.

Fin sah übel aus. Sie hatten ihm den Kiefer verdrahten müssen, ein Auge war noch immer komplett zu geschwollen, die schlanke, elegante linke Hand war aufgespannt zwischen Stahlstiften und Drahtseilen, damit die Knochen wieder richtig zusammenwuchsen.

„Hey. Ich dachte, ich langweile Dich ein wenig, so lange Du Dich nicht wehren kannst." begrüßte House den armen Kerl. Unfähig, zu antworten, zwinkerte Fin mit dem gesunden Auge. House las die Medikationsliste – zumindest hatte der Junge keine Schmerzen.

House zog einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich. „Ich hätte Dir ja was aus dem Kamasutra vorgelesen, aber Du sprichst ja kein Sanskrit und Frauen sind Dir egal. Also kann ich Dich mit ein paar alten Artikeln aus dem Jahrbuch der Infektionskrankheiten langweilen oder Dir eine Gute-Nacht Geschichte vorlesen." Jetzt, da Fin keinen Vaterersatz mehr brauchte, dachte House, er könne sich das erlauben. „Einmal zwinkern ist Syphilis, zweimal ist Der Kleine Prinz."

Fin zwinkerte zweimal. House schauderte sichtbar „huah. Ich habe befürchtet, dass Du auf solchen Kitsch abfährst."

Fin zeigte ihm den rechten Mittelfinger, aber sein Gesicht zeigte ein verzerrtes Lächeln. House machte es sich bequem und begann, mit ruhiger Stimme zu lesen. Fin entspannte sich. Normalerweise war er der Geschichtenerzähler. Dass House sich nun revanchierte, erfüllte Fin mit tiefer Dankbarkeit. Houses Stimme begleitete ihn in den Schlaf, machte seine Träume weniger beängstigend. Irgendwann wurde er wach – der Stuhl war leer. Im Augenwinkel sah Fin eine Bewegung und im ersten Moment erschrak er. Dann sah er, dass es House war, der die Apparate und Infusionen kontrollierte.

„Schlaf weiter." murmelte House. Er verließ den Kranken und nach einem Abstecher zur Toilette verkroch er sich in sein Büro. Er hustete. Das konnte eigentlich nicht sein, dachte er. So viel hatte er doch gar nicht genommen?

_Er__ stand auf einem Golfplatz zusammen mit seinem Vater und dessen Vater. Die beiden Alten prahlten mit ihren Taten während sie mit ihren Golfschlägern kleine Körperteile herumschlugen. House wollte sich die Ohren zu halten, aber aus irgendeinem Grund ging das nicht._

_Sie lachten ihn aus, verhöhnten ihn._

_Ein Monster, verkrüppelt und verdreht, grausam entstellt, die einst menschlichen Züge kaum noch erkennbar fraß ein Baby Sein aufgeblähter Leib entließ seine Brut ohne Ende – einige krochen davon, andere waren weniger glücklich und wurden von ihm verschlungen. Es gebar nur, um die eigene Brut zu fressen._

_Victoria älter, lag auf dem Boden, zerbrochen wie eine Puppe. Nur der Mund schien noch zu funktionieren, sie weinte ‚Ich will auch lieb sein, Daddy!" Aber Daddy war wütend und trat. Der Puppenkopf zerplatzte wie eine reife Wassermelone._

House wachte keuchend auf. Sein Herz schlug wie rasend, er war klatschnass geschwitzt. Heute Nacht hatten die Drogen nicht den gewünschten Effekt. Er wanderte ziellos durch das Krankenhaus, bis er schließlich auf dem Dach landete. Sein Rückzugsort – lange schon ein offenes Geheimnis.

Es war eine sternenklare, kalte Nacht. Sein verschwitzter Körper dampfte, sein Atem stand wie eine kleine Rauchwolke vor ihm und für einen Moment dachte, House, das sei passend für ein Monster. Er humpelte an die Brüstung und blickte über die Stadt ohne wirklich zu sehen. Die Zeit seit Vickys Geburt war gut gelaufen. Er hatte wirklich gedacht, er wäre OK. Tja, das war wohl ein Trugschluss gewesen!

Für einen Moment wollte er nur eines: ins Hospiz stürmen und das erbärmliche Restchen Leben aus seinem Vater herauspressen, der ihm die einzige reine Freude seines Lebens derart versauerte. Er würde dieses Erbe nicht antreten! Alles was er brauchte, war ein bisschen Mut.

„House?"

Das war Stella. House drehte sich zu ihr hin, beobachtete ihr Herankommen. Stella… wie anders kämpfte diese Frau! Wilson war der Rammbock, der stoisch still hielt, wütend dagegen hielt, wenn House sich austoben musste. Und auch wenn House bei diesen verbalen Widderkämpfen die fieseren Tricks kannte, Wilson hielt immer stand, verbeult, vermackt, aber er schaffte es.

Stella dagegen war wie Wasser: weich, nachgiebig, unendlich flexibel. Und trotzdem so beharrlich, so kraftvoll dass sie am Ende eigentlich immer bekam, was sie wollte. Diese Art zu Kämpfen kannte House nicht und er hatte bald erkannt, dass er deswegen oft verlor.

Nie machte sie eine Szene, immer war sie für ihn beherrscht und weinte fast nie. Er wusste, dass sie das bei Wilson tat. Dafür ging sie mit Wilson zu den Beerdigungen, die House nie besuchen wollte.

Bridges sah ihn an der Brüstung stehen – ein gespenstische Bild – der Dampf stieg von seiner Kleidung auf, beleuchtet von den Lampen unten auf der Straße – wie ein Wesen aus Feuer geboren. „Was machst Du hier?"

„Ich muss nachdenken."

„Komm nach Hause, Gregory. Wir warten auf Dich. Wir vermissen Dich." Stella fasste ihn am Arm.

Das war der Eröffnungszug. House konnte ihr kaum einmal widerstehen, wenn sie es erst einmal geschafft hatte, ihn zu berühren. Ihre Hände waren verzaubert, verzaubernd und er hatte noch nicht den Gegenzauber gefunden. Wollte er auch nicht. Nicht wirklich. „Nein, Sternchen." Er entzog sich ihr sanft.

„ist es wegen Wilson?"

„Auch."

„Auch?"

„Wilson hat Dir sicher erzählt, was mit Vicky passiert ist."

„Haarklein."

„Wie kannst Du dann wollen, dass ich zurück in dieses Haus komme?" er versuchte, es nicht ‚Zuhause' zu nennen.

„Weil es ein Unfall war."

House schüttelte den Kopf „das hätte nie passieren dürfen. Das war kein Unfall. Ich… am Ende bin ich nicht besser als ER."

„Was passiert ist, ist dass ein Krüppel der nur einen Hand frei hatte ein sich wie wild gebärdendes Kind nicht bändigen konnte. Sonst gar nichts."

House schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin ein Monster."

„Wenn Du in den Spiegel siehst, Gregory, dann starrt Dich ein erbärmlicher Wicht an, ich weiß. Denn dieser Spiegel ist der, den Dein Vater Dir geschenkt hat. Du kennst keinen anderen, deswegen kannst Du nicht wissen, dass dieser Spiegel ein hässliches Zerrbild in düsteren Farben reflektiert. Es ist der gleiche Spiegel der aus Wilson eine schwanzlutschende Memme und aus mir eine Hure macht. Wie kannst Du das eine glauben, das andere nicht?" manchmal war es nicht einfach, House mit Ratio zu verkaufen, was eigentlich pure Emotion war.

House vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen und starrte stumm auf seine Füße. Er wusste es nicht.

„Könntest Du einen unserer Spiegel verwenden, dann wärst Du erstaunt. Du würdest einen Mann sehen, rau aber gutaussehend, mit Rückgrat und unbeugsamem Willen, einem brillanten Geist und dicken Panzerungen um ein unglaublich weiches Herz." Bridges griff wieder nach seiner Hand und diesmal zog er sie nicht weg. Diese Dinge zu hören machten House schrecklich verlegen. Bridges sah mehr, als wirklich da war. Alle Welt konnte bestätigen, dass er ein herzloser Bastard war. House schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Das mit dem Herzen, das sehen natürlich nicht alle. Das liegt daran, dass nur Liebe diese Panzerung durchbrechen kann. Aber ich liebe Dich, House. Und Wilson auch. Und Vicky. Kinder haben ein sehr feines Gespür für solche Dinge."

Oh, sie wusste, was sie tat! Bridges zog ihre Trumpfkarte: Victoria! Er schüttelte den Kopf, diesmal bestimmter. „Ich bin nicht gut für sie." Es machte ihn unendlich traurig, das zugeben zu müssen!

„Sei nicht so hart mit dir selbst!" schalt Bridges „Du hast vor sechzehn Monaten alles auf eine Karte gesetzt. Du hast eine Wette abgeschlossen und der Einsatz ist das Leben und Glück Deiner Tochter. Ist das nicht ein bisschen mehr Anstrengung wert? Du hast Angst, das kann ich verstehen. Aber Du selbst hast gesagt, Du würdest alles für sie tun. Nun stolperst Du, weil jemand anders Dir ein Bein gestellt hat und ziehst sofort den Schwanz ein?"

House wollte etwas sagen, aber seine Zähne klapperten vor Kälte.

„Wir geben Dich nicht so schnell auf. Du solltest das auch nicht tun. Wir lieben Dich. Wir setzten auf Dich. All in."

„Ich… ich…" er rang um die Worte, es schien als ob seine Zunge nicht in der Lage wäre, diese Lautfolge zu erzeugen, Er zog sie linkisch an sich – keine Chance, sie dabei anzusehen. Aber sie blickte zu ihm auf, ließ seinen Blick nicht los und zwang ihm die Worte ab. „Ich… liebe euch auch." Ein flüstern, sanft wie der Wind, mehr war es nicht, aber Stellas Herz wollte vor Freude zerspringen! Sie wusste, wie viel Überwindung das House gekostet haben musste.

Sie fühlte sein Zittern und schaffte es nun endlich, ihn in das Haus zurückzuführen. In der Kantine kaufte sie ihm eine heiße Schokolade. „Kommst Du jetzt nach hause?"

Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. „Noch nicht. Ich… muss erst… nachdenken."

„Du bist erkältet. Du gehörst ins Bett." Sie hatte eine Schlacht gewonnen. Der Krieg aber war noch lange nicht vorbei.

„Davon gibt's hier genug. Ich bin OK."

„Soll ich hierbleiben?"

„Nein. Du lähmst mein Hirn."

Sie küsste ihn. „Denk nicht zu lange nach. Es ist nicht das Selbe ohne Dich…. Soll ich Wilson was sagen?"

„Nein."

Bridges ging. House WAR ein hartherziger Bastard, wenn er es wollte!

House saß noch lange in der Kantine. Wieder hatte er einen Kampf verloren. Hoffentlich würde das nicht in einer Katastrophe enden!

Als Stella wieder nach Hause kam, wachte Wilson auf. „Und?" Stella kam wieder ins Bett. Es war noch genug von der Nacht übrig, um zu schlafen, ohne am nächsten Morgen wie gerädert aufzuwachen.

„Er wird nicht vom Dach springen oder sonst eine Dummheit machen, denke ich."

Das beruhigte Wilson etwas. „Gut."

„Er muss aber noch denken und dabei störe ich." Bridges rollte sich zu Wilson hinüber.

„Kann ich mir vorstellen. Er hat Dich seit fast einer Woche nicht gesehen." Wilson streichelte Stellas Arm, testete, ob eine Annäherung jetzt Erfolg haben würde. Sie rutschte näher heran, bis sich ihre Körper berührten. Stella schob eine Hand unter Wilsons T-Shirt, fand eine Brustwarze und ließ einen Finger darum kreisen.

Im nu war Wilsons Körper mit Gänsehaut überzogen.

„Ist Dir kalt?" scherzte Bridges.

„Und wie!"

„Oh, dann müssen wir Dich aber schnell aufheizen!" beide lachten leise. Bridges' Hand machte sich auf die Reise an Wilsons Körper hinunter. Bridges unbeschwerte Art beim Sex hatte etwas Erfrischendes.

Wilson tastete nach Stellas Brüsten. Sie waren voller, fester, fand er. Wahrscheinlich bekam sie bald ihre Tage. Er musste zugeben, dass er in diese Hinsicht nicht so ein Aufmerksamer Partner war wie House, der scheinbar immer genau wusste, in welcher Phase des Zyklus sich Stella gerade befand. Es interessierte ihn auch nicht, dass die Hormone dafür sorgten, dass eine Frau dann am attraktivsten schien, wenn sie in der fruchtbarsten Phase war. „Du fasst Dich so unglaublich gut an!" flüsterte er, bevor er sie leidenschaftlich küsste.

„Das sagt der Richtige!" Bridges' Hand fand Wilsons haarloses Geschlecht, was sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue quittierte. Sie umfasste sein Skrotum. „Und, hast Du gespart?" sie schnurrte ihn an dass es Wilson heiß und kalt wurde.

„Ziemlich… Oh!" sie hatte fester zugepackt, was ihm ein Gefühl völliger Verletzlichkeit gab – gleichzeitig fand er es aber auch sehr erregend. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich merklich und er wurde noch härter. Stella nahm sich vor, das ein anderes Mal weiter zu erforschen.

„Na dann…" Bridges rollte sich auf den Rücken, spreizte ihre Schenkel einladend und strich mit einer Hand aufreizend an sich herab, während sie mit der anderen Wilsons Erektion langsam streichelte „komm her!" flüsterte sie.

Er drang in sie ein, langsam und vorsichtig bis sie ihn ganz aufgenommen hatte. Sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Taille und gab sich ganz seinem Rhythmus hin. „lass Dich einfach gehen, Jamie." flüsterte sie.ermutigend. Wilson übertrieb es oft mit seiner Rücksichtnahme, was zwar dafür sorgte, dass Stella nie zu kurz kam, aber oft überriß er die Sache und dann war am Ende fast grobe Handarbeit nötig. So würde das mit dem Kind nie etwas werden! „Ich möchte Dich spüren! In mir."

Ihre Fingernägel kratzen über seinen Rücken und er stöhnte. Die Art mit der Stella ihm entgegen kam war unglaublich heiß und zur Abwechslung tat er mal genau, was sie wollte. Das Timing hätte nicht perfekter sein können, denn sie hatten ihre Höhepunkte zur gleichen Zeit. Stella rief seinen Namen während ihr Körper sich spannte wie ein Bogen. Wilson biß in ihre Schulter, um seinen Schrei zu unterdrücken.

Stella hatte ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen, als Wilson sich von ihr trennte.

„Was gibt's da zu lachen?" fragte er amüsiert.

„Ich glaube, Du hast eben einen Treffer gelandet, James Wilson." Vielleicht hatte House sie auch deswegen wieder nach Hause geschickt. House wusste immer, woran sie gerade war und in den letzten Monaten war er jedes Mal fast enttäuscht gewesen, wenn sie doch wieder ihre Periode bekam. Vielleicht war es auch nur weil er nun derjenige war, der Kondome benutzen musste, was ihm ganz und gar nicht gefiel!

„Oh, Mann!" der Gedanke war trotz allem doch ein wenig beklemmend, fand Wilson.

Als die Welpen am nächsten Tag erschienen, war House schon mit dem Labor beschäftigt. Erstaunt starrte Cameron House an. House machte freiwillig eine Autopsie mit? House verkrümelte sich nicht sondern ging früh morgens ins Labor? Da stimmte doch was nicht!

Als House Camerons Blick bemerkte, starrte er zurück und schaffte es, in seine Augen etwas hineinzulegen, was Cameron erröten ließ. „Was?" fragte er schließlich.

„Sind Sie krank?"

„Verkatert." Er räusperte sich.

„Sie schwitzen."

„Blödsinn. Himmel, gehen Sie endlich ans Mikroskop!" House hasste dieses Geglucke! Ja, er war bisschen zittrig aber nach den letzen beiden Nächten war das ja wohl kein Wunder! Sein Puls war erhöht – war auch nicht wirklich erstaunlich.

Er holte tief Luft, um zu seufzen aber der Versuch endete in einem Husten. Cameron und Foreman starrten ihn erschrocken an.

„Was? Ich hab' mich gestern wohl erkältet." Er hatte definitiv zu lange im Park gelegen, hatte bei seinem düsteren Grübeln die Zeit vergessen und letzte Nacht nass geschwitzt auf dem Dach in der Kälte zu stehen war auch nicht wirklich intelligent gewesen, musste er zugeben.

Foreman legte die Innenseite seines Handgelenkes gegen Houses Stirn. „Sie haben kein Fieber."

„Natürlich habe ich kein Fieber!" House sah Foreman mit seinen ‚du-vollidiot!'-Blick an „Ich bin voller NSAIDs – da kriegt man kein Fieber."

„Sie müssen das Absetzen."

„Hat man Ihnen in's Hirn geschissen? Oder ist Ihnen entgangen, dass ich Schmerzen habe?" ah, wenigsten streiten konnte er sich, wenn der Fall schon nicht sooo interessant war.

„Vergesst Chase und seinen Test!" unterbrach Cameron die nette Unterhaltung. Sie war eine unglaubliche Spielverderberin! „Das ist Pest."

„Da war keine Beule, nichts! Foreman, haben Sie eine Beule gesehen die nicht an eine schwangere gehört?"

Der schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnte House bei so einer Prognose so ruhig bleiben?

„Dann haben wir den Primären Kranken noch nicht gefunden. Unsere Tote hatte Lungenpest. Wir brauchen sofort Streptomycin und Chloramphenicol. Wir müssen das CDC anrufen." Cameron griff nach ihrem Handy, aber House stoppte sie.

„Jetzt machen Sie mal keine Panik." Er hinkte zum Mikroskop und sah hindurch, verglich um Sicher zu gehen, mit Bildern. „Wow. Sie haben Recht. Das IST Pest. Informieren Sie Cuddy – das wird sie lieben."

Wilson erreichte besorgt das Krankenhaus. House war auch diese Nacht nicht Heim gekommen, Trotz Bridges Intervention. Wenn er schmollte, verzog er sich normalerweise in sein Arbeitszimmer, aber wenn es nicht an der Arbeit lag, kam er für gewöhnlich nach Hause. Er musste unbedingt mit House ein Wörtchen reden! Leider empfing man ihn dort direkt mit einer Hiobsbotschaft und einer Packung Antibiotika, die er sicherheitshalber einnehmen sollte

Nach einigen Telefonaten hatte Wilson House lokalisiert – der saß noch mit seinen erschrockenen Welpen im Labor – House alleine bei den Geräten, die Tür zu den anderen im Vorraum geschlossen. Wilson wollte hinein, aber die Tür war verriegelt.

Wilson hämmerte an die Tür, bis Chase auf machte. „Sie können hier nicht rein, Dr. Wilson. Wir waren exponiert."

„Und ich nehme Streptomycin. Was ist mit ihm?" Wilsons Kopf ruckte in Richtung House.

„Er hustet und schwitzt. Kein Fieber, aber das liegt wohl an den Medis. Es ging eine Stunde nach der Obduktion los." Chase reichte Wilson einen Mundschutz. „er lässt uns nicht an sich ran."

Wilson rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Er ging zur Trenntür, aber auch die war verriegelt. „Wer hat den Schlüssel?"

Foreman deutete auf House.

„House, mach die Tür auf! Lass mich rein!"

„Die Welpen haben Angst, dass ich Pest haben könnte." rief House zurück.

„Ich will das hier nicht durch die Wand verhandeln, lass mich rein."

„Ich könnte Lungenpest haben." gab House zu bedenken.

Wilson rollte die Augen „BITTE!"

Da House kein Interesse hatte, ihre Privatangelegenheiten – auch wenn es Streit war – zur Show für seine Schergen zu machen, entriegelte House endlich die Tür. Wilson war sofort im Glucken-Modus, fühlte Puls und Temperatur. „Lass mal Deine Lunge hören." Er hängte sich sein Stethoskop um.

„Ich hab' keine Pest. Ich hab mich vielleicht ein wenig erkältet. Vorgestern." House versuchte, die Bemühungen abzuwehren. „Die wollen mich aber nicht rauslassen, wenn sie nicht sicher sind, dass ich es nicht habe. Ich will auch nicht raus, wenn ich nicht sicher bin."

„Du schwitzt und zitterst!"

„Ich sag doch: Erkältung." Er musste Wilson ja nicht auf die Nase binden, dass er in der ersten Nacht nicht nur dessen Joint-Lager sonder auch seine Opiat-Bestände dezimiert und gestern Abend bei Fin was abgezweigt hatte. Natürlich hatte er leichte Entzugserscheinungen. Viel schlimmer aber war sein emotionaler Entzug! Sich von seinen Lieben so abzukapseln tat weh – ein Stechen in der Brust.

„Was ist?" Wilson bemerkte die Veränderung in Houses Körperhaltung.

„Nichts." Er war genervt, wie so oft.

„Du kannst Pest aber nicht ausschließen?"

„Natürlich nicht!"

„Lass mich Deine Lunge abhören!" insistierte Wilson.

„Nerv' mich nicht, Wilson!" House blitzte ihn böse an. Die Wut war noch da, das war deutlich zu sehen. „Ich muss die Medis absetzen. Wenn ich nur huste, und kein Fieber habe, dann bin ich nur erkältet. Dann kann ich hier raus." erklärte House geduldig. Antikörper-Tests würden zu lange brauchen. Er konnte einfach das Antibiotikum schlucken und hier rausmarschieren. Hier war es zu langweilig. Er grübelte schon wieder und das war nicht gut.

„Hältst Du das denn aus?" Wilson wollte nicht, dass House sich das antat.

House sah hinüber zu den Welpen, dann schüttelte er den Kopf „Beschaff mir Targin."

„Was? Nein!" Targin war eine Mischung aus Oxycodone und Naloxon – ein Opioid. House wäre wieder ganz am Anfang!

„Ich bleibe nicht vier Tage hier sitzen, Wilson. Gib mir was!" Houses Stimme war eindringlich.

„Nein! Das ist doch Wahnsinn, House…"

„ Es geht mir beschissen, Wilson! Und ich denke, es ist etabliert, dass Du nicht ganz unschuldig daran bist. Also beschaff mir Targin damit ich wenigstens hier raus kann!"

„Das… das kann ich nicht zulassen."

„Hey, Du konntest es auch zulassen, mich zu betrügen und zu verraten!" House schubste Wilson, der gegen die Glastür knallte. „Also stell mir ein Rezept aus. Du schuldest mir so einiges, denke ich." House war unerbittlich. Er hatte Wilson bei den Eiern und nutzte das gnadenlos aus.

Der griff sich an den Kopf „Ich bin doch nicht Dein Sklave! Du kannst mich nicht wie deinen Fußabtreter behandeln!"

„Ich behandele Dich, wie es mir passt. Und jetzt verschwinde und komm nicht ohne die Pillen zurück!" zischte House böse.

Wilson presste die Lippen zusammen und ging. In seinem Büro dachte er nach, was er nun tun sollte. Wenn sie House isolierten, bis klar war, dass er nicht die Pest hatte, könnte er vielleicht so lange auf ihn einreden, ihm zu verstehen geben, wie es in ihm aussah, was seine Beweggründe gewesen waren. Das war eine Chance!

Wilson kam nicht. Statt dessen erschienen drei Schränke vom Sicherheitsdienst, mit Atemschutz und allem Pi-Pa-Po um ihn in ein Isolierzimmer zu bringen! Er musste sich ausziehen – ohne Chance auf Privatsphäre! Seine Kleidung würde vernichtet werden. Jetzt stand er da in einem lächerlichen Klinikhemdchen, die Hände gegen die Glaswand gepresst und starrte auf den Flur.

Dann kam das Fieber. Und der Schmerz. House humpelte zum Bett und legte sich hin. Seine Gedanken kreisten um Wilson und dessen Verrat, bis er in einen Dämmerschlaf fiel.

Als er aufwachte, war es dunkel. Nur ein mattes licht brannte am Kopfende über dem Bett. Er hatte Durst! Und er musste mal. House wollte sich aufsetzen, aber er wurde in die Kissen gedrückt. Braune Augen unter dichten Brauen, sahen ihn besorgt an. Der Rest war hinter einem Mundschutz verborgen. „Brauchst Du was?"

„…pissen…" murmelte House während er versuchte, Wilson abzuwehren. Eine Urinflasche tauchte in seinem Blickfeld auf. War der bescheuert? „ich geh auf's Klo!"

„OK." Wilson setzte sich hin. Wenn House unbedingt stur ein musste – bittesehr. House schaffte es fünf Schritte weit, dann gab es kein Halten mehr für sein Bein und er fiel hin. Wilson bewegte sich nicht vom Fleck. House würde ihn sowieso nicht helfen lassen. So konnte er sich bisschen abreagieren.

House hasste Wilson dafür, dass er es mit ansah. Er hasst sich selbst für seine Schwäche. Aber er war zu stolz um Wilson um Hilfe zu bitten – und freiwillig geboten hätte er sie nie akzeptiert. So kämpfte er sich wieder auf die Beine und humpelte in die Toilette. Er erleichterte sich, trank zwei Glas Wasser und schaffte es bis zum Türrahmen. Dort musste er verschnaufen – ihm war schwindelig und er fühlte sich schwach wie ein Baby.

Wilson krallte sich am Stuhl fest, um nicht aufzuspringen. Er konnte sehen, dass House Hilfe brauchte, wollte seinem besten Freund helfen, aber er wusste, er war unerwünscht – auf ganzer Linie. Endlich fiel House auf das Bett und schloss die Augen.

„Brauchst Du Schmerzmittel?"

„Scheiße, ja!"

Wilson zog eine Spritze auf und wollte House die Injektion verabreichen, aber der zog seinen Arm weg. „Wo bleibt mein Stoff?"

„Du kriegst nichts, verdammt!"

„Arschloch!"

„Das hier oder Schmerzen, House. Deine Entscheidung." Wilson hielt die Spritze hoch. „Es ist etabliert, dass Du Fieber hast, also gibt es auch keinen Grund mehr für Dich, danach zu schreien."

„Du bist echt das Letzte, Wilson!" dann würde er eben Schmerzen haben!

Aber der ließ sich nicht so schnell abwimmeln. Er griff nach Houses Hand, verdrehte diese in einem schmerzhaften Judo-Griff und injizierte das Schmerzmittel in eine Vene auf dem Handrücken. „Wenn ich so ein Arsch bin, kann ich mich auch so benehmen. Kannst mich ja verklagen."

Sie starrten einander an, ein Stummes Gefecht um Dominanz und diesmal gewann Wilson! Er ging zurück zu dem unbequemen Stuhl und setzte sich darauf. Nach einer Weile – er wollte sicher sein, dass House nicht nur auf sein schmerzendes Bein horchte – fing Wilson an, zu reden:

„Ich… Ich wollte immer ein guter Arzt sein." begann Wilson. Er blickte auf seine Hände während er sprach „Ich glaube, wie Stella, an das Konzept von … von… es klingt pathetisch, aber ich habe kein besseres Wort: Barmherzigkeit. Ich, persönlich, kann mir nicht vorstellen, Arzt zu sein, ohne Barmherzigkeit. Wenn unsere Welt mehr davon hätte, wäre es sicher ein besserer Ort." Wilson machte eine kleine Pause, um das Gesagte bei House ankommen zu lassen. Wilson fragte sich, ob nicht auch House tief im Innern sich nach einer besseren Welt sehnte?

„Vielleicht vergesse ich zu schnell. Sicherlich vergebe ich schnell, sonst wären wir schon lange keine Freunde mehr! Und abgesehen von den wenigen Krisen, die Du in den letzten eineinhalb Jahren hattest, ist Deine Kindheit kein Thema. Wir reden nie darüber. Es ist tabu. Aber das ist nur die eine Seite. Die andere Seite ist, wer das getan hat." Wilson blickte auf, er wollte wissen, ob House noch wach war. Er sah direkt in ein Paar scharfe, wache Augen und er bekam eine Gänsehaut.

„Du bist immer da. Du bist, wer Du bist und für mich ist es – Du schreist es heraus – beinahe allgegenwärtig, in allem, was Du tust, was Du sagst, sogar in dem, was Du nicht tust. Das kann man nicht vergessen. Die andere Hälfte - die ist abwesend, fast inexistent. Das ist gut so! Aber es führt dazu, dass ich es vergesse, irgendwie.

„Als Deine Mutter zu mir kam, da… ich weiß nicht, was da in mir vorging. Ich wollte sie wegschicken, ehrlich! Aber… sie hat geweint. Sie war so … hilflos! Und ich… ich dachte an Dich, House. Daran, wie sehr Du an Deiner Mom hängst. Dass es um Deinen Vater ging war… nebensächlich. Ihm war ja sowieso nicht zu helfen!

Wilson fuhr sich durch die Haare, was eine rechte Unordnung hinterließ und ihn beinahe frech aussehen ließ. „Ich hatte vergessen, wie tief der Hass in Dir sitzt. Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen, das ist mir klar. Es ist einfach nur so, dass ich nie gedacht hätte dass ich mal wählen müsste zwischen Liebe auf der einen Seite und meinen Eiden auf der anderen. Das zerreißt mich. Aber mir ist klar geworden, dass es nur eine Antwort geben kann: Liebe. Es tut mir leid. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es ungeschehen machen. Aber das geht nicht. Also, ich flehe Dich an: verzeih mir!"

House starrte Wilson lange an, trank einen Schluck Wasser und sah dann an die Decke. Die Bestätigung von Wilsons Zuneigung erzeugte in der Tat ein schönes, warmes Gefühl in House und er genoss das einen Moment, ohne nachzudenken.

Wilson gab die Hoffnung auf, dass House noch irgendwann etwas sagen würde. Er wollte schon aufstehen als House mit heiserer Stimme die Stille durchbrach.

„Als er im Krieg war, ging's mir richtig gut. So gut, dass ich hoffte, er käme nie zurück. Ich habe mich geschämt für diese Gedanken. Ich sagte mir. Ein guter Sohn würde sich doch wünschen, dass Daddy bald heimkommt. Und ich wollte doch ein guter Sohn sein… Später habe ich mir gewünscht, er würde abstürzen, aus versehen erschossen werden, was auch immer, Hauptsache er wäre weg! Und dafür schäme ich mich! Heute noch. Ich… weiß nicht, was ich hätte anders oder besser machen können – ich hab' mich wirklich angestrengt!"

Wilson rollte seinen Stuhl an das Bett und griff Houses Hand. Sie war heiß vom Fieber. Er drückte sie und House erwiderte die Geste.

„Jetzt wo ich weiß, dass er da liegt und es nicht mehr lange macht – ich warte nur auf das Piepsen der Flatline. Ich will dabei sein. Ich will es WISSEN. Sicher sein. Ich wünsche seinen Tod und ich schäme mich so sehr dafür." House legte einen Arm über seine Augen. Er wollte nicht dass Wilson ihn so sah! „ich sollte ein besserer Sohn sein… aber ich… konnt's einfach nicht…"

„Wäre er ein besserer Vater gewesen, dann hättest Du auch ein besserer Sohn sein können." sagte Wilson mit Bestimmtheit. „Kannst du mir vergeben?"

„Es… es tut weh, Wilson. Ich hab' Dir völlig vertraut… Das wird Zeit brauchen."

„Das ist OK. Nur… ich würd's nicht ertragen, wenn ich jetzt ausziehen müsste."

House murmelte noch etwas von Kindern, dann schlief er ein.


	2. Chapter 2

„Wir sollten ihn schlafen lassen. Es geht ihm schlecht." Cameron hatte immer noch Bedenken, ihrem Chef den heilsamen Schlaf zu verwehren.

„Und ihm die Pointe versauen? Nein!" Chase machte eine entsprechende Handbewegung. „Das würden wir wochenlang zu spüren bekommen." Er drückte auf den Knopf der Gegensprechanlage, „Hey, House! Aufwachen!"

Der Diagnostiker wachte langsam auf, er fühlte sich leicht desorientiert aber das Fieber schien gesunken zu sein. Er sah zur Glaswand – Tick, Trick und Track waren da. „Wie spät ist es?" krächzte House.

„Halb sechs morgens."

„Und?" Wenn die Patientin ex wäre, würden sie ihn nicht wecken, da war er sich sicher. Er hustete – trockener Husten. Das passte auch nicht zur Lungenpest. Er müsste mittlerweile blutigen Auswurf haben, denn die Anitbiotika würden erst in ein oder zwei Tagen ihre Wirkung voll entfalten.

„Sie hat keine Pest."

„Vermuten Sie das oder haben Sie Beweise?" House trank ein Glas Wasser und gleich noch ein zweites, bevor er zum Bad hinkte „Reden Sie weiter! Ich kann pinkeln und zuhören gleichzeitig!" rief er.

„H5N1. Vogelgrippe." Chase hatte den Schnelltest angewendet, weil er auf Nummer Sicher gehen wollte.

„Oh, geil! Das hatten wir noch nicht." House erschien wieder im Raum und humpelte zur Schleuse. „Darf ich hier raus? Bitte, bitte! Ich will auch artig sein." Er gab ihnen seinen besten Hundeblick. Die Begeisterung, den ersten Fall von Vogelgrippe in den USA ‚haben' zu dürfen, machte ihn ein bisschen wacher.

„Nein!" rief Cameron aus.

„Ich habe keine Pest!" er hatte jetzt drei mentale Selbstdiagnosen gefahren und war immer zum gleichen Schluss gekommen: keine Pest.

„Das können Sie nicht wissen!"

„Oh, Bitte! Kein Brand, trockener Husten. Keine Einblutungen. Keine Sepsis. Ich hab' ´ne atypische Pneumonie. Irgend ein Virus."

„Sie bleiben, wo Sie sind."

House rollte die Augen. Zu blöde! „Geben Sie Rimantadin und Zamanivir, Checken sie alle dreißig Minuten die Nierenfunktion und protokollieren Sie ALLES genauestens. Ich will's haarklein berichtet bekommen." Ach, frustrierend! Da schlug ein hochmutagenes Virus in seinem Krankenhaus auf, und er war…. krank! Eigentlich hatte er eine Gesundheit wie ein Pferd. So heftig hatte es ihn noch nie erwischt und das war schon alleine Grund genug für schlechteste Laune! Aber er war auch müde…

„Vielleicht sollten wir eine Videokamera aufstellen?" schlug Foreman zum Spaß vor.

„Super Idee! Machen Sie das." House schien das ernst zu meinen. Dann drehte er sich mit dem Rücken zur Glaswand um deutlich zu machen, dass es jetzt nichts mehr zu reden gab.

„Wilson war mit Bridges auf dem Onkologenball." Berichtete Foreman, währen die Drei auf weitere Resultate warteten.

„Bridges wird nicht zu Hause versauern wollen. Du weißt ja, dass der Alte kaum mal rausgeht." Chase zuckte mit den Schultern

„Und Wilson wird keine Lust haben, alleine zu gehen." gab Cameron zu bedenken.

„Hm." Foreman war nicht überzeugt. „Wieso fragt er nicht jemand anderen? Das ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass man die zwei zusammen gesehen hat."

„Vielleicht orientiert sie sich um?" für Chase war es sowieso nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis das geschehen würde.

„Sie haben ein Kind zusammen!" Cameron war entsetzt.

„Ja, das ist schon schräg, was?"

„Foreman, House ist auch nur ein Mensch!" wie immer war Cameron sofort bereit, House zu verteidigen, „Du musst ihn nur mal ansehen, wenn Bridges hier auftaucht. Dann ist er nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig."

„Wann ist er das jemals gewesen?" erwiderte Foreman grinsend.

„Kommt selten genug vor, selbst Cuddy ist öfter hier." Chase hatte keine Lust, seine Wette zu verlieren!

„Ja, weil House klar ist, dass wir sofort jede Geste sezieren würden, wie wir's jetzt ja gerade tun. Der ist total verknallt!"

„Der weiß doch gar nicht, was das ist." murmelte Foreman.

„Hey, die beiden haben ein Kind zusammen. Das bedeutet was."

„Ja, nämlich dass ER sich nicht um Verhütung kümmert und SIE nicht abtreiben wollte. Der Balg wird sicher ein Ätzer wie der Alte." Chase konnte Cameron nicht verstehen. Wie konnte sie nach allem, was gewesen war, House immer noch auf ein Podest stellen? Frauen…

„Also, entweder da läuft was zwischen Bridges und Wilson, oder das ist total krank, wenn ihr mich fragt." Foreman schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist so oder so krank."

„Es GIBT platonische Freundschaften!" protestierte Cameron.

„Oh, bitte!" Chase lachte, „selbst House gibt zu, dass Männer von Frauen nur das Eine wollen. Wilson nagelt alles, was nicht bei drei auf dem Baum ist. Glaubst Du im Ernst, House ist nicht klar, dass das keine harmlose Sache ist? Jedenfalls, WENN House überhaupt weiß, dass die zwei sich sehen."

„Hey," Wilson stand in der Tür. Die drei Welpen fielen fast von ihren Stühlen vor Verlegenheit, „House möchte sein Handy, seinen Computer inclusive LAN und etwas vernünftiges zu Essen – Tris di Pasta al Forno oder Pizza quattro Formaggi." Mit keinem Wort, mit keiner Geste ließ Wilson erkennen, ob er von dem Gespräch irgendetwas mitbekommen hatte.

Eine halbe Stunde später rollte Chase einen Wagen mit allen gewünschten Dingen in Houses Zimmer. Er versuchte sogar etwas smalltalk, aber ihm wollte nichts so richtig von den Lippen. „Viel Spaß dann." Verdrückte sich der Intensivmediziner.

„Chase? Gibt's irgendwas, was Sie mir sagen möchten?" House belauerte den jungen Arzt über ein Stück Pizza hinweg – irgendetwas war im Busch und House wollte zu gerne wissen, worum es ging!

„Ähm, nein, wieso?"

„Sie und Foreman haben sich eben derart viele geheimnisvolle Blicke zugeworfen, man könnte ein Buch darüber schreiben! Also, was wollen Sie mir so dringend mitteilen, trauen sich aber so sehr nicht?"

„Ich weiß nicht -"

„Raus damit!"

„Es geht mich eigentlich nichts an…" der Australier unternahm einen letzten Fluchtversuch.

„Oh, DANN ist es wirklich wichtig und interessant." House hakte seinen Stock um Chases Nacken und zog ganz leicht daran.

Chase bekam eine Gänsehaut. „Es ist… wegen Dr. Wilson…" stammelte der jüngere drauflos.

„Oh, Wilson. Was hat er denn angestellt?" House Blick ließ Chase keine Sekunde mehr los.

„Na ja… er wurde jetzt schon mehrfach mit Dr. Bridges gesehen und… also… es scheint… unangemessen?" würde House ihm jetzt das Genick brechen? Nein, der Arzt war möglicherweise zu krank dazu. Chase würde in den nächsten Wochen durch die Hölle gehen, dessen war er sich sicher.

„Nein, wirklich?" House spielte den entsetzten.

„Dr. Wilson sollte doch nicht mit der Freundin eines anderen ausgehen… dachten wir."

„Liebe Güte. Jetzt verstehe ich! Sie meinen, dass Wilson und Bridges… hinter meinem Rücken…" House zog seinen Stock zurück, „Wow…"

Chase starrte House an. Das konnte nicht wahr sein: der hatte wohl wirklich keine Ahnung?!

„Chase", sagte House mit ernster Stimme, „Es ist mir scheißegal, was Sie von mir denken, aber dass Sie mich für einen kompletten Volltrottel halten hätte ich nicht vermutet. Wilson ist mein bester Freund. Ich weiß, was er tut und was er nicht tut. Aber dass Sie allen Ernstes von Dr. Bridges glauben, sie wäre untreu… Ich sollte Sie jetzt gleich hier verprügeln!"

Chase wurde bleich. Er wusste, dass House dazu im Stande wäre. „Hey, ich bin nur der Bote!"

„Das sind Sie nicht. Sie werden sich noch heute bei Dr. Bridges entschuldigen und in tiefster Gangart Wiedergutmachung anbieten. Sie werden tun, was immer sie von Ihnen verlangt. Sie werden nur noch gebückt vor ihr erscheinen, so lange Sie hier arbeiten. Und Foreman wird das gleiche Programm bei Dr. Wilson abspulen. Ich werde das heute Abend abfragen. Und jetzt bewegen Sie Ihren Arsch hier heraus!"

Das ließ Chase sich nicht zwei Mal sagen!

House suchte im Internet nach den letzten Fällen von Vogelgrippe in Europa. Die Frau war Journalistin und hatte über irgendein kulturelles Ereignis in Wien berichtet. Dort hatte es zwar tote Vögel, aber keine Variante H5N1.

Das passte so gar nicht zusammen! Kurz bevor es zeit war, für eine weitere Medikation manipulierte er die innere Tür der Schleuse und als die Schwester ihn wieder verließ hörte House mit befriedigtem Nicken, wie sich die Tür nicht ganz schloss. Hervorragend! Der kranke Diagnostiker humpelte zur Schleuse und zog sich einen kompletten Satz Schutzkleidung an – das war auch dazu da, ihn zu vermummen, aber natürlich hatte er nicht vor, sich in seinem angegriffenen Zustand was einzufangen!

In dieser Verkleidung hinkte er in das nächste Zimmer der Isolierstation, wo die Patientin mit Vogelgrippe lag. Er verschaffte sich Zugang – als Arzt nicht weiter schwierig – und stellte sich an das Fußende des Bettes.

„Ich bin Dr. House. Wir müssen wissen, wo Sie sich angesteckt haben."

„Woher soll ich das wissen?" flüsterte die Journalistin

„Sehen Sie, in Wien gab es seit sechs Wochen keinen Fall von Aviarer Influenza vom Typ H5N1 – nicht bei Vögeln und schon gar nicht bei Menschen. Entweder waren Sie nicht in Wien, oder Sie haben dort mehr gemacht, als über einen Ball zu berichten." Er spielte gelangweilt mit seinem Stock.

„Ich war in Wien und habe genau das getan."

„Ach, wissen Sie, es ist mir egal, ob Sie mich anlügen – letztendlich schaden Sie sich damit ja nur selbst. Aber WENN Sie in Wien waren, dann läuft da draußen noch jemand herum, der hochgradig ansteckend ist. Dieser Jemand muss gefunden werden, damit nicht noch mehr Leute erkranken. Oder Sie waren in Indochina und haben sich dort mit Hühnern amüsiert. Auch gut. Mir egal. An Ihrem Zustand ändert das nichts."

„werde ich sterben?" sie sah die vermummte Gestalt, die sich House nannte, ängstlich an.

„Kann sein." Antwortete House mit teilnahmsloser Ehrlichkeit. „Mit dieser Sache hat man nicht viel Erfahrung. Also, wen haben Sie getroffen?"

„Da waren hunderte von Leuten auf dem Ball!"

„Nein, nein. H5N1 ist ein pingeliges Dingelchen. Sie müssen schon ein bisschen mehr getan haben, als jemandem ein Mikro ins Gesicht zu drücken." House seufzte. Idioten, bis zum bitteren Ende Idioten!

„Mein Mann weiß nichts davon…"

„Tja, das ist schon blöd mit der Lügerei – irgendwann kommt der Punkt, an dem man dann doch ehrlich sein muss. Wir müssen Ihren Mann behandeln, das ist Ihnen doch wohl klar, oder?"

„Ich möchte ihm nicht weh tun."

„Er weiß das sicher zu schätzen, wenn er auch an H5N1 erkrankt ist – weil Sie ihn vor lauter verlogener Beschützerei sein Leben auf's Spiel gesetzt haben. Wo ist Ihr Mann und wenn, verdammt, haben Sie in Wien getroffen?"

„Das war alles ein Fehler…" die Frau weinte zum Steinerweichen.

„Ja, ja. Interessiert mich gerade nicht besonders. Wir müssen Ihren Mann finden und den Typ, den Sie in Wien getroffen haben, bevor das hier außer Kontrolle gerät. Sie werden den Tod von Menschen zu verantworten haben!"

„Er ist in Winnipeg. Im Radisson. Und in Wien, das war ein Mitglied der Indonesischen Botschaft, Tina So." gestand sie endlich unter Tränen.

„Na, geht doch." House humpelte aus dem Zimmer, warf die Klamotten in den Müllschacht, der zur Verbrennungsanlage führte und zückte sein Handy.

„House!" Cameron starrte ihn entgeistert an. Was machte der Arzt außerhalb seines Isolierzimmers? Wie war er da herausgekommen?

„Oh, Cameron, gut Sie zu sehen. Sie müssen ihren Mann in Winnipeg kasernieren lassen und dann noch eine Tussi von der Indonesischen Botschaft in Wien: Tina So. Beide mit Verdacht auf Vogelgrippe. Der Mann ist vielleicht von seiner Frau angesteckt worden, Tina So hat das nette Geschenk wohl von zu Hause mitgebracht. Husch husch!"

„Erst gehen Sie zurück in Ihr Zimmer, House!" Cameron wies mit dem Finger auf die Glastür.

„Oh, herrische Frauen machen mich ja sowas von heiß!" House gierte Cameron an. „Kommen Sie nachher mit der Peitsche vorbei, Mistress?"

„Wenn Sie nicht auf der Stelle in Ihrem Zimmer verschwinden, dann verordne ich Ihnen einen Einlauf, House. Sie sind ein Infektionsrisiko!"

„Zuallererst mal bin ich Ihr Boss! Und deswegen können Sie mir keine Befehle erteilen."

„Heute nicht. Heute sind Sie Patient und das werde ich auszunutzen wissen." Der Finger wies unerbittlich auf Houses Zimmer. Wow, die war ja eisern.

„Blasenkathether?" House mimte den Maso, in freudiger Erwartungshaltung.

„Ich dachte, Sie hätten was mit Bridges? Sind Sie so notgeil?" Cameron klang atemlos vor Verzweiflung und winkte nach einem Pfleger.

„Genetisch fixiert, sorry." House sah Cameron mit treuen Augen an. „Wir Männer sind echt arm dran."

„Schaffen Sie den Patienten in sein Zimmer", wie Cameron den Pfleger an. „Und wenn er nicht kooperiert, sedieren und fixieren Sie ihn." Die Ärztin machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und überließ House den starken Händen des Pflegepersonals.

House parierte sofort – auf Strapse am Bett hatte er keine Lust!

„Dr. Bridges?" Chase lugte in den Untersuchungsraum, in dem Bridges ihre Ambulanzstunden abwickelte. Der letzte Patient war gerade herausgekommen.

„Dr. Chase, ist was mit House?" sie sah den jungen Mediziner besorgt an. Das sorgte nur dafür, dass Chase sich richtig erbärmlich fühlte. Denn auch, wenn er in keiner Weise verstand, was sie an House finden mochte, so war es doch deutlich, dass sie sehr besorgt war.

„Nein, darum geht es nicht. Ich… bin hier… um mich zu entschuldigen." Er schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„So?" Bridges sah den Australier verwundert an. „Ich kann mich gerade nicht erinnern, wofür, Dr. Chase. Haben Sie mir das letzte Chicken Tikka Sandwich vor der Nase weggeschnappt?"

„Nein. Es … wir… das ist alles sehr peinlich." Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die langen blonden Haare. Er holte tief Luft „Ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen, dass wir dachten, Sie und Dr. Wilson würden House hintergehen. Ich werde tun, was immer Sie wollen, um das zu büßen."

Bridges starrte Chase an. „Sie… haben was?"

„Es tut mir leid!"

„Ich betrüge House?" Bridges machte einen Schritt auf Chase zu. „Mit Wilson?" das war eindeutig nicht gut, dachte Bridges.

„ich.. .wir…" Chase fühlte sich gefangen, auch wenn Bridges kleiner und schwächer war, als er.

„House hasst gesellschaftliche Auftritte. Er ist – sagen wir mal - nicht der beste Tänzer. Wilson ist so nett, mich mitzunehmen. Und schon betrüge ich meinen Lebensgefährten? Das ist nicht witzig!" in einer anderen Situation hätte so etwas House wahrscheinlich direkt wieder in sein Schneckenhaus getrieben und das machte Bridges durchaus wütend. Außerdem war es offensichtlich, dass der Klatsch im Hause jetzt langsam zu viel wurde. Sie würden irgendetwas unternehmen mussen! „Sie schädigen meinen Ruf, Dr. Chase."

„es war … dumm. Es… es tut mir wirklich leid, Dr. Bridges." Chase wollte im Boden versinken. Bridges war immer eine sehr nette Kollegin gewesen, mit einem etwas schrägen, abgebrühten Humor – er hatte sie immer gemocht. Er, wie die meisten, hatte nicht verstanden, was sie überhaupt an House fand.

„Und wieso kommen Sie nun hier angekrochen? Sind Sie auf einem Maso-Trip?"

„House hat -"

„Sie haben DAS House erzählt? Und Sie leben noch? Hey, Sie sind ja ein Glückspilz!" war Chase lebensmüde?

Chase nickte schwach. „Er hat angeordnet, dass ich mich bei Ihnen entschuldige und Sklavendienste leiste. Foreman muss zu Dr. Wilson." er ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Oli ist in Urlaub. Sie werden die Vormittage der nächsten sieben Tage in meiner Abteilung verbringen und bei der Stumpfversorgung helfen, Klar? Im Anschluss können Sie dann bei House ihre acht Stunden abreißen."

„Ja, Ma'am." das hätte schlimmer kommen können, dachte er erleichtert. Er wusste nicht, dass die Vormittage den Kriegsversehrten mit schlecht versorgten Amputationen reserviert waren. Es würde nicht witzig werden.

„Frisst es Sie wirklich so an, dass es jemand mit House aushält?" fragte Bridges ihn zum Abschluss.

„Ähm... nein. Es ist nur… naja, schwer vorstellbar."

„Nun, ich will nicht herablassend klingen, aber Sie haben ja noch ein paar Jährchen um mehr Lebenserfahrung zu sammeln, Dr. Chase. Vielleicht verstehen Sie's dann irgendwann." Sie warf ihn mehr oder weniger hinaus und rief den nächsten Patienten auf.

Am Nachmittag kam Stella bei House vorbei. DAS besserte seine Laune erheblich. House humpelte zur Glaswand, an die Sprechanlage. Stella legte eine Hand gegen die Scheibe und House presste seine dagegen. Noch nie hatte er sich derart nach Körperkontakt gesehnt wie in diesem Moment, wo es absolut nicht möglich war!

„Wie geht's Dir?" fragte Stella besorgt. House sah wirklich krank aus!

„weiß nicht. Man lässt mich ja nicht schlafen. Dauernd kommen irgendwelche Gestalten vorbei, um mit mir zu reden." schmollte der eingesperrte Diagnostiker.

„Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um Dich!"

„Ich hab' ne Lungenentzündung. Mach Dir keine Sorgen, in drei, vier Tagen bin ich wieder fit."

„Aber Du bist immer noch in diesem Zimmer…" Stella war nicht blöde, so lange House in der Isolierstation war, war sein Status nicht abgesichert.

„Morgen können sie einen Antikörper-Test machen. Dann komm ich hier ´raus." House war sich da absolut sicher! „Wie geht's Vicky?"

„Du fehlst ihr." Stella biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Nicht…" flüsterte House. Wie konnte sie jetzt weinen, wo er sie nicht einmal in den Arm nehmen konnte?

Bridges holte tief Luft und zwang die Tränen weg. „War Wilson bei Dir?" fragte sie.

„Ja."

„Und?" dass man ihm immer jeden Wurm aus der Nase ziehen musste! „Habt ihr gesprochen?"

„Er hat mich zugetextet. Ich hatte ja keine Wahl!"

„House, bitte! Sei mal ernsthaft. EINMAL nur." Bridges hatte ihre Grenzen, und die erreichte sie so allmählich.

„Ja... Wir kriegen das irgendwie wieder hin, Sternchen."

„OK." Sie nickte heftig. „Ich vermisse Dich schrecklich, Gregory!"

„Hey, jetzt tu nicht so, als ob ich hier abnippeln würde! Das ist nur eine Formsache. Cuddy möchte lieber auf Nummer Sicher gehen, das ist alles."

„Ich weiß. Ich muss noch arbeiten. Ich komme später noch mal bei Dir vorbei, bevor ich Heim fahre."

Bridges ging in ihr Büro. Sie versuchte, zu arbeiten, aber ihre Konzentration war völig im Eimer. Sie wusste, dass Houses Frieden mit Wilson nur eine Hälfte der Rechnung war. Ob er wirklich wieder nach Hause kommen würde, stand auf einem anderen Blatt. Sie war verzweifelt! Würde das Kind, dass sie beide so willkommen geheißen hatten nun dazu führen, dass sie House verlieren würde? Oh, welch Ironie!

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür.

„Ja bitte?"

Die Tür ging auf und ein alter Mann mit weißem Pferdeschwanz erschien. „Hi. Ich bin Gregs Onkel, Gordon House."

Stella sah den Mann misstrauisch an. Von dieser Familie war noch nichts Gutes gekommen. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Ich war eben bei Greg. Er macht sich Sorgen um Sie. Greg möchte, dass ich sie nach Hause fahre, wenn Sie fertig sind, weil Dr. Wilson keine Zeit hat." Gordon musterte die Frau – sie war schön und die kastanienfarbenen Haare und grünen Augen ließen auf einiges an Temperament schließen. Im Moment aber sah sie sehr müde aus.

Gut, wenn House ihn schickte, dann war er vermutlich OK. Sie erinnerte sich flüchtig an Dinge, die House mal erzählt hatte „Bei Ihnen hat er die Ferien verbracht, richtig?"

„Hin und wieder, ja." Gordon nickte, suchte sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich. „Harte Zeit, was?"

„Milde ausgedrückt." Bridges schnaubte. „Immer, wenn sein Alter auftaucht, endet das in einer Katastrophe die alles gefährdet, was wir uns aufgebaut haben."

„Er hat sich ziemlich übel mit Wilson gestritten." Gordon nickte.

„Kann ich verstehen. Aber das ist alles irrelevant. Bei diesem Streit ist die Kleine beinahe hingefallen und House schreibt sich das zu. Er … will nicht zurückkommen, weil er denkt, er wäre schlecht für das Kind."

„Das ist nicht unwahrscheinlich, Stella." meinte Gordon ruhig.

„NEIN!" Bridges schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch und blitzte Gordon so wütend an, dass der erschrak. „Er ist nicht so! House ist ein wunderbarer Vater. Er… wenn er hier an Missbrauchsfällen arbeitet, dann macht ihn das krank. Schon die Vorstellung, dass er seiner Tochter weh tun könnte, bringt ihn fast um."

„Das ist… gut." Gordon erinnerte sich an seine eigenen Kämpfe und daran, dass sein Bruder immer einen Grund hatte, warum er den Jungen hart bestrafen musste. Bei John gab es nie Zweifel. Zweifel waren gut. Wenn Greg wirklich Angst hatte, so zu werden wie sein Vater, dann gab es Hoffnung!

„Gut? Was ist gut daran, dass er sich am liebsten umbringen würde, um seinem Kind nicht zu schaden? Dass er sich selbst verachtet und verabscheut und es nicht glauben kann, dass er ein guter Mensch ist? Ich will doch nur, dass wir endlich Frieden finden und zusammen leben können!" Sie weinte los. Gordon sprang auf und nahm die Frau in den Arm. „Und jetzt liegt er da, ist krank und einsam und hat Angst vor sich selbst – das alles wäre nicht nötig!"

Gordon ließ sie weinen – das hatte sie sich wahrscheinlich lange versagt.

Im laufe des letzten Jahres hatte Blythe oft mit ihm telefoniert. Sie hatte beharrlich Dinge aus John herausgepresst, die mehr als schockierend gewesen waren. Vieles hatte sie einfach nicht sehen wollen, vieles nicht erkannt. Sie war noch nie gut darin gewesen, sich zu streiten, war zu harmoniesüchtig gewesen. Gordon hatte selbst nie gedacht, dass sein Bruder ein ausgemachter Sadist war, sonst hätte er entschlossener gehandelt!

„Es tut mir leid." sagte er leise, „ich hätte härter dazwischen gehen sollen." Aber Greg hatte nie etwas gesagt, hatte nie auf die Fragen geantwortet, die Gordon ihm gestellt hatte. Gordon war ein einfacher Mann, der keine Ahnung hatte von den Verhaltensmustern misshandelter Kinder. Jetzt blieb nur noch eines zu tun: das Kapitel John House zu einem Ende zu bringen. Er hatte bereits viele Telefonate geführt, damit Blythe damit nicht alleine war. von dem Jungen konnte man ja kaum erwarten, dass er sich darum kümmerte, seinen Alten unter die Erde zu bringen!

„Komm, Du machst jetzt Feierabend. Ich fahre Dich Heim." Gordon war nett, aber bestimmt und Bridges zu abgekämpft, um zu widersprechen.

„Ich will noch bei House vorbeischauen. Ich hab' ihm das versprochen." Bridges putzte sich die Nase. Gordon wartete ein paar Zimmer weiter, aber Bridges kam schon nach wenigen Minuten zurück: „er schläft."

„Das braucht er auch. Komm." Er führte Bridges zu seinem alten Pick-up, half ihr hinein und ließ sich dann von ihr durch die Straßen dirigieren.

Das Haus war beeindruckend. Alle Häuser in der Straße waren toll, aber dieses Haus war echt alt, aus Backstein und sehr schön restauriert. Auch die neuen An- und Einbauten waren hervorragend im Stil angepasst. Gordon, der in einem 270-Seelen Kaff wohnte, fühlte sich wie in einem Film!

Gregs Tochter schlief schon feste, aber sie war absolut niedlich und Gordon konnte sich vorstellen, dass die kleine Prinzessin jedermanns Herz stahl.

„Sie hat seine Augen." erklärte Stella ihm.

„Na, wenigstens ein Gutes hat unsere Familie weiter zu geben." scherzte Gordon.

Das brachte bei Bridges nur ein müdes Lächeln hervor. „Dieses Haus ist seine Zuflucht. Hier wird nicht geschlagen und nicht geschrieen. House kann hier sicher sein und deswegen ein bisschen mehr er selbst sein."

„Das ist gut. Das braucht er, denke ich." Gordon nickte. Er erzählte von einem Baby, dass viel zu früh in einer Ehe geboren worden war, dass von Anfang an problematisch gewesen war. „Er hat geschrieen ohne Ende. Sowas habe ich nie mehr erlebt", meinte Gordon, „Sie vermuteten, er sei ein bisschen wie dieser Typ in dem Film – dieser Rain Man."

„Autistisch?" half Stella nach.

„Ja, ich denke, das war's. John wollte auf keinen Fall einen Idioten großziehen. Wir hätten ihn genommen, sofort. Aber Blythe…" Gregorys Mutter aber hatte an ihren Sohn geglaubt und letztendlich hatte der Zweijährige die Kurve genommen und war zu einem relativ normalen etwas hyperaktiven Kind herangewachsen. Aber die Mangelnde Bindung und grundsätzliche Ablehnung seines Vaters zu dem Kind verdarben vieles. „Eine doppelte Portion Liebe hätten ihm besser getan als Johns hartes Regiment. Und er kann einfach nicht stolz sein auf den Jungen! Ich meine – hey! Er hat's doch verdammt weit gebracht. Sogar unser Dorfarzt hat schon von ihm gehört."

„Er ist wirklich brillant." Stella nickte. „Aber er ist schon so ein wenig eigen."

„Na ja", Gordon zuckte mit den Schultern „ich meine, er tut ja keinem weh damit. Die meisten hellen Köpfe sind doch bisschen komisch." Gordon streckte seine Beine aus. „Das ist wirklich ein gutes Haus. Gut zum Wurzeln schlagen. Der Junge ist zu viel herumgekommen – er hatte ja nie ein wirkliches Zuhause."

Gordon erzählte, wie sehr Blythe darunter gelitten hatte, in fremdem Ländern am Ende der Welt untergebracht gewesen zu sein. Oft hatte sie Monate mit dem kleinen Kind bei Verwandten in den USA verbracht – was bei John sicher nicht dazu beigetragen hatte, eine Bindung zu seinem Sohn zu entwickeln. Später dann, als Gregory alt genug für die Schule war, hatte Blythe diese Reisen alleine unternommen – und Greg unwissentlich seinem Vater völlig ausgeliefert.

„Von den meisten Dingen haben wir hier gar nichts mitbekommen." Gordon schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Ich hätte gleich misstrauisch werden müssen, als mir die Sache mit unserem Erstgeborenen passierte. Ich hätte John nicht vertrauen dürfen! Ich habe die Kurve gekriegt, aber es war schwer."

„Das freut mich für Dich, wirklich." Stella lächelte ehrlich. Der Alte war ein netter Kerl, fand sie – völlig anders als sein Bruder, das Aas!

„Mich freut, dass Greg nach all dem nun endlich etwas von dem abbekommt, was er früher kaum hatte: Glück und Liebe. Und das gleich doppelt!"

„Das stört Dich nicht?"

„Ach, was! Mein Sohn Joseph heißt jetzt Josephine – das waren Jahre voller Drama. Das setzt einem den Kopf zurecht, glaub' mir. Er hatte es nicht leicht und jetzt – sie lebt in Californien und ist endlich glücklich." Gordon schürzte die Lippen, „Ich denke, solange alle Beteiligten sich einig sind, soll jeder nach seiner Facon glücklich werden."

Es beruhigte Bridges, dass Gordon in dieser Sache etwas entspannter dachte, als viele. Es wäre schade, wenn House auch von diesem Mann nur Zurückweisung erfahren würde, dachte sie. „Ich bin froh, dass Du das so siehst."

Stella zeigte Gordon das Haus und lud ihn noch auf einen Tee ein, aber Gordon sah, wie müde Bridges war und verabschiedete sich. „Warum macht ihr nicht mal richtig Urlaub, wenn das alles hier vorbei ist?" schlug er vor. „Blythe erzählt immer, wie viel ihr alle arbeitet. Und Sammy würde sich freuen, wenn sie Greg mal wieder sehen würde. Er ist ja nicht der Typ, der auf Familienfesten erscheint."

„Das ist sehr lieb von Dir, wirklich. Aber das kann ich nicht alleine entscheiden."

„Denkt drüber nach, OK?"

„Das werden wir. Gute Nacht."

„Nacht, Stella."

„House!" Wilson kam den Gang entlang gerannt. Er sah aus, als haben man ihn aus dem Bett geholt, was in Anbetracht der Uhrzeit auch stimmte. Wilson war erst gegen zwei aus dem OP gekommen und auf dem Sofa in seinem Büro eingeschlafen. Ungekämmt und in den Kleidern des Vortages stürmte er zur Tür des Isolierzimmers. „House! Los, Komm!" Wilson öffnete die Tür.

Eine Schwester wollte ihn abhalten. „Er darf hier nicht raus. Er könnte -"

„Ich verantworte das." er verpasste House einen Mundschutz, auch wenn er recht sicher war, dass der nur eine Lungenentzündung hatte. Sicher war sicher.

Der Diagnostiker war etwas desorientiert, weil er aus tiefem Schlaf gerissen worden war. „Was ist los?" Wilsons Eile irritierte House „Ist was passiert?"

„Reg Dich nicht auf, aber beeil Dich." Wilson legte House seinen Trenchcoat um die Schultern, um dessen Rückseite zu bedecken und führte seinen Partner zur Zimmertür. Die Schwester verstelle ihnen den Weg.

„Dr. Wilson, das können Sie nicht tun. Das ist unverantwortlich!"

Wilson hielt seine Hand hoch, eine gebieterische Geste, die für ihn völlig untypisch war. „Wir gehen jetzt hier raus, Schwester. Geben Sie den Weg frei."

„Wo gehen wir hin? Gibt's bei McDonald's was umsonst?" fragte House

„Hospiz."

„Oh…." Er fing sich schnell, hatte sofort verstanden, was das bedeutete! „Los, schieben Sie ihren süßen Arsch aus dem Weg sonst können Sie was erleben. Husch!" House wedelte mit seinem Stock in der Gegend herum.

Die Schwester wich zurück, „Ich rufe den Sicherheitsdienst!"

„Ich hab' keine Pest."

„Er hat keine Pest."

Riefen beide wie aus einem Mund während House und Wilson schon auf dem Weg zum Aufzug waren.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen, sonst finden sie raus, wohin wir gehen." Wilson drängte House in die Kabine.

„Ich beeil mich ja. Zumindest mein Puls tut das." House musste furchtbar husten und das tat doppelt weh: zum einen der Muskelkater zum anderen die Schmerzen der Lungenentzündung. Er lehnte sich an die Kabinenwand, „Oh fuck."

„Geht's?" fragte Wilson besorgt

„Ja, Mama." Herrgott, würden sie nie damit aufhören? „Lungenentzündung tut weh. Deswegen fall' ich nicht gleich um!"

„Ist ja gut, reg' Dich nicht gleich auf." irgendwann, so hoffte Wilson, würde er mal wirklich verstehen, wie House tickte. Oder noch besser, House würde endlich mal zulassen, dass zumindest Bridges und er selbst sich um ihn sorgten.

Das war jetzt seine Chance zur Wiedergutmachung, dachte Wilson. House würde dabei sein, live, 3D und in Farbe. Er würde es nicht in seinem Krankenzimmer mit Stunden Verzögerung erfahren. Auf diesen Moment hatte House zu lange gewartet, als dass er ihn verpassen sollte!

Der Weg ins Hospiz war für House doch recht weit und er musste sich schwer auf Wilson stützen, als sie ankamen.

Endlich!

Das war sein einziger Gedanke. Seine Mutter und sein Onkel waren im Zimmer aber er setzte sich auf dem Flur auf einen Stuhl. Wilson legte eine Hand auf Houses Schulter, um dem Mann irgendeine Art von Rückhalt zu geben. Aber House entzog sich der Berührung. Er wollte alleine sein, musste für sich sein!

Es dauerte. House saß da und legte seinen Kopf auf den Griff seines Stocks, den er mit beiden Händen umklammerte, bis seine Knöchel weiß waren.

House wartete.

Das Ticken der Uhr dröhnte in seinen Ohren und er begann, die Sekunden zu zählen.

Wilson konnte nur daneben stehen, bereit was auch immer zu tun, falls das hier außer Kontrolle geraten sollte. Vom Hinsehen konnte er sagen, wie angespannt House im Moment war. Er hoffte bis zuletzt dass House sich durchringen könnte, dem Alten zu vergeben, denn Vergebung wäre der erste Schritt auf dem Weg zur Heilung – wenn die überhaupt noch möglich wäre. Aber er verstand dass House für diesen Mann, der sein biologischer Vater war, nichts als Hass und Verachtung empfand.

Und dann!

Noch bevor das durchdringende Piepsen des Monitors den Herzstillstand verkündete, zuckte House zusammen, hob den Kopf und starrte ins Nichts. Etwas wie ein kalter Wind fuhr durch ihn hindurch und er erschauerte.

Der Monitor verkündete mit durchdringendem Piepsen Herzstillstand.

Wilson sah House an, wollte sehen, ob und wie der Mann reagierte.

Eine riesige Last schien von ihm genommen und selbst Wilson konnte SEHEN wie er sich aufrichtete.

Die Bedrohung war vorbei. Endlich, nach all den Jahren, war es vorbei.

House raufte sich die Haare, denn jetzt war auch das letzte Restchen Hoffnung auf irgendeine Art von Versöhnung gestorben und das traf ihn, auch wenn er das nicht gerne zugab.

Wilson dachte, jetzt würde er einbrechen und weinen, aber House saß nur einfach bewegungslos da – eine Minute, zwei. Dann wischte er sich über's Gesicht und stand auf.

House starrte eine Weile ins Nichts, bevor er Wilson ansah. Wilson der Verräter. Wilson, der ewig treue. Wilson sein bester Freund! Er hatte ihm diesen Moment geschenkt, hatte es möglich gemacht. Das verstand House. Er nickte Wilson zu „Lass uns gehen."

Am nächsten Tag war durch eine Massenkarambolage auf dem Highway derart viel zu tun, dass man sich erst Abends um Houses Antikörpertest kümmern konnte.

Es war definitiv keine Pest, sonder wie vorhergesagt eine atypische Lungenentzündung. Als Bridges ihn endlich nach hause kutschieren durfte, war es schon dunkel und Wilson schlief den Schlaf der Gerechten – er hatte sich den Nachmittag frei genommen.

House ließ sich ins Bett fallen und zog Stella mit sich.

Er griff hungrig nach ihr. Seit einer Woche waren sie völlig voneinander getrennt gewesen – House hatte nicht die Absicht auch nur eine Sekunde länger zu warten!

„Du bist krank. Du brauchst Ruhe." wies Bridges ihn flüsternd an. Sie wollte Wilson nicht aufwecken, weil das den Onkologen sicher aus dem Bett treiben würde.

Irgendwie hatten sie es bisher immer geschafft, umeinander herum zu tanzen. Nie war es nötig gewesen, jemanden aus dem Schlafzimmer zu schicken.

„Sex ist gesund. Wenn ich das nicht mehr kann, bin ich sicher tot!" Dank all der Medis ging es ihm tatsächlich schon viel besser. Houses lange Finger glitten aufreizend über Bridges' Flanke und Bauch, stahlen sich langsam höher zu ihren vollen Brüsten. Stella schnurrte und schmiegte sich an ihn, ihre Hände fassten seinen Hintern und kneteten die Muskeln. Sie küssten sich hungrig, während House mit Bridges' Top kämpfte. Keiner von beiden hatte heute Nacht großes Interesse an langem Vorspiel – zum einen würde das Wilson wecken, zum anderen war es einfach zu dringend.

Sie waren aber einfach nicht leise genug und Wilson wachte auf. Die Geräusche waren eindeutig, er wusste, wovon er wach geworden war. Einen Moment lang überlegte der Onkologe, das Zimmer zu verlassen, aber er würde auf jeden Fall stören. Am besten, er verhielt sich still und stellte sich weiter schlafend.

„Gott, komm her!" House befahl Bridges mit einem rauen flüstern, endlich zur Sache zu kommen. Sie setzte sich rittlings auf ihn und rollte ein Kondom über die zuckende Erektion ihres Liebhabers. Dann glitt sie an ihm herab und nahm ihn tief in sich auf. Sie stöhnte leise, es fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an!

Er war kein Spanner! Aber Wilson konnte nicht leugnen, dass die Geräuschkulisse und das Wissen, was vor sich ging, ihn erregten. Unter halb geschlossenen Lidern sah er, wie House Bridges' Hüften hart packte und die beiden sich vereinigten. Wilson hielt die Luft an und schloss schnell wieder seine Augen. Seine Hand stahl sich in seine Boxer-Shorts und streichelte sein jetzt schnell härtendes Glied.

House versuchte, Bridges seinen Rhythmus aufzuzwingen, aber sie hatte ihren eigenen Kopf. Würde sie ihn machen lassen, wäre die Sache nach zwei Minuten vorbei, und SO dringend war es nun auch wieder nicht! Ihre Schenkel spannten sich wieder und wieder in langen, langsamen Bewegungen. Es war gut, ihn wieder zu haben, zu sehen, wie er unverändert völlig offen da lag und sie akzeptierte, sich ihr anvertraute. Bridges ließ ihre Fingernägel über Houses Brustkorb kratzen, ganz gezielt quer über seine harten Brustwarzen.

House spürte die Fingernägel auf seinem Körper und sein Körper bäumte sich auf, dem Schmerz entgegen. Gott, das war… gut! So gut… „Fester…" flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

Stella spürte Houses Reaktion tief in sich, das harte Zucken mit dem er noch einmal wuchs, sie so vollkommen ausfüllte. Vorbehaltlos gab sie House, was er brauchte und nahm im Gegenzug alles, was er zu geben hatte. Seine Hände massierten ihre Brüste genau so, wie sie es liebte. Er spielte sie so virtuos wie sein Piano.

„Fester…" es war nur ein Hauch, aber Wilsons Augen flogen auf und er hielt die Luft an, als er sah, was passierte: Sie tat ihm weh! Er konnte es nicht fassen, hätte beinahe eingegriffen: niemand durfte House weh tun! Aber dann sah Wilson das unglaubliche: House begrüßte es! Wilson war verwirrt, aber er wollte nicht jetzt darüber nachdenken. Er packte sich selbst fester und bewegte seine Hand im Gleichklang mit den Bewegungen seiner beiden Partner.

Als er sich wagte, House wieder ins Gesicht zu sehen, traf sein Blick direkt die weit geöffneten Augen von House! Der wusste, dass er wach war! Wilson wurde rot, konnte aber den Blick nicht von House nehmen.

House ließ eine Hand von Stella und langte nach Wilson. Der jüngere griff nach Houses Hand und drückte sie. House hielt ihn fest – es war offensichtlich, dass House nicht wollte, dass er jetzt floh. Der Druck von Houses Fingern wurde rhythmisch immer wieder fester. Wilson erkannte den Moment, an dem Houses Augen glasig wurden und nichts mehr wahrnahmen.

Stella bedeckte House mit ihrem Körper, presste sich gegen ihn und biss ihm in den Nacken, an der Stelle, an der es House fast verrückt machte. Die eine Hand, mit der er sie noch hielt, krallte sich in ihren Rücken, als er ein letztes Mal hart und tief in sie stieß. Das war alles, was sie brauchte: Bridges stöhnte gegen House Nacken und ließ sich von der Welle ihres Höhepunktes davon tragen.

Wilson sah wie House die Augen fest schloss, seine Hand presste Wilsons hart, als er sich aufbäumte und mit einem stummen Schrei kam. Wilsons andere Hand flog eilig auf und ab und nur eine Minute später kam er mit einem lauten Stöhnen. House drückte seine Hand noch einmal.

„Wir haben Wilson geweckt." flüsterte House in Bridges' Ohr.

„Der arme. Er hatte so schön geschlafen" antwortete diese mit einem kleinen Lachen.

„Ich könnte euch sicher wegen sexueller Belästigung verklagen." Murmelte Wilson, der mit einem Kleenex kämpfte.

„wohl eher Nicht-Belästigung." lästerte House. Er tippte Stella an, „So, runter, bevor ich den Gummi in Dir suchen muss."

Bridges landete genau auf einem kalten, feuchten Fleck bei Wilson und quietschte mit gespieltem Ekel, während House mit dem dämlichen Gummi spielte, bevor er ihn einwickelte und im Papierkorb entsorgte. „Wird Zeit, dass Du Deinen Schuss landest, Wilson."

„Ja, solch nette Aufmunterung hilft mir sicher, Danke, House." murmelte der Onkologe, schon fast wieder im Halbschlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er um fünf Uhr auf. House humpelte ins Bad und nahm brav seine Medis. Wirklich schade, dass er Wilson nicht zum Targil hatte überreden können! Am Ende waren die Opiate doch besser als dieses Zeugs.

House duschte und zog sich an – zugegeben, das ging nun alles schneller als mit dem Vicodin. Keine Übelkeit mehr, keine Verstopfung UND keine Schmerzen. Nur seine Leber – die fand das alles nicht so toll, das wusste er. Vom Regen in die Traufe – sein ganzes Leben war so gewesen.

Nun stand er wieder vor dem großen Bett und spürte wieder dieses Gefühl, als ob er platzen müsste. Er schüttelte den Kopf, weil er es immer noch nicht so richtig glauben konnte. Wahrscheinlich würde er eines Tages aufwachen und feststellen, dass das alles ein Traum während eines Schlaganfalls oder in einem Koma gewesen war. Victoria schlief noch: sie würde erst in einer Stunde aufwachen. Bis dahin wäre er längst weg. Er zupfte ihr Deckchen zurecht und machte sich auf den Weg.

Den ganzen letzten Tag war House seiner Mutter aus dem Weg gegangen, weil er nicht sehen wollte, wie sie um den Alten weinte. Aber heute würde er sie nicht vermeiden können. Hoffentlich würde sie nicht verlangen, dass er auf die Beerdigung kam!

„Dr. House!" Chase hatte den Diagnostiker auf dem Flur entdeckt – zu so früher Stunde hatte er zuerst an eine Halluzination gedacht. „Wir haben unseren Pestfall!" Chase stand atemlos vor House, aufgeregt aber übernächtigt und House musste grinsen.

„Wirklich? Na prima." Die beiden gingen zum Aufzug, aber Chase drückte den Knopf nach unten.

„Er ist tot. Er war schon tot, als sie ihn gefunden haben." Sie fuhren in den Keller, wo sie im Zuschauerraum des Sektionssaales hinter der Glaswand standen. Foreman und ein Pathologe machten sich an der verfärbten Leiche zu schaffen.

„Was tun Sie denn da?" fragte House irritiert.

„Obduzieren?" kam Foremans ebenso irritierte Antwort.

„hören Sie auf. Das ist doch offensichtlich. Nehmen Sie eine Probe zur Bestätigung und lassen Sie den Toten in Ruhe – es sei denn, das macht Sie an." House wandte sich wieder an Chase „Wissen wir, wer er ist?"

„Ein Obdachloser, aber er hatte ein paar Papiere bei sich – der Führerschein ist desinfiziert worden, die Polizei ist schon unterwegs." Chase hielt House die Plastikkarte hin.

Er las. Der Name sagte House nicht wirklich etwas, aber die Adresse um so mehr. Und damit gewann auch der Name an Bedeutung. "Die Cops werden niemand antreffen." Die Bewohner der Adresse waren in Europa.

„Sie kennen ihn?" Chase starrte House an, als hätte er noch einen Kopf bekommen!

„Nein. Aber Sie können Wilson sagen, dass man seinen verlorenen Bruder gefunden hat." House drückte Chase den Führerschein wieder in die Hand und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Hey, Moment mal! Das sollten Sie ihm sagen!"

„Ich? Ist das mein Patient?"

„Aber Wilson ist IHR Freund! Wenn das dort wirklich sein Bruder ist, sollte er das nicht von einem Polizisten oder einem Arzt erfahren."

„Ich BIN Arzt."

„Sie sind sein FREUND, Dr. House. Und wenn das irgendwas bedeutet, dann sollten SIE ihm das sagen. Sie sollten bei ihm sein!" Chase quetschte sich mit in den Aufzug während er auf House einredete.

Liebe Güte, Chase klang ja wie Cameron! War das Ansteckend? „Ist ja gut. Geben Sie den Ausweis her!" Na toll, er hatte ja mal wieder einen tollen Job bekommen! Er holte sich einen Kaffee und bezog vor Wilsons Büro Stellung.

„House, willst Du mich beim Frühaufstehen schlagen?" Wilson kam gut gelaunt den Gang hinunter.

„Wir müssen reden. Sofort."

Wilsons Augenbrauen schossen nach oben. House musste reden? Er stand früh auf und musste reden – war das House? Wilson sah ihn sich genauestens an. „Haben Sie Dich geklont und dabei einen Fehler gemacht?"

„Ja, ja." House wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass Wilson sein Büro aufschloss und machte, sofort als sie beide drin waren, die Tür wieder zu. Er starrte aus dem Fenster – Scheiße aber auch, wie sollte er das sagen?

„Also, was ist nun?" Wilson hing seinen Mantel auf und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Er sah House erwartungsvoll an. Der holte tief Luft und begann, ohne sich umzudrehen:

„Wir haben unseren primären Pestfall gefunden. Er war schon tot, als sie ihn fanden." House drehte sich nun doch zu Wilson um. Der fragte sich, was daran so beredenswert war. Oder betraf das einen gemeinsamen Freund?

„Es… war ein Obdachloser."

„House?" Wilsons Stimme war unsicher. So langsam kam ihm ein schlimmer Verdacht. Wilson suchte im Gesicht seines Freundes nach Bestätigung oder sonst etwas, aber da war – wie so oft – nichts. Stattdessen hielt House nun eine Plastikkarte zwischen den Fingern, die er Wilson hinhielt.

Wilson griff nach der Karte und las: „Benjamin Wilson". Das Foto – sein Bruder, den er seit Jahren nicht gesehen hatte! Wilson stürmte zur Tür.

„Warte! Wilson!" House tat sein Bestes, um mitzuhalten, aber Wilson rannte die Treppe herunter, weil der Aufzug zu langsam war. House fluchte laut und drückte ungeduldig auf allen Knöpfen herum. Wilson sollte sich das nicht ansehen müssen!

Er fand Wilson im Zuschauerraum, weil die Saal selbst wegen der Infektionsgefahr geschlossen war. Die Leiche lag noch genauso da, wie zum Ende der Obduktion – kein Tuch bedeckte die grob genähten Wunden. Wilson stand da, stocksteif und stumm, starrte auf den Leichnam.

House legte seine Hand auf Wilsons Schulter „Jimmy..:"

Im nächsten Moment hatte House die Arme voller schluchzendem Wilson. Er packte mit beiden Armen zu, den Mann zu halten. Er verstand nicht, warum Wilson so weinte, verstand nicht, dass der Tod eines entfremdeten Bruders für Wilson das Ende der Hoffnung auf Versöhnung bedeutete. Alles was House verstand war, dass sein Freund gerade eine Krise durchmachte. Chase hatte Recht behalten.

Eine Bewegung Wilsons, ein Geräusch wie von zerrissenem Stoff – Wilson zerriss sich den Laborkittel. „Ihr… habt ihn … aufgeschnitten." schluchzte der Arzt.

/und sie haben ihn nicht zugedeckt! Was soll das?/ „Ich hab's gestoppt. War ja klar…"

„Ich muss meine Eltern anrufen. Und die Chewra Kadischa."

House stöhnte innerlich „Wilson, es wird keine Erdbestattung geben. Niemand darf da hinein. Die Leiche ist ansteckend."

„Das ist… falsch!"

Leibe Güte, Wilson war völlig irrational! „Wilson, Dein Bruder hat wahrscheinlich so jüdisch gelebt wie jeder andere Tippelbruder da draußen. Es wird ihn nicht stören."

„Aber es stört MICH!" Wilson riss sich los und tigerte durch den Raum, „Das ist mein Bruder da unten, House! Ihr schneidet ihn auf, ohne Not und wollt ihn verbrennen. Wie… wie soll seine Familie richtig trauern? Ist er wenigstens Gewaschen worden? Himmel! Ihr könnt ihn ja nicht einmal zudecken!"

House fing Wilson ein und zog ihn an sich „Das war nicht meine Idee. Komm hier ´raus." House wollte, dass Wilson endlich nicht mehr auf den verfärbten Toten starrte!

Die Minuten, die Wilson benötigte, um seinen Eltern in Europa aufzuwecken, nutzte House, um sich einen Kaffee zu holen. Er hinkte gemächlich durch sein Besprechungszimmer zur Kaffeemaschine. „Ich frage mich, hat Chase Ihnen erzählt, wer da unten liegt?"

„Ja. Das ist schrecklich." Cameron war sofort abgrundtief betroffen, wie House nicht anders erwartet hatte.

House goss den Kaffee ein „Und da frage ich mich dann, wieso liegt da unten ein angeschnittener Kalter rum, mit nix als ´nem Kleenex auf dem Schwengel." House starrte seine Leute an.

Cameron tat betroffen wegen der rüden Wortwahl, Chase blickte Foreman erstaunt an.

„Ich hab's vergessen." Stammelte Foreman und erhob sich.

„Hinsetzen!" blaffte House

„Was meinen Sie denn, wie lange Wilson so braucht, um nach Erhalt der frohen Botschaft bis in den Keller zu rennen? Zwei Stunden? Drei? Hmmm?" Houses Stimme war immer noch völlig ruhig.

„Oh Gott…" Cameron bedeckte ihren Mund mit einer Hand. Hatte Wilson seinen Bruder derart präsentiert bekommen? Sie starrte Foreman an. Chase barg seinen Kopf in den Händen. Wie hatte das passieren können?

„Ich hab's vergessen, tut mir leid. Ich dachte, der wird ja sowieso gleich verbrannt. Und als ich dann hier hoch kam und Chase uns gesagt hat, wer das war, da… „ Foreman machte eine hilflose Geste.

„Ich weiß dass es Ihnen nicht passt, dass mir jeder gleichgültig ist." House lehnte sich mit beiden Händen auf seinen Stock, seine Augen waren nur noch böse Schlitze aus denen er seinen Neurologen anfunkelte, „Aber mir sind wenigstens alle gleich gleichgültig. Sie dagegen mit Ihrer scheinheiligen, selbstgerechten Art, Foreman – Sie sind echt widerlich. Sie wollten Wilson abstrafen!"

„Das ist doch Unsinn!"

„Es passt nicht in Ihr Weltbild, dass Wilson mit Bridges was hat. Und so, wie sie Alkis und Obdachlose sofort aburteilen und ihnen am liebsten die Behandlung verweigern möchten, so haben Sie das jetzt auch mit Wilson gemacht. Sie muten einem Angehörigen zu, ein angeschnittenes Pestopfer in voller Pracht zu bewundern, weil Sie glauben, er verdiene es nicht besser. Das ist das allerletzte. Wilson ist mein Freund, Bridges ist meine Freundin und wer was mit wem tut oder nicht tut bedarf nicht Ihrer Zustimmung." House wandte sich ab und humpelte in sein Büro. „Wenn irgendwer hier ein Problem mit meinem Privatleben hat, oder dem, was Wilson, Bridges und ich während unserer Freizeit tun, soll sich verpissen."

Die Glastür knallte zu.

„Hast Du das wirklich vergessen?" Chase starrte Foreman an.

„Ich hab's doch erklärt! Wie soll ich wissen, dass das NICHT irgendein weiterer Penner ist?" Foreman verteidigte sich

„Jeder ist irgendjemandes Partner, Kind oder Geschwister. Und es sollte wirklich egal sein, zu wem jemand gehört." Gab Chase zu bedenken.

„Oh Mann! Du hättest wirklich in Deinem Seminar bleiben sollen!" Foreman rauschte aus dem Zimmer.

Nach einem Moment der Stille räusperte sich Cameron, „Was House da eben gesagt hat… meinst Du… meinst Du… er und Wilson…?"

„Ach, ich hab' keine Ahnung!" Chase schwirrte der Kopf, „Ist mir auch echt egal. Geht uns wirklich nichts an."

House humpelte auf der zweiten Etage zu Bridges Büro, als seine Mutter ihm entgegen kam. „Gregory!"

„Mom, ich… hab nicht viel Zeit."

„Ich wollte Dir nur Auf Wiedersehen sagen. Dein Onkel fährt mich nach Hause."

„Oh. OK." Misstrauisch wartete House auf die unvermeidliche Frage.

„Das Corps wird die Leiche abholen. Ich habe hier nichts mehr verloren." Sagte sie bitter.

House starrte seine Mutter an „Aber… Du… „ stammelte er. Die beiden hatten sich doch geliebt?

„Junge, als ich vor etwas über einem Jahr erfahren habe, mit wem ich wirklich verheiratet war, da…" sie schüttelte den Kopf. Wie hatte sie nur all das so übersehen können? „Es tut mir leid, mein Kind."

House nahm sie in den Arm „Es war nicht Deine Schuld." Flüsterte er. House ließ seine Mutter nicht los. Irgendwas war verkehrt, dachte er. Sein Blutdruck stieg und er atmete schwer um den Kloß in seinem Hals.

„Gregory?" fragte seine Mutter leise – sie spürte dass mit ihrem Sohn etwas passierte.

Dann erschütterte ein Schluchzen den langen Körper.

„Junge!" Blythe wollte ihn halten, aber er riss sich los und hinkte in die Toilette. Es wurde Laut.

„Lieber Gott, was geht da vor? Stella? Stella!" Blythe rief ihre ‚Schwiegertochter' und zeigte auf die nächstgelegene Herrentoilette.

Bridges rannte hinein „House!" er schlug mit der Faust auf die Fliesen ein – der Spiegel lag zertrümmert am Boden und mit jedem Schlag hinterließ House einen blutigen Abdruck auf den Kacheln. „Hör auf! Es ist vorbei." Bridges griff nach seinem Arm, aber der Mann war viel zu stark. „Hör auf! House!"

Sie stellte sich zwischen House und die Wand, vertraute darauf, dass er ihr nichts tun würde – niemals. Und tatsächlich – House hielt inne.

„Es ist vorbei." sagte Bridges leise.

House taumelte rückwärts gegen die Wand und rutsche an ihr hinab zu Boden. Er weinte, haltlos – alle Dämme waren gebrochen. ER konnte sich nicht mehr über ihn lustig machen, also konnte er auch weinen. Wenn House auch nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre, zu sagen, warum. Stella kniete sich neben ihn und hielt ihn fest. Endlich, dachte sie. Endlich ließ dieser Kontroll-Freak mal los. Das war mehr als überfällig gewesen!

Als er sich endlich – es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern – beruhigte, wusch House sich das Gesicht und ließ sich von Stella in ihr Büro führen, wo sie erst seine Hand verband und ihn dann anwies, sich auszuruhen. Für ein paar Minuten lehnte sie sich an ihn, zittrig und aufgewühlt „Ich brauch' Urlaub…" murmelte sie.

„Ich auch." Flüsterte House heiser. „Sag Cuddy, wir drei nehmen Frei für Schiwa." House setzte sich auf, Bridges war erstaunt, wie schnell er sich meist wieder fing! „Ich fahre Heim."

„Nimm Dir ein Taxi." riet Bridges ihm.

„Ich bin OK." Kam seine Standard-Antwort.

„Bist Du definitiv nicht, House. Nimm ein Taxi."

„ICH BIN OK!" herrschte er sie an. Was war schon? Er hatte mal kurz die Fassung verloren, na und?

„Ja, gut. Fahr halt." Er ließ sich ja doch nicht aufhalten, dachte Bridges müde. Sie bleib noch eine Weile sitzen, bis es ihr wieder einigermaßen gut ging, dann verließ auch sie ihr Büro.

Bevor House das Krankenhaus verließ, sah er noch mal bei Fin vorbei. Fin war sein Freund. Und im Moment war Fin sein allerbester Freund, der ihn nicht verpetzen konnte, weil man ihm die Klappe zugetackert hatte.

„Du musst mir mal aushelfen." Sagte House, als es in das Krankenzimmer kam. Er ignorierte Fins Kopfschütteln und zog eine Spritze auf. „Keine Sorge, das merkt niemand. Und Du kannst ein Geheimnis für Dich behalten, richtig?"

Er steckte die Kappe auf die Nadel und fuhr nach Hause. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er sich den Schuss nicht gleich im PPTH setzte. Vielleicht war es Dummheit, vielleicht hoffte ein Teil von House darauf, entdeckt zu werden.

Auf jeden Fall fühlte er sich besser – nicht gut, davon war er weit entfernt! Aber besser, und das war alles, was im Moment zählte!

Bridges hatte bei Cuddy Urlaub für alle drei eingereicht, bevor sie zu Wilson ging. Er saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, den Kopf in den Händen und blickte kaum auf, als Bridges eintrat. Sie nahm ihn wortlos in die Arme und Wilson überließ sich dankbar der warmen, weichen Wärme der Frau.

„Hast Du Deine Eltern erreicht?" Bridges spürte, wie sich Wilson an sie schmiegte in seinem Bedürfnis nach Trost. Sie presste ihre Lippen gegen seine Schläfe

„Ja. Sie versuchen, so schnell es geht, zurückzukommen."

„Ich war bei Cuddy. Du hast Urlaub bis eine Woche nach der Beerdigung. Soll ich Dich heimfahren?" Bridges' Hände malten kleine Kreise auf Wilsons Rücken und sie spürte, wie er sich entspannte.

„Vielleicht in einer Stunde? Ich muss dort noch einige Dinge erledigen…"

„House macht das schon."

Wilson sah Bridges erstaunt an. Ihm war nicht klar gewesen, dass House sich informieren würde und dann tatsächlich an solchen Riten teil haben wollte. Nie war er dazu zu bewegen gewesen, auf eine Beerdigung zu gehen und selbst die Idee, die seines Vaters zu besuchen, hatte er lachend abgetan.

„Er liebt Dich." erinnerte Bridges Wilson sanft, „Auch wenn er mal sauer ist, das ändert nichts daran."

„Was würde ich ohne euch beide machen?" er vergrub sein Gesicht zwischen ihren Brüsten – ohne jegliche sexuelle Hintergedanken.

„Irrelevant. Du bist nicht ohne uns. Wirst es nie sein." Ihre Stimme war sanft aber bestimmt.

Wilson begann völlig unerwartet, wieder zu weinen. Bridges stand neben seinem Stuhl und konnte kaum etwas tun, außer da zu sein und ihn zu halten. „Manchmal denke ich, es fällt alles auseinander…", schluchzte der Onkologe.

„Oh, Jamie!" Die Woche war hart gewesen für den jüngsten ihrer verrückten Beziehungskiste – er hatte die volle Breitseite abbekommen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich dann täte…"

Liebe Güte, der Ärmste war ja völlig fertig! All die Tage hatte er so tapfer durchgehalten, hatte von House alles geschluckt, was der ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte – jetzt war auch er mit seiner Kraft am Ende. „Mach' Dich doch nicht mit sowas verrückt. Das passiert nicht. Wir gehören zusammen, wir drei. Keiner von uns würde alleine weit kommen."

„Es macht mir trotzdem Angst…"

Bridges traf eine Entscheidung. Am Vortag hatte sie einen Test gemacht und ihn heute wiederholt. Eigentlich hatte sie es Wilson zum Geburtstag schenken wollen, aber in anbetracht der Situation, würde sie sich ein anderes Geschenk suchen müssen. Sie nahm Wilsons Hand und legte sie auf ihren Unterleib. „Es wird nicht passieren. Und hier drinnen wächst, was das auf ewig besiegeln wird, Jamie."

Wilson blinzelte Bridges durch seine Tränen hindurch an. „Du… ehrlich?"

„Ja. Ganz frisch. fünfte Woche, denke ich." Sie lächelte glücklich.

„Oh, das ist… das ist wunderschön, Stella!" er schaffte tatsächlich ein kleines Lächeln.

„Ich fahre Dich jetzt nach Hause. Basta."

„House?" Er hatte auch den letzten Spiegel verhängt – hatte extra Tücher kaufen müssen. Die Anwesenheit einer Frau hatte die Zahl der Spiegel scheinbar unermesslich erhöht. Geizig, wie House war, hatte er Tücher gekauft, die Bridges auch als Stola oder Schal verwenden könnte.

Als die beiden ankamen, lag er mit Victoria auf ihrer Spieldecke auf dem Boden im Wohnzimmer und schlief. Victoria saß neben ihm und spielte mit ihrer Lieblings-Schnuffelmaus. Wilson verzog sich ins Schlafzimmer – er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis nach einer Decke, die er sich über den Kopf ziehen konnte!

Bridges weckte House. „Hey."

Der Diagnostiker blinzelte Bridges an. „Oh…" er fühlte sich schuldig – er hätte nicht einschlafen dürfen! Aber er war noch nicht fit, der Schuss hatte alles so schön abgedämpft und die Erschöpfung hatte ihn einfach übermannt.

„Wilson ist oben. Der arme ist völlig durch den Wind." Bridges nahm ihre Tochter hoch und bot House eine Hand als Aufstehhilfe.

House kam nicht hoch. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. Eine Woche keine Massage, keine Übungen – sein Bein rächte sich! Bridges kniete sich hin und entkrampfte die Muskeln etwas, danach ging es dann besser. „Er ist vorhin richtig zusammengebrochen." berichtete Bridges, „er ist verrückt vor Angst, das das hier nicht funktionieren kann."

„Er ist ein Trottel. Fast zwanzig Jahre, drei Ehen, Stacy, der Infarkt – nichts hat uns auseinander bringen können. Wieso dann das hier?" House nahm sich den Scotch aus der Küche und machte Kakao heiß.

„DU warst sauer auf IHN." Meinte Stella pointiert.

„Und ich war ja noch nie sauer auf Wilson." Er schüttelte den Kopf. Warum wurde immer alles derart überbewertet? Er drückte Stella den Kakao in die Hand, „Dann gehen wir uns mal kümmern."

„House?" Bridges rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.

„ja, hier." Der Diagnostiker drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, zurück zu ihr.

„Ich bin schwanger. Ich hab's Wilson gesagt."

„Nein!" House sah Bridges mit großen Augen an. „Du meinst, Du kriegst eine kleine Krawatte?"

Als Bridges, House und Vicky im Schlafzimmer auftauchten, kam Wilson gerade aus dem Bad, ein Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen. House musste grinsen – Wilsons Schamgefühl war in seinen Augen lächerlich, aber er akzeptierte es mittlerweile einfach mit leichtem Amüsement.

Wilson betrachtete die kleine Prozession mit Misstrauen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sie nun wieder vor hatten. Er hoffte nur, sie würden es respektieren, dass er bis zum Ende des Schiwa KEINEN Sex würde haben wollen – oder würde haben dürfen.

Vicky war quengelig und müde – Bridges legte die Kleine auf dem Bett in die Mitte. Das beruhigte sie fast sofort. House zog seine Hose aus.

„W-was gibt das hier?" fragte Wilson nervös.

„Ich mach's mir bequem. OK?" House sah Wilson ruhig an. In seinem Blick lag keine verborgene Absicht und so entspannte sich Wilson etwas – wenn House Sex wollte, war das mehr als deutlich in seinen Augen zu lesen. Wilson ging zur Kommode und holte ein Paar Boxershorts heraus, zog sie an und brachte das Handtuch zurück ins Bad. Houses Hand klopfte einladend auf das Bett und seine blauen Augen sahen Wilson mit so viel Besorgnis und Liebe an, dass dem Onkologen ganz warm ums Herz wurde.

„Was hast Du mit Deiner Hand gemacht?" Wilson zeigte auf den professionellen Verband.

„Bin auf der Toilette über meinen Riesen-Schwengel gestolpert." tat House die Sache lapidar ab. Wilson entging der warnende Blick, den der Diagnostiker Bridges zuwarf.

Bridges saß im Schneidersitz, Victoria in ihrem Schoß und Kakao in der Hand. Als Wilson sich auf's Bett setzte, gab sie ihm die Tasse. House goss einen Schluck Scotch hinein und stieß dann mit Wilson an – House trank direkt aus der Flasche, Wilson die aufgemotzte Schokolade. Bridges rieb Wilsons Rücken besänftigend. Als Wilson die Tasse geleert hatte, drückte Bridges ihm das schlafende Kind in den Arm und küsste seine Wange. Dann setzte sie sich hinter Wilson und zog ihn zu sich – er lag nun mit dem Kopf auf ihrem Bauch, das Kind auf seinem.

Houses Kind.

Bridges' Kind.

Gefühlt auch sein Kind – irgendwie.

Und Stella war schwanger! Kreislauf des Lebens, dachte Wilson.

House griff nach seinem Fuß und begann, den zu massieren. Das tat wahnsinnig gut und Wilson schloss die Augen. Dann kam der andere Fuß dran und danach arbeiteten sich die langen starken Finger langsam nach oben, spürten jeden Knoten auf und lockerten ihn systematisch, streichelten seine Haut mit Hingabe. Als House fertig war, nahm er Vicky an sich, damit Bridges sich um Wilsons Oberkörper kümmern konnte. Eine Hand ließ der Diagnostiker auf Wilsons Bein ruhen, um den Kontakt nicht abbrechen zu lassen. Wilson wusste, was die beiden taten: Berührungstherapie. Wilson und Bridges hatten das auch schon bei House angewandt, wenn es ihm wieder einmal schlecht ging.

Ihm, Wilson, ging es momentan absolut beschissen! Die Krise mit House, die damit verbundenen massiven Trennungsängste, Houses akute, neu aufgelebte Selbstzweifel und dann auch noch der Tod seines Bruders, der grauenhafte Anblick der Leiche – er war am Ende.

Und das war den beiden klar, sie handelten entsprechend. Sie tankten ihn auf! Und es half. Es tat gut. Jede einzelne dieser Berührungen, war sie auch noch so klein und scheinbar unbedeutend, half ihm, tröstete ihn. Wilson fühlte sich unfassbar geborgen, sicher und geliebt. Was Wilson nicht wusste war, dass seine beiden Lebensgefährten es genauso sehr für ihn als auch für sich selbst taten, denn sie waren alle Drei am Ende. House tat das Unfassbare und hielt praktisch die ganze Zeit Blickkontakt mit Wilson – der jüngere fühlte sich, als ob House ihm erlaubte, mitten in sein Herz zu blicken! Wilson konnte Bridges nicht sehen, aber er hörte ihre Stimme – diese sanfte, rauchige Stimme, die schöne Bilder heraufbeschwor. „Ich liebe Dich, Jamie." flüsterte Stella endlich, beugte sich vor und küsste Wilsons Stirn. Ein wohlig warmes Gefühl breitete sich in Wilson aus.

„Ich liebe Dich auch, Stella." hauchte der blonde Mann, tief bewegt und bestärkt, was ihre Beziehung betraf. Wilson schlug die Augen nieder, weil er nicht wollte, dass House ihn weinen sah – er wusste, dass House das hasste. Aber dieses Mal griff der Diagnostiker nach Wilson und wischte mit zitternder Hand die Tränen weg.

House fühlte sich unter Druck gesetzt. Er brauchte nur zwei Finger um abzuzählen, wie oft er diese Worte gesagt hatte. Aber zu Wilson hatte er sie noch niemals direkt gesagt. Hauptsächlich, weil er es unglaublich abgeschmackt fand. Aber Wilson stand auf abgeschmacktes. Wilson würde es unglaublich viel bedeuten, die Worte zu hören. House griff nach Wilsons Hand und strich mit dem Daumen die Finger entlang. Dann legte er Wilsons Hand auf sein Herz und holte tief Luft. „Ich würde mir jederzeit das Herz herausreißen, wenn ich Dir damit helfen könnte, Jimmy. Ich… ich liebe Dich… so sehr…" er wollte noch mehr sagen, aber er traute seiner Stimme nicht.

„House…" Wilson schluckte um den dicken Kloß in seinem Hals. Aber diesmal war er einfach zutiefst gerührt. Wilson wusste, wie viel Überwindung es House gekostet haben musste, das zu sagen. Er spürte Houses Herz unter seinen Fingern, spürte den kraftvollen, ruhigen Rhythmus. Versank im tiefen Blau von Houses Augen.

„Niemand wird hier weggehen, Jimmy. Niemand hier wird zurückgelassen werden." Sagte House bestimmt. Wilsons Hand lag immer noch auf Houses Herz – er wollte sie da nicht wegnehmen, weil ihm das so viel Kraft zu geben schien. Das und Bridges' liebevolle Umarmung.

„Du... ziehst nicht aus?" fragte Wilson. Stellas Augen brannten sich in Houses Gesicht – Wilson sprach aus, was Sie nicht zu fragen wagte.

„Ich kann's nicht!" gestand House mit einer hilflosen Geste. „Ohne euch – ich wäre völlig aufgeschmissen!"

In dieser Nacht lagen alle vier aneinander gekuschelt in dem großen Bett. House schlief nicht viel – er konzentrierte sich immer viel zu sehr auf den Puls und die Atmung der anderen und das war mehr als irritierend. Aber was war schon eine durchwachte Nacht? Es war was Wilson brauchte und das würde er Wilson geben - bedingungslos. Das vorhin war kein leeres Geschwätz gewesen. Er WÜRDE alles für Wilson geben, so wie auch für Bridges.

Und jetzt, in diesem Moment war eine winzige Krawatte unterwegs in Stellas Bauch. Er musste leise Lachen bei der Vorstellung.

Als am nächsten Morgen der Wecker unerbittlich klingelte, Weigerte Bridges sich, die Augen zu öffnen. Sie schlug auf das störende Gerät und brachte es zum Schweigen. Sie konnte spüren, dass etwas sich geändert hatte. Victoria war nicht mehr da. Wilson lag immer noch eng an sie geschmiegt da wie am Abend zuvor, als hätte er sich nicht bewegt. House war auch nicht mehr da. Hatte Gregory sich irgendwann in der Nacht davongemacht, damit er schlafen konnte? Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht der Fall gewesen war – Ihr House-Radar wäre sicher angesprungen.

Jetzt hörte sie seinen hinkenden Schritt im Flur, seine Stimme, die leise mit Vicky redete und das brabbeln der Kleinen. Sie erschienen im Eingang und Bridges lächelte glücklich. Vicky ritt auf Houses linker Hüfte, sicher in seinem Arm und sah zu ihr herüber.

„Ma!" sie streckte ihre Ärmchen aus.

„Ja, da ist Deine faule Mama." Antwortete House leise. Er wollte Wilson nicht wecken.

„Hey." Stella streckte einen Arm aus und House humpelte ans Bett. Bridges nahm Vicky in die Arme während House sich zu ihr herunter beugte, um sie zu küssen. „Gefüttert, gebadet und zehn langweilige Minuten auf dem Topf gehockt – mit Erfolg. Sie wird erwachsen, denke ich."

„Wie lange bist Du schon auf?"

„Och… ne Weile." House tat es ab, „Ich dachte, ich beschütze euch vor dem erwachenden Monsterchen hier, aber ich muss jetzt echt los. Meine Vogelgrippe nippelt ab und mir fällt nichts mehr ein."

„Mist."

„Ja. Wir waren zu sehr auf die Pest eingefahren. Das hat uns zwei Tage gekostet – und wird sie nun das Leben kosten: Ruht euch noch ein bisschen aus, OK?"

Chase hatte eine Batterie an Apparaten aufgefahren. Der junge Intensivmediziner verwendete die Dialyse, um das Blut mit mehr Sauerstoff anzureichern, als die kaputte Lunge es konnte und schaffte es so, die Sauerstoffsättigung im akzeptablen Rahmen zu halten, ohne die Lunge weiter zu belasten. Sie hatten einen Schrittmacher gesetzt, aber die Schädigung des Herzens war zu weit fortgeschritten – sie würde ein Spenderorgan benötigen.

„Da tauscht man am besten gleich alles aus." Murrte House. Die Leber würde das Spiel auch nicht mehr lange mitmachen. „Lassen Sie sie auf die Liste setzten und reden Sie mit Cuddy – am besten wir kriegen ein passendes Unfallopfer her." House ging in sein Büro. Er hatte einige Adressen von Beerdigungsinstituten, die auch jüdische Beerdigungen abwickelten. Die ersten beiden wollten mit einer Einäscherung einfach nichts zu tun haben, der dritte Laden gefiel House nicht und erst beim fünften wurde man sich einig. Wie konnte man sich so anstellen? War doch total egal, in welcher Form man in die Kiste sprang und ob die Kiste in der Erde verrottete oder sonst was, oder?

Ihm war es absolut scheißegal, was mal mit seinem Kadaver passieren würde. Aber Wilson war es in keiner Weise egal. Gut, sie würden tun, was Wilson wichtig war. Da die Eltern noch nach einem Flug suchten, hatten sie ihr eigenes Haus zum Trauerhaus erklärt. Er gab die Adresse an einen von ‚Wilsons Beerdigungstruppe' und hatte auch schon der Termin für die Abholung der Asche parat.

Als er auflegte, kam Cameron zögerlich herein. „Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?"

„Seit wann bitten Sie denn erst um Erlaubnis? Sind Sie krank?" fragte er flach.

Sie konnte sehen, dass er müde war. Wahrscheinlich hatte er die Nacht kaum geschlafen, Cameron konnte sich das vorstellen. „Wegen dem, was Sie gestern gesagt haben…"

„Ich rede ohne Pause. Was genau davon?"

„Das mit James. Wohnt er bei Ihnen?"

„Nein." Antwortete House wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Camerons überraschtes Gesicht war sehenswert und wäre er nicht so müde und auf der Höhe, hätte er das sicherlich ausgekostet. „Wir wohnen zusammen in UNSEREM Haus."

„Dann wissen Sie, wie es ihm geht?"

„Beschissen?"

„Ich.. wenn ich etwas tun kann -"

„Wenn Sie wirklich etwas tun wollen, dann verschwinden Sie." Houses Nerven lagen blank – es frass ihn an, dass seine Patientin drauf ging und es frass ihn noch viel, viel mehr an, dass Wilson litt wie ein Tier. Sicher, einen Teil hatte Wilson sich selbst eingebrockt, aber das hieß nicht, dass House Befriedigung darüber empfand, zuzusehen.

Das war mehr Feindseligkeit, als Cameron erwartet hatte. Dann müsste sie eben doch James direkt anrufen. Sie waren hin und wieder mal zusammen weggegangen, und Cameron, so wie Wilson, MUSSTE helfen. Sie eilte zur Tür.

„Cameron?" Houses Stimme hielt sie auf, die Hand an der Klinke drehte sie sich um, eine Augenbraue fragend hochgezogen.

„Kommen Sie vorbei, wenn Schiwa ist."

„Danke."

Sie rief trotzdem Wilson an. Aber es meldete sich Bridges. Die wimmelte Cameron freundlich aber bestimmt ab, mit dem Hinweis, dass Wilson trauerte. Sie wurde auf die Beerdigung am nächsten Tag und Schiwa verwiesen. Sie würde mal ein bisschen surfen müssen, um sich nicht völlig daneben zu benehmen, dachte Cameron.

Um viertel vor Acht Abends schaltete Chase das letzte Gerät aus – die Patientin mit Vogelgrippe hatte es trotz all der Maschinen, die ihren Körper unterstützten nicht geschafft. Die Neuigkeiten aus Wien waren nicht viel besser: die Indonesierin war bereits tot, als man ihre Wohnung aufbrach.

Nur der gehörnte Ehemann in Winnipeg schien gesund zu sein.

Am nächsten Tag war endlich die Beerdigung.

Durch den überraschenden Tod war es eine relativ kleine Gesellschaft. Was hatte falsch laufen können, war auch falsch gelaufen: es war bereits der vierte Tag nach dem Tod von Benjamin Wilson, er war eingeäschert worden und von der direkten Familie waren nur die Geschwister anwesend.

House saß in der zweiten Reihe, zusammen mit Cuddy. Er hatte darauf bestanden, dass Stella an Wilsons Seite blieb und er sich bisschen absetzte, um die orthodoxeren unter den Trauergästen nicht völlig vor den Kopf zu stoßen. In jeder anderen Situation hätte House die Konfrontation gesucht, aber selbst er fand das hier unangebracht.

Cameron sah House und gesellte sich zu ihm, da sie sonst niemanden kannte. Er sah blass aus, aber das lag vielleicht auch an dem schwarzen Hemd. „Warum sitzen Sie nicht vorne?" fragte sie leise.

„Leviticus? Korinther? Wilson hat auch so schon genug Stress." Flüsterte ihr Boss.

Cameron war platt. Dieser manipulative ätzende Bastard war tatsächlich in der Lage, auf jemanden Rücksicht zu nehmen? Unglaublich!

House interpretierte ihr Starren falsch, „in diesem Raum bin ich der einzige mit ´ner intakten Vorhaut und nicht alle sind so nett wie Wilsons Eltern." Cuddy rammte House einen spitzen Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

Er sah sie verletzt an „Du hast eine?"

„House, klappe halten." Knurrte Cuddy ihn an.

Cameron wurde rot. So genau hatte sie das nicht wissen wollen! Dann kapierte sie endlich den vollen Umfang es eben Gesagten und holte tief Luft. „Sie und Wilson!? Ich dachte, Dr. Bridges…"

„Halten Sie die Klappe!" zischte nun auch House.

Von der Feierlichkeit bekam Cameron nur noch wenig mit, denn ihre Gedanken kreisten um die Enthüllung von eben. House und Wilson waren… zusammen? Das war so… unerwartet! Klar, die beiden hingen ständig zusammen, aber… Wilson war ein unglaublicher Schürzenjäger und House hatte eine – wenn man dem Tratsch glauben durfte – verdammt heiße Sache mit Dr. Bridges laufen. Wie sonst das Kind? House kam ihr nicht vor wie jemand, der ums Verrecken alles tun würde, nur um ein Kind zu machen.

Wilson war unrasiert und schlecht gekämmt, sein Bruder sah nicht besser aus, aber Cameron hatte gelernt, dass das so Sitte war.

Auf dem Friedhof stießen dann doch Wilsons Eltern hinzu, die völlig am Ende waren. Mrs. Wilson brach laut weinend am offenen Grab zusammen. Die Familie zerriss sich die Kleider während die anderen Gäste Erde ins Grab schaufelten. House war hin- und her gerissen: aus Wilsons Sicht war es für ihn nicht angebracht, dass er sich wie ein Trauergast benahm. Für die meisten anderen wäre es unangebracht erschienen, hätte er sich wie ein Mitglied der Familie benommen. Am Ende tat er beides: er zerriss die Innentasche seines Jacketts – wo es niemand sehen konnte - und schippte brav Erde ins Grab.

Als sie zu Hause ankamen, war House froh, dass wenigstens für diesen Tag die Schauspielerei ein Ende hatte. Wilson sah immer noch schrecklich verloren aus und House konnte ihn endlich in den Arm nehmen, weil nur die engste Familie anwesend war.

Stella gab Wilsons Mutter ein Beruhigungsmittel und brachte sie in Wilsons Arbeitszimmer. Alle hockten auf dem Boden und redeten über Ben – Stella hatte etwas zu Essen bestellt und das in der Mitte der Familie angerichtet. Wirklich hungrig war allerdings keiner außer House.

„Du brauchst nicht auf dem Boden zu hocken." Wilson wusste, wie schwer es für House war, aus solch einer Position wieder aufzustehen. Selbst wenn House Jude gewesen wäre, wäre es für ihn als Behinderten akzeptabel gewesen, auf einem Stuhl zu sitzen.

„Ich weiß." Antwortete House schlicht.

„Danke!" Wilson sah House mit seinen feuchten braunen Augen an und der Diagnostiker spürte, wie er dahin schmolz. Aber alles, was er tun konnte, war Wilson die Frisur zu verstrubbeln. Alle waren erschöpft und bald verzogen sich alle in ihre Zimmer. Auf dem großen Bett hielten die Drei sich gegenseitig fest.

Bridges wachte recht früh auf und versorgte Vicky, parkte sie dann im Laufstall, damit sie sich selbst waschen konnte. Kaltes Wasser, keine Dusche. Religion war schon komisch, dachte sie sich. Als sie aus dem Bad kam, bückte sie sich, um die Decke wieder über Houses Beine zu ziehen – er fror schnell und Bridges wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass kalte Füße einfach das allerletzte waren.

Aber als sie die schlanken Füße betrachtete, runzelte sie die Stirn – was war das da auf dem linken Fußrücken? Es sah aus wie… /oh nein!/ Das waren Injektionsmale. Wieso? House hatte noch perfekte Venen in den Armen. Wieso in den Fuß? Und WAS? Es gab eigentlich nur eine Antwort: House war rückfällig geworden! Bridges biss sich auf die Lippe.

Man übersah schnell, wie es House wirklich ging – er war ein Meister des Herunterspielens und nur, wenn es ihm wirklich absolut hundsmiserabel ging, bemerkte man das auch. Wilsons leiden hatte diese Woche leicht Houses ausgestochen – einfach weil Wilson seine Not offen zugab. Der zugeknöpfte House dagegen – er würde nie etwas für sich einfordern oder um Hilfe rufen. Nein, House besorgte sich an Hilfe, was er eben selbst besorgen konnte. House kümmerte sich um House, so wie er es für richtig hielt. Er glaubte immer noch, er brauche niemanden. Warum hatte er es nicht gesagt?

Sie strich mit den Fingerspitzen leicht über die drei, vier Einstichstellen. Aber er hatte GEWOLLT, dass sie es fanden, sonst hätte er es sich in den Arm gespritzt, wo es inmitten der regulären Einstiche nie aufgefallen wäre. Das war seine Art, um Hilfe zu bitten, vermutete Stella.

House wachte auf, weil ihn etwas am Fuß kitzelte. Er öffnete die Augen und hob den Kopf leicht. Stella kniete am Fußende des Bettes. House starrte sie an, wortlos. Sie hatte es also entdeckt.

„Du… Du bist so ein Vollidiot!" flüsterte sie, ihre Finger strichen über die Einstichstellen auf dem Fußrücken. „Das hätte Dich umbringen können!"

House sah weg. Ja, er war ein Idiot, aber er war vorsichtig gewesen!. Dennoch… die Tage waren grausam gewesen!

„Ist es so schlimm? Sei ehrlich!"

House nickte. Ja, es war fast unerträglich. Bridges verschwand im Bad. Dort war ein Safe, dessen Kombination House nicht kannte. Dort lagerten Notreserven – welcher Art, wusste er nicht. Sie kam mit einer Pille zurück. Es war kein Vicodin, das sah House sofort. „was ist das?" er steckte sich die Pille in den Mund – er vertraute Stella völlig.

„Methadon." Das Zeug war stärker als alles, was House bisher genommen hatte und würde relativ lange vorhalten. Irgendwie hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass er früher oder später wieder zurück zu den Opiaten müsste. Auch die stärksten Mittel hatten nicht so gut geholfen und Bridges hatte es nicht gefallen, zu sehen, dass House mehr litt als vorher.

House schluckte die Pille trocken. Dann griff er nach Bridges' Hand und sah sie an – eine Mischung aus Scham über sein erneutes Versagen und Dankbarkeit für Ihr Verständnis in den Augen.

„Du wirst um jede Pille bitten müssen. Du wirst keinen freien Zugang mehr zu deinen Medis haben, das ist Dir klar, oder? Wir werden das nicht außer Kontrolle geraten lassen." Erklärte Stella ernst. Wir werden mal 18-MC Einsetzen. Die Versuche sehen vielversprechend aus." Wenn man schon Gewöhnung und Sucht nicht vermeiden konnte, dann wollte sie wenigstens versuchen, Houses Sucht zu mindern.

House nickte. Er hatte keine Lust auf Diskussionen. Das konnte er auch später noch tun. Hauptsache, er war schmerzfrei. High wurde man von den Pillchen nicht. Nicht von einer. Egal.

Stella setzte sich auf die Bettkante und massierte Houses Bein. Sie konnte sehen und fühlen, wie er sich entspannte und irgendwann begann er, mit einer Hand ihren Arm zu reiben – eine Verlegenheitsgeste, weil er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. „Du weißt, dass ein Teil der Schmerzen psychosomatisch ist."

„Und genau deswegen hab' ich's gebraucht." Konnte sie das nicht verstehen?

„Gibt es nichts anderes auf dieser Welt, womit Du Dich gut fühlst?"

Er sah sie lange eindringlich an „doch. Aber ihr seid nicht immer verfügbar."

Bridges biss sich auf die Lippe. „Es… es tut mir leid, dass ich Dich vernachlässigt habe -"

House legte ihr einen Finger auf den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf.

House hatte darauf bestanden dass Bridges die ganze Woche frei nahm, weil sie sich ausruhen sollte. Er war sehr besorgt um das Baby, weil zu viel Stress so früh nicht gut war. House wollte dieses Kind! Er achtete auf Bridges, weil sie selbst es nicht ausrechend tat. Weil er keinen Fall hatte, blieb er auch zu Hause – die Welpen könnten ihn ja jederzeit abrufen.

Die ersten Tage war das Haus nie leer. Ein unglaublicher Strom von Menschen kam und ging, um Wilson, seinem Bruder und seinen Eltern ihre Aufwartung zu machen. House war genervt und angespannt, fuhr oft mit dem Motorrad durch die Gegend oder sperrte sich in seinem Arbeitszimmer ein, wo er mit dem Kopfhörer ‚heimlich' Musik hörte.

Tag sieben war gar nicht Tag sieben. Es war Sabbat und da wurde nicht getrauert.

„Das ist die bescheuertste Idee, die sich jemals irgendwer ausgedacht hat." nuschelte House mit vollem Mund beim Frühstück.

„Du kannst duschen." meinte Stella.

„Wilson könnte sich rasieren." schlug House vor. Wilson sah mit einem eine Woche alten Bart völlig dämlich aus, fand der Diagnostiker. Aber Wilson schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann gar nicht abwarten, bis Montag ist!" House räkelte sich auf seinem Stuhl.

„Bist Du krank?" Wilson tat so, als ob er Houses Temperatur fühlen wollte, „Seit wann sehnst Du Dich nach Arbeit?"

„Seit aus meinem Haus ein Taubenschlag geworden ist, der von ungewaschenen Menschen wimmelt."

„Es ist auch mein Haus. Und ich bin nicht ungewaschen." protestierte Wilson.

„Mein Testament werde ich ändern." verkündete House. „Ich werde explizit verbieten, so ein Bohei zu veranstalten."

„Ach? Ich dachte, Dir sei das so egal?" mischte Bridges sich ein. Houses letzte Bemerkung hatte Wilson zusammenzucken lassen.

„Das war dumm. Mit meinem heutigen Wissen würde ich das nicht mehr sagen." Diese erste direkt erlebte Trauerfeier war dermaßen ätzend, es hatte House in seiner Ansicht nur bestärkt. Bullshit, das alles!

„Ich werd's ignorieren, das verspreche ich Dir schon heute." erklärte Wilson. „Ende der Diskussion."

House wollte noch etwas sagen, aber Bridges trat ihm gegen das Schienbein.

Nach einer Weile kam Bridges mit einem anderen Thema: „Ich finde, wir sollten mal Urlaub machen."

„Wir haben gerade Urlaub." Protestierte House.

„Das ist kein Urlaub."

„Urlaub ist langweilig." nörgelte House. Schon jetzt hatte er vor lauter Langeweile zwei Artikel für medizinische Journale geschrieben. Cuddy würde ihn lieben!

„Das ist doch nicht langweilig!" Wilson schob seinen Teller von sich und goss sich noch einen Kaffee ein.

„Man kann ja nicht nur Sex haben. Das ist schon rein biologisch nicht möglich. Nicht in unserem Alter." dozierte House.

„Sprich bitte nicht für andere, OK?" Bridges deutete mit ihrer Gabel auf House. „Dein Onkel hat uns eingeladen."

„Hmmm… meinst Du, ich könnte seinem Nachbarn noch Mal den Briefkasten anzünden?" Die Aussicht, seinen Onkel in dessen Haus zu besuchen war nicht ganz so unerfreulich, fand House. Besser als so ein dämliches Resort mit Animateuren!

„Du hast Briefkästen angesteckt?" Wilson tat schockiert.

„Die Katze wollte nach dem ersten Mal nicht mehr zu mir kommen." House zuckte mit den Schultern.

„ich frage mich, warum Du nicht in die Brandversorgung gegangen bist. Oder zur Feuerwehr." Bridges stellte das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine.

„Dort will man keine Feuerteufel haben." gab Wilson zu bedenken.

„Leider." House nickte traurig.

„Du hast wirklich die Katze angekokelt?" Wilson musste nachfragen.

„Nur die Schwanzspitze! Ich war Acht!"

„Ich möchte nicht, dass unsere Kinder so etwas von Dir gezeigt bekommen!"

„Ich hab' auch Frösche aufgeblasen." fügte House garstig hinzu. „Und Ameisen gegrillt. Alle haben das getan."

„Du bist widerlich!"

„Hey, Du wusstest, worauf Du Dich einlässt."

„Naja, House wird ja wohl HEUTE keine Frösche mehr aufblasen, oder?" Bridges konnte sich das Lachen kaum verkneifen.

„Die sind ja schon alle im Winterschlaf." deutliches Bedauern lag in Houses Stimme.

„House!"

Der Diagnostiker lachte laut. Und das tat gut nach den vielen Tagen der bedrückten Stille. Sie wollten um Thanksgiving fahren, beschlossen sie

Montag kam und House hatte das Gefühl, er habe sich noch nie so gefreut, in die Klinik zu kommen. Selbst Ambulanzstunden erschienen ihm willkommen nach der letzten Woche. Er kaufte sogar eine Runde Bagels und Kaffee für seine Welpen!

„Morgen, Kinder! Wart ihr auch brav?"

„Ja, Großvater." piepste Foreman.

„Irgenwas interessantes?"

„Nope. Der Fall letzte Woche war simpel und nach drei Tagen gelöst." Erläuterte Chase.

„Ich hoffe, Sie haben auch den zugehörigen Papierkrieg erledigt?"

„jaaaa."

„Schön. Dann haben Sie ja die Feuerprobe bestanden. Ich werde nämlich demnächst Urlaub machen und da können Sie mich nicht mal eben anrufen." In bester Laune trollte House sich in sein Büro. Drei Tage ging alles gut, es war langweilig, weil es keinen interessanten Fall gab, aber im Moment fand House langweilig fast schon gut.

Donnerstag. House wollte sich gerade aufmachen, um Wilson zum Lunch abzuholen, als sein Telefon klingelte – es war Cuddy. House ließ es klingeln, hoffte darauf, dass seine Chefin aufgeben würde. Statt dessen begann sein Handy zu klingeln: Bridges.

Genervt hielt er sich je ein Telefon an jedes Ohr, „Was ist denn?"

„House, kommen Sie in mein Büro. Sofort." Blaffte es in sein linkes Ohr.

„House, Du musst in Cuddys Büro kommen. Es ist wichtig." drang Bridges' Stimme in sein rechtes Ohr.

House hielt beide Telefone gegeneinander, so dass jeweils ein Mikrofon auf einen Lautsprecher zeigte – das würde sicher spaßig werden. Die Stimmen wurden lauter, dann trat Schweigen ein.

„HOUSE!" kreischte es schließlich aus beiden Telefonen. House nahm sie wieder beide an „Es ist erstaunlich, dass ihr zwei keinen Kurzschluss in der Telefonanlage verursacht!"

Beide redeten sofort wieder auf ihn ein. Als es ihm zu blöde wurde, legte er auf. Bridges rief sofort wieder an und sagte nur ein Wort: „Bitte."

„Missbraucht Cuddy Dich jetzt schon, um mich weich zukochen?"

„Nein, ICH möchte, dass Du herkommst."

„Ich komm ja." House seufzte und machte sich auf den Weg zu Cuddy. „Hey, machen wir einen Dreier? Das wollte ich schon immer!" begrüßte er die beiden Frauen, die offensichtlich ungeduldig auf ihn warteten.

„Pumpen Sie mal bisschen Blut in den oberen Kopf, House!" antwortete Cuddy trocken.

„Spielverderberin." schmollte der Diagnostiker.

„Ich habe eine Patientin." begann Bridges. „Sie hat eine Infektion im Genitalbereich. Sie wurde Stationär aufgenommen."

„Das klingt langweilig UND eklig." House deutete eine Kehrtwendung an.

„Irgendein Metzger hat sie beschnitten!" Bridges war aufgebracht.

„Ich dachte, es sei eine Frau? Hab' ich Wilson falsch verstanden?"

„House!"

„uuh, die Chefin wird herrisch."

Beide Frauen sahen ihn verärgert an.

„OK. Sie ist verstümmelt worden. Das ist illegal. Zeigt ihre Eltern an.." Er sah Cuddy und Bridges an mit einem Gesicht, das sagte ‚was soll ich hier?'

„Sie will nicht."

„Dann zeigt sie eben nicht an." House zuckte die Schultern. Was sollte das hier?

„Überrede sie!" verlangte Bridges.

„Bitte?" das überraschte House nun völlig und seine total überzogene Reaktion konnte das nur schlecht überdecken.

„House, die Frau ist vernünftigen Argumenten nicht zugänglich.", begann Cuddy, „Sie sind doch hier der große Manipulator – überreden Sie sie!"

„Ach, sonst kriege ich eins auf die Fingerchen, und wenn's Ihnen in den Kram passt, dann muss ich spuren? Wollt ihr die Welt retten? Schön. Aber lasst mich da raus, ja?" er drehte sich um und hinkte zur Tür. Aber Bridges war schneller und verstellte ihm den Weg.

„Du kannst das. Bitte, überrede sie."

House schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht mein Krieg, Stella."

Bridges packte House an den Oberarmen und flüsterte eindringlich, „Du von allen Leuten hier solltest wissen, dass man solche Teufelskreise durchbrechen muss. Sie wird das später mit ihrer Tochter machen lassen, so wie ihre Mutter es auch mit ihr getan hat!"

Houses Lippen wurden schmal. Er schüttelte Bridges' Hände ab und ging wortlos hinaus. Cuddy sah Bridges atemlos an. Sie eilten beide hinter dem hinkenden Mann her in den Aufzug, nur um stumm zuzusehen, dass er sich in die Gynäkologische Abteilung quälte. „Sie spricht nur Französisch!" rief Bridges ihm nach.

„Ich bin Dr. House." Stellte er sich der Frau vor. Nein, keine Frau, dachte er – ein Teenager! Sie war dunkelhäutig und schlank wie eine Gazelle. Sein Französisch war ein wenig eingerostet, aber es ging schon.

Er zeigt auf ihren Schoß „Hat weh getan, was?"

Sie sah ihn nur stumm an. Er nahm sich die Akte vor und las – immer wieder faszinierend, wozu Menschen im Stande waren, dachte er. Und was sie alles taten, um Macht- und Besitzansprüche durchzusetzen! Man hatte der Frau die äußeren Genitalien abgeschnitten und die Scheide zugenäht. Und das nur, um sie bei der Heirat ordentlich ‚entjungfern' zu können?! Wie krank war das denn?

„Die Infektion die Sie haben ist nicht schlimm. Ihr künftiges Leben dagegen wird die Hölle sein: Ihre Eltern werden sie an irgendeinen Kerl verheiraten der Sie vergewaltigt, wann immer ihm danach ist. Für jede Geburt werden sie Sie aufschneiden und danach wieder zunähen. Sie kriegen Kinder. Söhne, auf die Sie stolz sind, und eine süße Tochter. Und wenn die so alt ist wie sie, dann werden Sie, genau wie jetzt Ihre Mutter, sie festhalten und ihr das gleiche Antun."

„Niemals."

„Doch, das werden Sie. Und Ihre Tochter wird Sie nicht anzeigen. Weil man das nicht tut. Man hat Sie aufs brutalste verstümmelt, sie sehen einer Zwangsehe entgegen in der sie wieder und wieder vergewaltigt werden und Sie akzeptieren das. Das ist dumm. Es ist an Ihnen, das zu beenden."

„Die bringen mich um!"

„Das ist natürlich viel schlimmer, als ständig von einem Mann missbraucht zu werden." House lachte freudlos. „Das, was man Ihnen angetan hat und noch antun wird, wird Ihnen sehr oft sehr große Schmerzen bereiten. Ihr Leben lang. Unsere Chirurgen können die Sache etwas erträglicher machen, aber nicht, wenn Sie nicht Ihre Eltern anzeigen."

Sie schüttelte wild den Kopf. „die bringen mich um, wenn ich das tue."

„Sie werden jeden Tag ein bisschen sterben!" herrschte House sie an. Sein Finger deutete wieder auf ihre Scham unter der Decke „Was glauben Sie, wie viel Rücksicht Ihr Mann nehmen wird? Ein Mann der auf so eine Verstümmelung Wert legt ist ein Dreckskerl. Dem ist total egal, ob Sie Schmerzen haben! Sie lassen sich zu einem Stück Zuchtvieh degradieren!" House packte das Fußende des Bettes und beugte sich vor, seine blauen Augen blitzen. „Das hier ist Ihre Chance auf ein erträgliches Leben! Wenn Sie die nicht ergreifen, dann werden Sie genauso weitermachen. Sie werden ein Kind, dass Sie neun Monate in Ihrem Leib tragen aufs tiefste verwunden, nur, weil MAN DAS EBEN SO MACHT!„

„Das können Sie nicht wissen!"

„Doch." Sagte House leise „besser als jeder andere hier."

Sie starrte ihn an und für einen winzigen Augenblick erkannten sich zwei gepeinigte Seelen.

„Wo soll ich denn hin?"

House seufzte und holte noch mal tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen. „Dr. Bridges hat Adressen. Sie ist eine gute Frau, sie wird Ihnen helfen. Unsere Kosmetischen Chirurgen werden versuchen, zu retten, was zu retten ist."

Er kam aus dem Zimmer und sah die beiden Frauen auf dem Flur an, fuhr sich durch die Haare „Ruft die Polizei, bevor sie es sich anders überlegt."

„Danke, House!" sagten beide.

„Das kostet was. Euch beide." Er stand vor ihnen und sah Cuddy fordernd an.

„Drei Stunden." Bot sie an.

House nickte. Er hakte einen Finger unter Bridges' Kinn und hob ihren Kopf sanft an „Mit Dir verhandele ich das später." murmelte er.

„Gerne." Sie lächelte.

Gegen fünf kam House in Bridges' Büro und schloss die Tür ab.

„Hey!" sie protestierte, aber nicht ernsthaft.

House zerrte an ihrer Bluse, zog sie an sich und küsste sie hungrig. Seit einer Woche hatte er keinen Sex gehabt – nicht einmal mit seiner Hand! Er konnte kaum noch klar denken. House drängte Stella in den Behandlungsraum und setzte sie auf die Liege. „Zahltag, Stella."

House schob ihren Rock hoch und zog ihren Slip aus. Er rollte sich den Hocker herbei und drapierte Bridges auf der Liege so, dass er direkt zwischen ihren Schenkeln saß. Betrachtete ihre Scham, leckte über die äußeren Schamlippen, die sich langsam mit Blut füllten. „Ich hab Lust auf eine Runde Sesam öffne Dich!" murmelte er.

Stella seufzte glücklich. Oralsex mit House war meist klasse, auch wenn er sie dabei wunderbar quälte, indem er alles hinauszögerte, so lange er nur konnte.

Sanft sog er an dem weichen Fleisch, schmeckte seine Freundin. Sie schmeckte nach Meer. Dann ließ er seine Finger über die jetzt feuchte Haut spielen „Du bist wunderbar!" murmelte er gegen die feuchte Hitze. Leckte sie wieder, fester diesmal, ließ seine Zunge in den sich langsam weitenden Spalt gleiten. Er liebte es, zu sehen und zu fühlen, wie Stella sich ihm, seiner Zunge, seinem Körper, langsam öffnete. Wie eine Blüte. Er fand den Gedanken eigentlich widerlich kitschig, aber eine bessere Analogie fiel ihm nicht ein. Dann, endlich ließ er seine Zunge um ihren Kitzler kreisen bevor er seine Lippen um den kleinen Schwellkörper schloss und daran saugte.

„Oh, Gott, House!" Stella stöhnte laut. House wusste genau, wie er sie verrückt machte! Und er hörte nicht auf! Wie konnte man sich nur so viel Zeit lassen? Sie flehte ihn an, befahl es ihm in harschen Worten, „fick mich!" aber nichts half. Sie war ihm ausgeliefert – seine starken Hände hielten ihre Hüften fest, sein begnadeter Mund traktierte ihre Klitoris, bis sie kam. Alles, was sie tun konnte, war sich in seinen Haaren festzukrallen.

Erst dann ließ er die Hosen herunter und führte seinen hungrigen Penis in ihre nasse Scheide. Noch keine Frau war jemals so bereit für ihn gewesen, wie Stella es immer war. Wann immer er sie wollte, war sie bereit, als würde sie nur auf ihn warten, als reichte es, sie anzusehen um dieses Feuer in ihr zu entfachen. Irgendwas machte er wohl richtig, und das freute ihn unheimlich!

„Stella!" mit heiserer Stimme stöhnte House ihren Namen. Bewegte sich in ihr, wieder und wieder, bis sie dann plötzlich die Beine zusammen kniff.

„Stella..:" House bettelte sie an. Wie konnte sie ihn so quälen?

„Wir beenden das heute Abend zu Hause." Schnurrte sie

„W-was?" House zitterte vor Erregung am ganzen Körper – das konnte sie nicht ernst meinen! „Stella, bitte! Schick mich nicht so weg. Ich… bitte!" er hätte nie gedacht, dass er mal eine Frau so anbetteln würde.

„Ok, Dann komm her und nimm mich!"

„Miststück! Mich so zu verladen!" aber er lachte dabei. Sie hatte es herausgezögert, damit es für ihn um so intensiver war. Und das war es auch: er wurde richtig laut, als er kam.

„Nicht aufhören…" flüsterte sie.

Und so bewegte er sich weiter, ließ sich von ihren Händen auf seinen Hüften das Tempo vorschreiben. Er schob einen Hand hinunter auf ihren Kitzler, rieb und spürte, glücklichster Mann auf der Welt, wie sie um sein schrumpfendes Glied herum noch einmal kam, ihn beinahe herauskatapultierte. Dann lag sie da wie eine leblose Puppe. Erschöpft und satt. House trennte sich von ihr – er musste sich setzen! Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre Schenkel „Ich brauche definitiv einen Herzschrittmacher, Du schlimme Frau!"

House hatte extrem gute Laune, als er nach Hause kam. Das Essen stand auf dem Herd und die ‚Nanny' badete Victoria. Er schlang etwas von dem Essen herunter und eilte zu Victoria, um sie zu übernehmen. Während seiner Erkrankung hatte er sich von dem Kind fern gehalten, aber heute, so hatte er entschieden, war es wieder sicher, sie zu sehen. House machte es sich im Kinderzimmer bequem, saß mit seiner Tochter in dem Schaukelstuhl, den Bridges immer zum Stillen verwendet hatte. „Na, hast Du Deinen Papa vermisst? Ich hab' Dich jedenfalls ganz doll vermisst." er schmuste einfach noch ein Viertelstündchen mit der schläfrigen Kleinen, sang ihr ein wenig vor, um ihr beim Einschlafen zu helfen.

Seine Tochter ins Bett zu bringen war einer der privatesten Momente im Tagesablauf des Diagnostikers. Niemand auf der Welt kannte ihn so offen, so ungeschützt, wie seine kleine Tochter.

Wilson kam als zweiter nach Hause. Er ging nach oben und als er Houses leise Stimme hörte, schlich er sich näher. Es war selten, dass er House dabei sah, Vicky in den Schlaf zu singen. Der Anblick war immer noch ungewohnt und Wilson musste lächeln. Wilson hatte immer gewusst, dass House kein Unmensch war, aber es so bestätigt zu sehen war einfach wunderbar.

„Hey." Sagte Wilson leise, um die Stimmung nicht zu zerstören.

„Hey." House stand umständlich auf und legte Vicky – immer noch mit leichtem Bedauern – in ihr Bettchen.

Wilson sah mit Bedauern, wie bei House die Wände wieder hochgezogen wurden, eine nach der anderen. Nicht alle und nicht so massiv wie tagsüber, aber sie waren da.

„Ich hab' schon gegessen. Ich dachte, Du würdest noch eine Weile im OP sein." Sie versuchten, wann immer es ihre vollgestopften Terminkalender erlaubten, gemeinsam zu Essen.

„Ist nicht so gelaufen, wie geplant." Sie hatten das Bein einer Patientin doch abnehmen müssen und das ging schneller als die geplante Prozedur..

„Na ja, bist wenigstens mal früh zu Hause." House stellte das Babyphon auf den Küchentisch und holte ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank „Willst Du auch eines?"

„Nein, danke."

House stellte ihm einen Scotch hin.

„House! Man kann nicht alles mit einem Scotch reparieren."

„Das meiste schon. Cheers!" er stieß mit seinem Bier an und Wilson, augenrollend, kippte den Scotch herunter. Wilson atmete aus, währen der Alkohol seine Kehle hinunter brannte. Als der warme Punkt in seinem Magen sich ausbreitete und die Anspannung weg schmolz, sah er das rechthaberische Gesicht von House und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich ess' noch was. Willst Du auch?"

„Kein Hunger." Murmelte Wilson. Aber House ignorierte das und stellte auch Wilson einen Teller hin. Beugte sich über ihn, schnüffelte an dem Onkologen.

„Was ist?" House machte ihn nervös. Merkte der was? Würde er es mögen? House war wie ein alter Gaul, der seine eingefahrenen Bahnen liebte und Veränderungen irritierten ihn manchmal.

„Du riechst anders." Murmelte House.

„Ich… das ist Aquai di Gio… „ Wilson schluckte. Bei House konnte man nie sagen, was als nächstes passieren würde. In den meisten Fällen geschah gar nichts, aber bei House konnte man nie sicher sein. House spielte oft mit ihm, wie eine Katze mit der Maus: fing ihn ab, brachte seinen Puls zum rasen und seine Hormone durcheinander und trollte sich dann, als sei nichts gewesen! „Gefällt's Dir?"

„Bin mir nicht sicher…. Bedarf der genaueren Untersuchung denke ich…" House presste sein Gesicht gegen Wilsons Nacken und atmete tief ein.

„Bin da, Jungs!" verkündete Bridges vom Flur aus. Wilson versteifte sich, als ob er sich ertappt fühlte.

„Entspann Dich." Murmelte House in Wilsons Ohr.

Bridges räusperte sich „Ich bin nicht ganz alleine…"

„Fuck." House löste sich von Wilson und drehte sich um. Sah das Kind! „Was macht DIE hier?"

„Sie hat Angst dass ihre Familie sie aus dem Krankenhaus holt." Erklärte Bridges.

„Ja und?"

„Irgendwo muss sie doch hin!" erklärte Bridges, als ob sie mit einem Kind redete.

„Aber doch nicht hierhin! Brennst Du?" House machte einen Schritt auf die zwei Frauen zu „Bring sie weg!"

„Sie braucht medizinische Versorgung."

„Es ist mir scheißegal, was sie braucht, sie bleibt nicht hier!" auf sowas würde House sich keinesfalls einlassen! „Oder glaubst Du, Leute, die ihr eigenes Kind aus falsch verstandenem Ehrgefühl kalt machen, haben den Anstand drei Ungläubige in Ruhe zu lassen? Was hast Du Dir dabei gedacht, Frau?"

„House…" Wilson versuchte einzulenken.

„Nein! Sie bleibt nicht hier und damit Basta." Er schritt auf den Teenager zu und packte sie am Arm „Viens avec moi!"

„Das ist nicht nur Dein Haus!" protestierte Wilson.

„Schön, diskutiert das aus, ich handele derweil." House humpelte weiter, ohne sich umzudrehen.

Das Kind war zu verängstigt und so sehr daran gewöhnt zu tun, was man ihr sagte, dass es ihr nicht in den Sinn kam, zu widersprechen. Dieser Mann war offensichtlich der älteste hier und damit automatisch DIE Respektsperson.

„Das kannst Du nicht tun, House!" rief Stella empört.

„Und wie ich das kann." Er führte das Mädchen durch das Haus in die Garage und setzte sie auf den Rücksitz eseiner alten Karre. „Couche toi." Als sie auf der Sitzbank lag, warf er eine Decke über sie „Bouge pas."

Bridges sah House hinterher, dann atemlos zu Wilson mit einem ‚mach was!' Gesicht.

„Was soll ich denn machen? Mal abgesehen davon, dass House nicht ganz Unrecht hat?" Sollte er sein Superman-Cape auspacken und mal wieder die Welt retten?

„Wie bitte?"

„Stella, Du kannst nicht irgendjemanden auflesen und hierher bringen, ohne das zu besprechen. Das hier ist kein Asyl." Wilson rieb sich den Nacken, weil das ein unangenehmes Gespräch werden würde. Sie sahen das Auto wegfahren. „Du willst doch nicht, dass hier was wirklich Schlimmes passiert, oder?"

„Diese Frau ist unsäglich verstümmelt worden, Wilson!" Bridges deutete auf die Tür zur Garage, weil das Mädchen dort verschwunden war. „Ist das nichts Schlimmes?"

„Das passiert, wenn ich recht informiert bin, sehr vielen Mädchen jeden Tag. Wir können sie nicht alle retten."

„ ‚alle' ist abstrakt und bequem, Wilson, dieses Mädchen war konkret." Bridges tigerte in der Küche auf und ab, „wie könnt ihr Männer zusehen, wie einer jungen Frau jedes Recht auf sexuelle Selbstbestimmung in so krasser Form genommen wird? Wie sie verstümmelt wird?"

„Moment, nur weil wir Männer sind, haben wir hier doch keine Erbschuld auf uns geladen."

Bridges sah Wilson stumm an.

„Du erwartest, dass wir schuldbeladen sofort eingreifen, weil wir Männer sind, ja? Ich sehe nicht ein, warum ich hier die Taten einer bekloppten Minderheit ausbaden soll. House hat Recht: organisierte Hilfsorganisationen können viel professioneller helfen als wir hier."

„Ich glaube wirklich, ihr könnt da nicht mitreden." Bridges schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn Du uns das versagst, dann erwarte aber auch nicht, dass wir etwas tun. Meinst Du denn, ich finde das gut? Oder House? Und was ist mit den Müttern, die ihren Kindern das antun? Das SIND Frauen! Aber die dürfen mitreden, einfach, weil das Genom stimmt? Hey!"

„DU hast gut reden, Wilson. DU bist ein Mann, Dir droht sowas ja nicht." meinte Bridges bitter.

„Dir auch nicht, Stella." erwiderte Wilson sanft. Er nahm sie in den Arm, was sie nur widerstrebend zuließ, „Du bist wütend, und das verstehe ich. Aber keiner von uns hier lebt in einer solchen Gefahr. Es ist nicht fair, uns das vorzuwerfen. Und es ist nicht besonders fair, hier mit dem Mädchen aufzutauchen, ohne Vorwarnung, und dann wütend auf uns zu sein, wenn wir nicht wie erwartet reagieren."

House fuhr zum Frauenhaus und führte die nun zu ihrem Schutz verhüllte junge Frau zum Eingang. Es war ihm bewusst, wie zynisch das war! Er Klingelte und die Tür öffnete sich fast sofort.

„Ja bitte?"

„Ich bin Dr. House. Dieses Kind hier braucht Ihre Hilfe. Ihre Familie hat ihre Genitalien verstümmelt. Sie benötigt medizinische Hilfe."

Die Frau drinnen ließ die verhüllte Gestalt eintreten und House wollte folgen, aber die Tür wurde ihm fast ins Gesicht geknallt „Sie können hier nicht hinein."

„Ich bin ARZT!"

„Und Wenn sie Erzengel Michael wären: nein."

House rollte die Augen „Engel sind ungeschlechtlich. Ich bin Arzt in PPTH und ich muss Ihnen Anweisungen für ihren Arzt interlassen."

„Warum sollte ich Ihnen Glauben?"

„Weil die Kleine sonst drauf gehen wird!" er hielt der Frau sein Handy hin: „Rufen sie die Auskunft an und lassen Sie sich mit dem PPTH verbinden. Fragen Sie nach Dr. Lisa Cuddy - die kann mich identifizieren."

Fünf Minuten später wurde House hineingelassen. Er fragte nach einem Blatt Papier und schrieb die Diagnose (Infektion auf Grund mangelnder Hygiene bei der Durchführung einer illegalen Infibulation) darauf, seinen Namen und den von Stella. „Schaffen Sie sie hier weg. Sie muss in ein Krankenhaus, in dem Ihre Familie sie nicht finden kann."

„Ok. Wir kümmern uns. Danke, Herr Doktor!"

„Kriege ich darüber ein Attest für meine Freundin?" murmelte House, als er ging.

Die Stimmung zu Hause war deutlich angespannt. Bridges ging ihm betont aus dem Weg. Er verzog sich in sein Arbeitszimmer, bis die Schmerzen zu fies wurden. Er humpelte ins Wohnzimmer und stellte sich mit ausgestreckter Hand vor Bridges hin.

Die funkelte ihn an „Ich sollte Dich wirklich noch ein bisschen zappeln lassen, verdient hättest Du es."

„Mach doch. Wirst schon sehen, was Du davon hast." Knurrte House. Wenn sie DAS täte…

„Wovon redet ihr da?" Wilson sah von seiner Zeitung auf.

„sie sitzt auf meinen Medis und möchte mich abstrafen für eben."

„Verdient hättest Du es!" Bridges rausche ab.

„Mit PMS war sie mir lieber." Murmelte der Diagnostiker.

„Du wolltest noch ein Kind!" stichelte Wilson.

„Ja, ich hab' Dich gezwungen meine Freundin zu schwängern. Ich bin ja so ein Arsch."

„Jedenfalls hast Du einen." Murmelte Wilson.

„Was war das?"

„Nix.". Wilson steckte seine Nase wieder in seine Zeitung.

Bridges kehre zurück mit einer Pille, die sie House hinhielt. Der nahm sie wortlos und schluckte sie trocken, wie so viele vorher auch schon. Seine Anspannung ließ deutlich nach, was Wilson missinterpretierte, denn es war nicht die Erleichterung über den Empfang der Droge, sonder darüber, dass Bridges seine Abhängigkeit von IHR nicht ausnutzte.

Bridges saß schmollend in der Ecke. Sie hätte House wirklich gerne noch leiden lassen, aber ihr war klar, dass das dumm gewesen wäre. House vertraute ihr und – das war ihr klar – hatte sich ihr sehr weit ausgeliefert. Mit einer derartigen Aktion würde Sie das nur kaputt machen. Es wäre auch nicht wirklich fair ihm gegenüber. Der Abend war gelaufen und sie verkrümelte sich ins Bett, immer noch mit einem Groll auf die beiden Kerle.

„Sie ist sauer." kommentierte Wilson ihren frühen Abgang.

„Echt? Wäre ich jetzt nicht drauf gekommen." House nuckelte an einem Bier.

„Ich hab' versucht, ihr unseren Standpunkt klar zu machen, aber… ich denke, unser Y-Chromosom disqualifiziert uns."

„UNSER Standpunkt?" House sah Wilson überrascht an. „Du willst ausnahmsweise mal nicht die streunenden Hunde einsammeln?"

Wilson nickte „Sie kann das nicht bringen. Nicht ohne uns wenigstens zu informieren. Aber sie ist da ziemlich irrational."

„Die ganze Sache ist irrational. Deswegen müssen wir aber nicht ausflippen. Sonst haben wir morgen ein Flüchtlingscamp im Garten."

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was da genau gemacht wird." gab Wilson zu. Er hatte sich mit der Thematik noch nie auseinandersetzen müssen. Bridges' hochemotionale Reaktion ließ ihn aber vermuten, dass es etwas ziemlich Übles sein musste – die Frau war normalerweise schrecklich abgebrüht.

„Du kannst das Internet befragen. Suchwort: Infibulation. Oder Bridges. Dann nimm aber Kleenex mit. Und lass Dich nicht belabern. Darin ist sie nämlich gut!" House humpelte zum Piano. „Warum willst Du das denn wissen?"

„Weil… „ Wilson rieb sich den Nacken, „weil… ich möchte wissen, was genau da passiert, was den Frauen da angetan wird."

House begann wieder, Clubbed to Death zu spielen, wie er es oft tat, wenn er in einer dunkleren Stimmung war. „Reicht's nicht, zu wissen, dass da was ohne Narkose amputiert wird? Ohne Einwilligung?"

„Du weißt, was da gemacht wird?"

House zuckte mit den Schultern, „Die Klitoris wegzuschneiden ist wahrscheinlich so toll, wie das Abhacken der Glans."

Wilson zuckte bei der Vorstellung zusammen. Er spürte wie sein kleiner Freund sich panisch am liebsten in der Bauchhöhle verkriechen wollte.

„Im schlimmsten Fall schneiden die fast alles weg: Innere Schamlippen, ein Teil der Äußeren – es ist total krank. Bei der Infibulation nähen sie dann alles wieder zu, damit der Ehemann in der Hochzeitsnacht die Frau mit seinem Ding wieder aufreißen kann. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sex der Frau dann noch Spaß macht. Die Natur hat uns die Lust am Sex gegeben, weil das Sinn macht, so wie Lust am Essen." Er spielte eine wütende, dissonante Sequenz, weil SEINE Frau auf ihn sauer war weil irgendwelche IDIOTEN ihren Kindern sowas antaten. „Wir kommen auf die Welt, wie wir sein sollen. Wir sind ein Erfolgsmodell. Es ist völliger Schwachsinn, dann irgendwas abzuschneiden, außer bei wirklich schwerwiegenden medizinischen Gründen!" House sah Wilson dabei scharf an.

„Wow. Du solltest doch mal Vorlesungen halten!" Wilson lachte leise, trotz der verstörenden Thematik. Es war immer wieder interessant zu sehen, wie leidenschaftlich House doch sein konnte. Und dennoch – dass Bridges und er House geknackt hatten, war Glück gewesen. Die Tatsache, dass sie einen Weg in das wohl am besten beschützte Herz der Landes gefunden hatten, machte aus House nicht plötzlich einen altruistischen Philanthropen.

Im Bett wollte sie sich nicht von House anfassen lassen. Aber der ließ einfach nicht locker und streichelte Bridges' Rücken. „Was ist mit Dir los?" fragte er ruppig, „warum bist Du so sauer?"

Er erntete nur Schweigen und das war etwas, was House von seiner Freundin nicht gewohnt war. Damit konnte er nicht viel anfangen. „Du tust ja fast so, als ob ich ein Komplize dieser Irren wäre."

„Bist Du ja auch." Flüsterte sie hitzig.

„Jetzt mach mal einen Punkt, ja?" House setzte sich auf und rollte Bridges herum, so dass sie zumindest in seine Richtung sehen musste. „Ich sollte sie überreden, Hilfe zu suchen. Es war nie die Rede davon, dass wir hier ein Asyl aufmachen. Und ganz sicher macht mich das nicht zu einem Komplizen, dass ich sie ins Frauenhaus gebracht habe!" da steckte doch was anderes dahinter! Er legte sich wieder hin und zwang Bridges, ihn anzusehen. „Wo kommt diese Wut her?"

„Mein erstes Jahr in Somalia war ich in einem kleinen Dorf stationiert, kurz hinter der damaligen Kampflinie." Begann Bridges zu erzählen. „Als ich verstand, was dort mit den Mädchen passierte, wollte ich das nicht zulassen. Meine Kollegen wollten mich abhalten. Aber ich war unerfahren in den Gebräuchen, voller Eifer – ich bin also da hinein und habe die kleine aus der Hütte geholt, nachdem der erste Schnitt getan war. Aber es gab natürlich keinen Ort, wo sie hin konnte. Nach drei Tagen holte die Familie sie aus dem Hospital und tötete sie. Weil… weil sie jetzt ‚unrein und ehrlos' war. Keiner würde sie mehr heiraten wollen. Wegen MIR." Bridges' Stimme brach.

„Du musst das wieder gut machen." Stellte House fest. Zumindest verstand er jetzt ihre Motivation besser. An seiner Handlung hätte das aber nichts geändert – er wäre nur vielleicht besser darauf vorbereitet gewesen.

„JA!"

„Das kannst Du nicht. Sie ist tot. Das ist unheilbar"

Houses Rationalität war so… unangebracht, fand Bridges. Es besänftigte sie nicht, im Gegeteil! „Und ich hab' sie auf dem Gewissen."

House zog Bridges an sich „Manchmal kann man noch so sehr das Richtige tun, am Ende passiert nicht das, was man sich erhofft. Das Leben ist im Großen und Ganzen eben Scheiße, Sternchen."

Arrgh! Houses desillusionierte Sicht auf die Welt war nicht tröstlich! Sie hätte gerne gehört, dass es nicht ihre Schuld gewesen war (war es aber) oder etwas ähnliches. Aber House war eben House und würde nur im alleräußersten Notfall zu einer weißen Lüge greifen.

„Manchmal sterben Leute eben. Manchmal machen wir Fehler und bringen sie um. Das passiert jedem. Du hattest die Situation eben nicht unter Kontrolle." Er sagte das völlig ohne Emotion. Normalerweise arbeitete er auch genau so. Es brachte nur Unordnung, wenn man sich mit den Patienten einließ.

„Soll ich einfach zusehen?"

„Nein! Nein, sicher nicht. Aber in einem Kampf muss man den Feind verstehen. Wenn man weiß, wie der denkt, dann kann man ihn unterlaufen." House fuhr mit seinen Händen über Bridges' Rücken. Die Frau war immer noch völlig angespannt und er fragte sich allen Ernstes, ob sie ihn schlagen würde.

„Woher hast Du diese Weisheit" spottete Bridges, „Marine Corps 101?"

Er ignorierte den Seitenhieb. Hatte keinen Sinn. „Die Frauen dort sind unterdrückt? Gib ihnen die Mittel, sich zu befreien! Gib ihnen Bildung, Einkommen, Unabhängigkeit. Oder kastrier die Männer." Fügte er mit einem Zwinkern zu.

„Du bist unmöglich! Warum hast Du sie weggebracht?"

„Weil das hier mein Heim ist. Ich will hier keinen Krieg! Ich will nicht, dass wir hier in Angst leben müssen. Ich will mich hier nicht mehr sorgen müssen, als man es eben mit einer Familie sowieso tut. Ich hab' Grenzen, Stella." Als es so aussah, als ob sie es verstanden hätte, fügte er hinzu, „Und jetzt reg Dich ab, das ist nicht gut für den kleinen Wilson da drin."

Sie nickte. Dann küsste sie ihn.

„Soll ich später wieder kommen?" Wilson stand im Eingang mit einem etwas verlegenen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Stell Dich nicht immer so an." befahl House ruppig. „Oder willst Du noch ein Weilchen draußen auf der Treppe hocken?"

„Die Zeiten sind vorbei!" Wilson ließ sich glücklich auf die Matratze plumpsen und grinste die beiden an.

EPILOG

Aus dem geplanten Urlaub wurde nichts. Die Schwangerschaft verlief bei weitem nicht so unkompliziert wie die erste und Stella musste viel Zeit im Bett verbringen. Aber dank der guten Betreuung schaffte Bridges es, das Kind bis in den neunten Monat zu tragen. Es war schwer zu sagen, wer von den dreien darüber am glücklichsten war.

House und Wilson hatten Cuddy zu ihrem Geburtstag zum Abendessen geladen. Sie hatten sich in Schale geworfen und einen Tisch im nobelsten Restaurant reserviert. Cuddy fand es schon erstaunlich, dass House das überhaupt mitmachte. Sie lachten viel, gutmütige Beleidigungen flogen hin und her und zum Nachtisch präsentierte Wilson ihr eine schön verpackte Rolle, die mehrere Din-A4 Blätter enthielt.

„Was ist das?" Ein Geschenk zusätzlich zu dem wirklich schönen Abend hatte sie nicht erwartet!

„Wir haben keine Mühen gescheut, und in harter Handarbeit alles zusammengetragen, was wir zu geben hatten." Grinste House.

„Mach's auf!" Wilson war aufgeregt.

„Das explodiert jetzt nicht, oder? Das ist nichts furchtbar peinliches?" wenn House die Finger im Spiel hatte, musste man mit allem rechnen!

„Nein!" House wehrte ab, „selbst Du müsstest noch wissen, dass die Torten, aus denen man scharfe Bräute oder knackige Kerle hopsen lässt, grösser sind. SO lange kann es nicht her sein!"

„Es ist OK." Bestärkte Wilson mit einem Nicken.

„Handverlesen, ehrlich." House deutete auf das Geschenk. „Mach schon auf!"

Cuddy zerriß das Papier und runzelte die Stirn, als sie sah, dass es sich nur um Laborwerte oder ähnliches zu handeln schien. Dann wurden ihre Augen riesengroß: es waren Auswahlbögen aus einer Samenspenderkartei!

„Wir dachten… so ist es für alle … na ja… es ist nicht verletzend oder peinlich oder was auch immer." begann Wilson mit roten Ohren. „Und keiner wird sich einmischen – es soll ja Deines sein."

„Der Gutschein gilt zwei Jahre lang," fügte House hinzu, „Du kannst also in Ruhe abwarten was der Spender 25467 so an Nachwuchs produziert, bevor Du dich dann doch für den Grunzer entscheidest."

„Und es ist exklusiv." fügte Wilson zu. „Diese Spenden stehen dem Markt nicht zur Verfügung."

Cuddy war völlig sprachlos. Dann fiel ihr Auge auf eine Anmerkung des Spenders Nr. 25483 und sie blickte House an „Nur Mädchen?"

„Alte Kriegsverletzung. Es ist erwiesen, dass das Ei für Jungs ins Nirvana abbläst." Er zuckte sorglos die Schultern „Bei dem da," er deutete auf Wilson, „ist es eher Roulette."

„Hey!" beklagte sich der Onkologe.

„Ich… ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll."

„Das ist OK. Ich will nur hoffen, das bleibt auch so, wenn die Knöchel geschwollen sind, der Rücken schmerzt und Du alle Viertelstunde auf's Klo musst!" tat House ihre deutliche Rührung ab.

„Stella fragt, ob Du es Dir antun möchtest, auch für den Jungen die Patin zu sein?" fragte Wilson. Cuddy war bereits Patin von Victoria – das hatte Cuddy sehr glücklich gemacht, als House sie darum gebeten hatte.

„Es… wäre mir eine Ehre, Wilson. Wann ist der Termin denn?"

„Nächste Woche Dienstag. Ich hoffe, danach liebt sie mich wieder." Wilson war zerknirscht. Bridges war extrem nörgelig in den letzten Wochen und beklagte sich dauern darüber, dass die Männer immer nur allen Spaß hatten, sie aber nur die Arbeit. Das war natürlich nicht wahr, beide trugen sie – bildlich – auf Händen und taten alles, um ihr die Zeit so angenehm wie möglich zu machen.

„Du weißt ja, wie die Weiber so sind." Fügte House garstig hinzu. „Au!" Cuddy hatte ihm unter dem Tisch gegen das Schienbein getreten. Sie wusste nicht, dass die beiden eine Wette über Dreihundert Dollar abgeschlossen hatten, wen Cuddy wählen würde. Wilson tippte auf House, House konnte sich das beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen – behauptete er jedenfalls. Sein Image aufrecht zu erhalten war ihm dreihundert Mäuse wert!

Diesmal kamen keine verfrühten Wehen dazwischen und alles verlief nach Plan. Der Operateur allerdings zweifelte massiv am Geisteszustand von House! Zumindest standen beide diesmal wo sie hingehörten und House war erstaunlich gelassen – ganz anders als Wilson.

House hatte eine Menge springen lassen, damit man – als es so weit war – Wilson nicht die Nabelschnur präsentierte, sondern eine hässliche Krawatte. Für einen Moment war der Onkologe völlig schockiert, bis er dann so heftig lachte, dass er bei seinem Sohn kaum die Nabelschnur durchtrennen konnte.

Der Kleine hatte einen unglaublichen Wust von schwarzen Haaren auf dem Kopf, was House sofort mit „Ezau." kommentierte. Wilson stand da und war genauso versunken in das Wunder, welches er in den Händen hielt, wie House fast zwei Jahre zuvor. „Er ist perfekt, Stella. Danke!" er reichte seiner Lebensgefährtin das Kind und küsste sie, während House sich zwar den Hals verrenkte, aber artig den beiden ihren Moment gönnte.

Spätestens mit diesem Ereignis kochte die Gerüchteküche im Princeton Plainesboro Teaching Hospital über, denn es war kein Geheimnis, dass der Vater des zweiten Kindes von Dr. Stella Bridges der beste Freund des gefürchteten Diagnostikers war. Die meisten waren sich einig in der Einschätzung, dass der ätzende Arzt alleine die Frau nicht hätte halten können – und was war bei dem Kerl schon an normalem Verhalten zu erwarten?

FIN


End file.
